The Pain of Rain
by obsidiantears08
Summary: When young Rain's life is torn apart she needs help to put it back together. She doesn't know what she is all she knows she is different. Wolverine/Oc. Please review. (Sorry it takes so long to update I am sick and in and out of the hospital a lot.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the xmen or any of the Stan Lee creations.

I edited and rewrote this one because I wasn't satisfied with it, two it was originally done on my aunts computer without word, and three I felt like it needed it.

Ch 1 Prologue

Rain pounded on the roof giving a subtle haze to the silence that filled the room. The walls were off white, a brick fire place with a wide wooden mantle. On top of the mantle several picture frames sat in wooden frames. Two chairs sat about 5ft from the hearth facing it. A tall wooden book case filled with books sat against the wall to the right of the fire place. A black leather couch sat about five feet from the door that went into the kitchen. A single window sat in the left wall of the room a thick dark curtain hung over the window. Sticking out of the left corner of the room a single figure laid on a brown chaise lounge. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and deliberate. Her face was partially covered by the straight black hair which fell to about waist length. Her arms were crossed over her chest giving the appearance that she was giving herself a one armed hug with her left arm wrapped around her chest holding her right forearm, and a book rested in her right hand. The girl was a young teen maybe 13.

"If you keep lying like that with how pale you are somebody really will think you are a vampire." A male voice stirred the girl from her reading, two dark eyes watched as the book in her hand was placed on the floor.

"Haha what do you want brother?" The girl sat up straight and looked at the slightly older male before her. He was tall his skin held the darkness only a Native American's could. His poker straight hair was tied back; the end of the pony tail hit him mid back.

"Mom just sent me in to check on you." He muttered a nervous edge to his voice. "You've been really quiet and you know how she worries." He sat on the edge of the chair and put his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I don't see what she worries about she acts like the devil is behind us all the time." The girl looked at her brother. "What is she afraid of?"

The boy looked at his sister and smiled. "Don't worry about it Rain." His eyes locked with hers. "Some things are best left unknown little sister."

"Don't worry about it… don't worry about it I am not dense this is the tenth time we have moved this year and I know it isn't for dads job because he ain't got one now." The girl held up her hand as her brother Stone made to speak. "Mom and dad are always watching their backs nervously, I have heard rumors about what they used to do so just tell me because if you don't I know there are people on the reservation that will."

The boy grabbed her chin. "Baby sister... listen to me well." He made her look into his eyes. "Leave it alone."

"But I don't want to, besides when I am at school there are people who tell me they can't be near me because of my family. I see people turn to each other and whisper when any of our family members walk by. I think I deserve to know why." Her eyes narrowed as her brother closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Look Sissy right now regardless of how people treat you or what you might hear, right now you need to concentrate on being a kid and just be happy for the life you have. Stone shook his head. "You are in such a hurry to grow up." He kissed her forehead. "Little sister for tonight leave it alone."

"No." The girl growled as she was wrapped in her brother's arms. "I have the right to know this is my life that your secrets are fucking up."

"I know Rain but you are not old enough to bother yourself with the trivial details of the past."

"When will I be old enough?" Her eyes filled with fire as she pulled back from her brother.

He chuckled. "Soon Rain." His dark eyes looked saddened as he watched his sister.

"You always say that." Her irritation was apparent as she picked up her book from the floor. "You aren't that much older than me."

He smiled. "Just be a kid while it lasts."

"Ok but you're only 18." The girl muttered picking up the book flipping it open.

"I know, but you are 13 and you need to enjoy it because it will be gone before your early life is over." He kissed her forehead again. "Don't stay up too late, you do have school tomorrow."

"Yeah I know." She muttered turning her attention back to the book as the wind blowing outside made a branch scratch the window.

The door clicked shut and she was alone in silence again. The only sounds were the rain, her breathing, and the occasional page flip.

_Hours later._

_Hmmm _The sound of a dog whining woke the girl. She had fallen asleep in the chair with her book. "What Rowdy?" Her voice was groggy as she looked down at the dog.

It whined again walking over to the door scratching frantically.

"Do you need to go out?" She asked placing the book she had been reading on the floor.

The dog answered with more whining while his whole body shook.

"Ok, ok." She moved from her warm resting spot.

The dog whined and scratched at the door which led to the outside of the house.

"You're demanding you know that right." She muttered opening the door, watching as the dog rushed out and the bitter cold air rushed in.

"He must really have to go." She yawned and shut the door moving back to sit on the couch. A shiver still danced through her body from the cold of the outside.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrl _

The girl turns her head straining her ear as she hears the dog growling and then barking. "What the hell is he up to now?" She walked over to the door opening it; an involuntary shiver ran through her body as the bitter cold outside air surrounded her. "Rowdy." She yelled looking for the dog not seeing it.

"Stupid thing." She muttered closing the door and going back to sit back to sit down.

_Ruff ruff ruff ruff. _

"Im going to murder that dog." She whispered getting up walking over to the door.

"Rowdy I'm going to fucking kill you." She yelled as she pulled the door open the bitter cold once again wrapping around her body.

"My my those are mighty foul words from such a little girl." A man's voice greeted Rain making her go still and slowly look up through the partially opened door.

"Good evening dear." The man greeted her. He was older in his later 50's. His eyes were a metallic blue and he had a red helmet on his head he was tall cloaked in red and purple.

"Rain would you let the dog i-" Her father's voice entered the room. "Close the door." There was panic in his voice. Rain tried to slam the door but the man and two others forced their way in.

"Now that was un-called for Rodger." The older man stated in a chastising matter his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Hey get the fuck out of my house." Rain growled pointing towards the open door behind them.

The older man fixed his cold eyes on her. "What an irritatingly rude child, there is no doubt who her father is." With this comment her father frowned as a tall shaggy man laughed, he had gone so far to escape the involvement he had with the Brotherhood, he would never let his children fall into a trap from his past.

"Hey fuck you old man." Rain snapped flipping him off.

"Watch yourself girl, I've swatted flies bigger than you." The old man muttered turning his attention to her father.

"What do you want Magneto?" Rodger asked putting himself between Rain and the man.

"You know very well what I want." Magneto's voice held a bored tone.

"That is not going to happen." Rodger stated his eyes narrowed on the older man before him.

"Oh must we do this the hard way?" Magneto asked a chuckle broke through his voice.

"I am done with the chaos and destruction therefore I will die before I join you or allow my family to." Her father's voice was cut off by the door clicking open.

"Rodger what's going on? What's with all the..." A woman muttered peeking her head around the corner. "Noise." Her voice trailed off fear filled that last word as her eyes darted to her children then to Magneto.

"Mama." Rain muttered turning around to see her mother with her head in the room. The look of fear on her mother's face caught her by surprise.

"Willow dear how lovely of you to join us." Magneto's voice held a cheerful tone.

"Hello Eric." Willow muttered walking in the room she grabbed Rains arm.

_Come now... When I tell you, you must run. _Willow whispered in Rains mind.

_Mama where am I going? _Rain thought so her mother could hear. Her thoughts then turned to the cold outside breeze at it blew in.

_It does not matter, we are in danger when I tell you to I need you to run and hide do not come back we will come find you. _

Rain locked eyes with her mom. The fear and uncertainty in her mom's eyes made her take a deep breath. _Why? Who are these people?_

_Because it is a matter of life and death; who they are does not matter._

"Such a beautiful child she is, perhaps you would like to negotiate?" A woman's voice came above the men.

"Never, we would die before we let you touch her." The voice of Stone settled any debate.

"Oh there's a plan." A deep gruff voice growled.

"Now now, Let's be civilized." Magneto held up his hands in an attempt to silence everything.

"Civilized my ass." Stone's voice was a growl.

"Well the way things are now you have two options join us or die." Magneto stated lowering his hands he felt the magnetic field vibrate his body.

_Rain run!_

Rain took off through the house. Her eyes catching the flash of silver as all metal item's flew from their resting spots.

Magneto looked at the tall shaggy man. "Sabre-Tooth catch her."

The man nodded and took off out of the room, his eyes narrowed as the child slammed a door in his face.

For once Rain was glad the house was small as she bolted out the back door into the woods. She ran as the door crashed open again, a figure appeared out of it surrounded by light.

_Fuck_. She weaved in and out of the trees looking for a spot to hide as she headed up the slope of the mountain behind her house, it did not take her long to find it. Her hiding spot was a hollowed tree that was surrounded by tall grass.

Rain hugged her knees shivering in the cool night air. Her dark eyes scanned the grass line listening for any trace of her tracker. The hard rain made it hard for her to hear so she stayed still, doing her best to make no sound. Shivers race through her body to the point she found herself curling her knees up and wrapping her cold wet arms around them. The cold from the late fall night air made her shiver more.

Saber-Tooth looked around the wooded area frowning slightly. He sniffed the air the child was close but the question was how close. The rain carried her scent all over the ground making it difficult to get an exact idea of where she was.

_Damn what is going on? Are these people who we have been running from? Why have we been running from them? _The child pondered trying to keep her mind from going back to the fact that she was freezing.

He started looking around for any obvious places that she could hide. A scream from the house made him smirk as he searched the wooded area. He focused into the darkness as he listened for even the smallest sound and yielded no results over the rain. He knew she was in the area, and he knew that she would slip up eventually, all prey does.

Rain sat huddled in the darkness of the tree she hugged her knees rocking slightly. She was almost certain that she had heard her mother's scream carry over the frozen darkness.

_Why are they doing this? What have we done to them? Mama are you alright? Stone? _

She laid her head on her knees it was not like her mother and brother not to answer her. Closing her eyes she held her nose as she felt a sneeze coming. _Fuck no, no, no, no. _"Acho." She let out a muffled sneeze and then held her breath as she heard something moving in the woods.

"You have made my evening interesting." Sabre-Tooth muttered grabbing the front of Rain's shirt and dragging her from her hiding spot.

Rain's eyes narrowed into a glare as Sabre Tooth pulled her to where she was face to face with him. His mouth curled into a malicious smile as Rain grabbed his arm digging her nails in bringing blood to the surface.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood runt." Sabre-Tooth growled as he pulled her to his chest holding her so she couldn't struggle loose easily. He growled softly as the girl grabbed his arm and lowered her lead, biting down hard.

Rain looked to the side just in time to see Rowdy rush out of the bushes and charge. Sabre-Tooth released his grip on Rain partially with an annoyed roar as the dog bit into his free arm.

Rain stumbled and quickly found her bearings as she ran away from the man and dog turning back just in time to see Sabre-Tooth thrust his clawed hand into the dogs chest cavity. "Rowdy!" She screamed coming to a stop. She was caught again before she could think to run.

Tears flowed down Rains face as Sabre-Tooth carried her back into her house. The sound of things breaking hit her ears. Rain and Sabre-Tooth entered the room just in time for her to see her brother with his hand extended out her father was kneeled in front of him.

"Stone, how could you?" Rodger asked staring his son in the eye. "You betrayed us." He clinched his teeth in the pain he was feeling, his head turned to the side looking at Rain. "I am so sorry."

"Shut up father it is your fault you chose the wrong side." Stone growled clinching his hand into a fist using telekinetic energy to crush the heart of his father, Rodger collapsed landing on top of Willow his wide pain filled eyes still fixed on Rain.

"Dad!" Rain screamed struggling in Sabre-Tooth's arms to be free. "Let me go!" She screamed. "Let me go or I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"I would like to see you try" The tall blonde man laughed as the child angrily flailed her arms.

Magneto looked at Sabre-Tooth as the girl flailed and cursed in his arms. "Victor let her go." She struggled till she was freed. The sabre-toothed man watched in amusement as she ran to her parent's side, going to her knees a yell of anger and sorrow escaped her.

"Mama!" She screamed shaking the bodies of her parents. "Dad." Tears were flowing down her face. "Don't be dead." She shook the bodies. "Get up."

"They are dead Rain." Stone stated in a dry voice looking at his younger sister. "They won't get back up."

"No!" She yelled shaking her mother's limp form once more. Her hands fell limply to the sides of her body.

"I am afraid so dear." Magneto's voice drew her attention to his cool blue eyes.

Rain took a deep breath and curled her hands into fist. "Why Stone?" Her voice shook with anger. "Why did you do it!" She screamed.

"They made their choice I only regret that you had to see it." Stone muttered his once kindly eyes held nothing as he looked at the girl on the floor.

Rain balled her hands into fist and closed her eyes; emotions flowed through her as she screamed a wordless angry scream. "I'm going to fucking kill you." She yelled standing up her eyes locking with his. A crackling sound filled the air. Her attention was on the men before her to the point she didn't realize the subtle changes happening to her body. A soft crème colored fur flowed down her body, muscles grew in places she didn't have them before and she became taller.

All of the mutants in the room watched as the girl grew to the point that her clothes shredded off of her. Without hesitation she charged her brother lightning surrounding her furred fist. Her fist connected with his chest and he flew back going through the wall of the front room. Her cat like chartreus eyes locking on the metal man.

Magneto turned his head towards the sound to see Rain's furred naked body encompassed in lightning, a tail flicked behind her and her ears shifted their position becoming long and pointed like a cats. "Fantastic." He stated with glee in his voice.

"You killed them." Rain screamed her body levitating up in the air the lightning cracking in her voice the fangs in her mouth visible as she spoke.

"They deserved it, I am sorry sister." Stone muttered his eyes widened at this transformation.

She screamed sending lightning shooting everywhere. "Don't ever call me your sister." She growled as items in the room started to levitate.

"She certainly has a temper." Magneto muttered watching the floating child slowly become more animal like by the second.

Wind started to swirl in the room, picking up items lying around and flinging them wildly about.

"Get out!" Rain screamed using the wind to throw the couch in the direction of Magneto and her brother.

Magneto looked up at the girl. "You have horrible manners child, and we are not leaving without you."

Rain looked at Magneto then at the wall behind him, she concentrated for a moment, she could feel the earth beneath the house. She clapped her hands together and used the earth to crush the wall, exposing the outside world. The cold outer air whipped around the room.

"Get Out!" She screamed. "Now!" The ground shook as she screamed and the wind swirled around the small furred human like body, her eyes narrowed and she pushed it towards the people in the room pushing them out the hole in the wall.

"Leave and never come back!" She growled the building around her started to shake. Rain moved out into the night's sky, striking lightning around the invaders as they fled, her eyes narrowed as the darkness became clear as day. She landed turning and looking over her shoulder, then turning towards the forest off to the side of the house she took off running as fast as her feet could carry her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Stan Lee creations.

Due to my medical issues and other stories I am going to try and update this monthly.

Ch2

**5 Years later.**

"_Don't just stand there move." A rough voice called as a man ran into a small framed woman knocking her out of the way of a ball of fiery debris. _

"_Ah." He groaned as he took the full impact of the debris. "Use your common sense girl."_

"_Logan!" A female voice drew the rather rough man's attention to the side. "They are supposed to be developing team work."_

"_And?" He lit the cigar which hung in his lips with a match._

"_They can't do that if you keep being an ass." The dark skinned white haired woman snapped. _

"_Storm don't get your panties in a bunch." He took a drag off the cigar and jumped back as a boy landed in front of him. _

"_You all right kid?" His voice almost made the kid jump out of his skin._

"_Yeah." The brown haired boy's voice was shaky. _

"_Good now move." He growled walking past the kid his adamantium claws went through his skin._

"_Urg Logan!" Storm's frustration showed in her voice as she watched him tear into the last remaining __sentinel_.

**DANGER ROOM SEQUENCE COMPLETE.**

Logan walked into the hallway and took a long drag on his cigar. He looked at his hands, his eyes examining the unmarred skin where his claws came out time and time again.

_Logan come to my office._

"Yeah, yeah wheels." He muttered below his breath as he moved down the hall. He blinked as he was joined by Storm in the elevator. "Chuck called you to?"

"Yup." She muttered stepping out as the door opened.

The pair walked down the hall and were met at the door to his office by the familiar face of Jean Grey.

"Ok now I know something is up." The group entered the office.

"Good evening." Professor X greeted the group before him.

"What's up?" Logan's relative impatience showed.

"Please sit down." The professor motioned to three chairs. "I have been receiving reports about a trouble mutant for some time as I have told you." He was looking at Jean.

"Have you been able to isolate the area in which the mutant is located?" Jean asked the question they all wanted to ask.

"Till today no, the mutant has traveled such a wide range it has been difficult for even me to." The professor muttered. "It has been like trying to catch rain in your bare hand."

"But you have located it now?" Jean asked sitting in the chair closest to her.

"Yes, I was in cerebro when I witnessed one of the single largest displays of power short of yours Jean that I have ever seen." He paused. "That was five years ago, and about a month ago I picked it up again."

The room was silent.

"I cannot tell the degree of this one's mutation, but the power it has is unimaginable and worse yet it is being followed." Charles looked down.

"Followed by what?" Logan's voice made the wheelchair bound man look up.

"Not what Logan but who, it seems that the brotherhood have their eyes on the mutant." He muttered.

"Great." Logan had his arms crossed over his stomach. "So where is he located?"

"In the reservation lands of Blackfoot Indian tribe, in the rocky mountains of Montana." His eyes drifted to the snow which was lightly falling out his window. "The mutant I believe is a she, I was sent a series of papers from her tribal elders."

"And?" The two females looked at Logan then at the Professor.

"Magneto attacked her family five years ago when she was thirteen, her mother and father were found in the house dead her brother was nowhere to be found and neither was she."

"Oh my." Storm leaned forward in her chair. "They searched for the girl for a month till the heavy winter's snow set in and certain areas of the reservation became impassable."

"So they just left her?" Logan asked the question on the others lips.

"They didn't have a choice; unfortunately they figured no ordinary girl would survive winter in the mountains. It wasn't till I got ahold of her grandfather a month ago that he knew for certain she was alive. They searched for any trace of her, clothes, a body nothing was found so it was illogical for anyone to think she was alive." The Professor crossed his hands on his lap.

"So what if an animal got her there wouldn't be much if anything left." Logan crossed his arms over his chest his chin rested on his left hand.

"Native American tribes have been known since their discovery by the settlers for their mutations." Jean stated looking at Logan.

"Correct Jean, although the most common mutation was physical."

"I have heard about that, what was the common name?" Logan was trying to come up with the answer in his head.

"The common term is skin walker." Jean crossed her legs as she sat in the chair.

"Yes it refers the ability to change physical form into that of an animal." Professor looked from Jean to Logan. "Before you say it no it is not lycanthropy because they can choose to shift."

"Ok." He looked out the window. "So let me get this straight you want us to go into the Rocky Mountains in Montana in January?"

The professor nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude, but have you lost your freakin' mind I have lived in Canada in the mountains for long enough to know that, that is potential suicide for anyone not adjusted to the area." Logan's voice was calm as he put the cigar he had been smoking out of his hand.

"Relax Logan." The Professor held up his hand.

"Relax? Do you even know for sure what it is that you are sending us after or are you just going sending us into the mountains to chase the ghost of a girl that may or may not be dead?"

"Logan I saw her in cerebro she is not dead." He put his hand down resting it in his lap.

"Great but you have said yourself that it is difficult to track her in cerebro, how do you expect us to find her on foot?" Logan's hand moved to his temple as he did slow massaging circles.

"Your sense of smell, Storms ability to control the weather, and Jeans physic abilities." The Professor scanned across his small team. "You should have no problem."

"How is my sense of smell going to help I don't know what she smells like?" He gestured his hand in a questioning manner.

"You guys are going to visit the house she lived in it has been undisturbed since the family tragedy." Charles said dismissingly.

**12 hours later**

Snow crunched under the feet of the team as they walked up a narrow driveway. A small log cabin came into view through the drifting snow.

They moved onto the porch of the cabin and pulled open the front door which fell off its hinges as Storm released the handel. The chaotic scene that unfolded before their eyes made all in the party freeze in their tracks.

"Sweet Jesus what the hell did this?" Logan's breath was visible on the air as he spoke.

"This is from the fight between Magneto and the family?" Storms voice echoed in the broken room.

"Damn." The faint smell of old blood filled Logan's nose.

Pictures hang on the wall and sat on the mantle of the fire place. The faces of the picture's just barely visible through the dust and ice on the glass of the frames.

Jean grabbed one of the pictures, wiping off the years of dust and ice that had accumulated. The picture was of a small girl with dark hair and dark eyes, her hair braided in pig tails came to her waist. She wore a soft green dress shirt and a ruffled blue skirt. Beside her in the picture was a large black dog its shoulders were as high as the girl was tall, the girl was smiling as she hugged the large dog. Green grass and blue flowers danced at their feet the moment frozen in time.

There was another picture that caught Jeans attention, she picked it up and emptied the broken glass and dust off of it. Two children stood in the picture facing each other, a teepee in the back ground and the same large black dog lay in the in the grass in front. The children standing in the picture had long hair which was being blown by the wind. They were both wearing traditional animal skin garb. The taller child was male; he wore buckskin pants, moccasins, and a necklace with colorful beads. A black feather danced in his hair.

The other child was the same small girl from the other picture, her black hair shined in the sun as a red feather danced in her hair. A smile played on her face as she looked into the older boy's eyes. Her simple buck skin dress was adorned with turquoise beads as were her moccasins. The children's arms were stretched towards each other their index and middle fingers hooked so they were holding hands. It was clear by how similar they looked that they were siblings.

All three of the group stared at the picture for a moment before Jean placed it back on the fire place mantle. "So where do we start?"

Logan walked towards the back of the house he entered the back room and stopped as his eyes fell upon the hole in the wall where the door used to be. "Your guess is as good as mine but I might suggest that direction." He pointed out into the snowy abyss.

"Or perhaps you could start by talking to me first." A voice made the group turn.

An old man stood where the group had just been, his shoulders wrapped in a fur blanket.

"Who are you?" Storm asked before Logan could.

"I am White Bear, a village elder and Rain's grandfather." The old man's voice was rough.

"Rain?" Storm looked into the old man's eyes.

"The young woman in which you seek." He spoke softly.

"Oh really." Logan's voice had a mark of sarcasm to it.

"I am here to help you." He muttered.

"Wonderful." Logan's sarcasm made the old man shake his head.

"But first I must warn you, going into the mountain without knowledge of it can be suicidal. Therefore it is my judgment as a tribal elder to tell you that it is too close to dark for you to go tonight." The old man held up his hand to prevent any complaining. "And further more I would like to invite you to my house for the evening where we will further discuss the journey you are about to embark on."

The group exchanged glances before agreeing. They followed the old man into the wintry dusk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own x-men or any of the Stan Lee/ Marvel creations I do own Rain.

Ch3_

The sound of fire crackling was constant as the group sat with the old man in a small hut like house. The building had a front room which connected to a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. Three roll out beds were placed in the front room and Jean, Logan, and Storm each sat on one as they talked with the old man.

"So bub, the girl we are looking for is your granddaughter?" Logan took a sip of coffee.

"Yes her mother is my child." White Bear affirmed looking distantly at the wall of the cabin.

"How would she have survived in the wilderness this long?" Storm inquired.

"Well as you were discussing when I came in, her as you say mutation."

"What exactly is her mutation?" Jean keyed in on the conversation.

"Unfortunately I can only speculate, she was gone before we could see the gifts that Great Spirit gave her." The old man took a breath. "I can guess that like her mother, myself, and our fathers beforehand she inherited the ability to how do you put it, skin walk."

"You are a skin walker so you have a mutation." Jean blinked.

_Not just one several._ The group exchanged glances as the words echoed through their minds.

"What do you shift into?" Logan asked taking another sip from his coffee cup.

"I earned my name from my animal, I am the White Bear."

"Do you know what Rain would have shifted into?"

"Well, that is hard to say. My wife and daughter used to walk as a puma and my father a bear, my mother a wolf."

"What about her father's family?"

"Well her father walked as a large black wolf, his father was also a wolf, his mother I believe walked as a lynx and anything other than that I could not tell you." The man paused for a moment. "Her brother was a wolf."

"You're a physic can't you find her mind?"

"No, once we shift into the animal form because we become the animal our minds are no longer traceable by normal means; we are no longer on…"

"The same wave length." Jean finished his sentence. "What about when you shift then can you communicate on the same length?"

White Bear was silent for a moment "I don't know I have never really tried not to mention when one shifts animal wise you have to find her... other channel."

"Perfect." Logan had sarcasm in his voice.

"Some of us can skin walk heal very well it enables them to live for a very long time and through things they should not live through. I know you guys are probably anxious to get to what needs to be done; but you are probably going to scare the hell out of her around here we go to great lengths to prevent the mutant drama from affecting the lives of the young ones living here most of them have mutations. She has always been a special child and everyone here felt it the night her family died." His strange eyes turned to Jean. "It was the strongest energy I have ever felt. You need your rest and you need to bear in mind that once you are out there you are no longer just the hunter, you are the hunted. You saw what she did to that house." They watched as White Bear walked into his bed room and closed the door.

"So that is why the professor couldn't keep a lock on her." Storm laid back on the bed that was brought out for her.

"It makes sense." Jean was already lying down as she spoke. "I can't communicate into the mind of an animal they operate on a different end of the physic spectrum that humans and mutants do."

"We could be here a while." Storms voice was almost a whisper. "We need to sleep while we can."

Logan laid back with his hands behind his head watching out of the corner of his eyes as the women fell asleep before he to drifted.

**Day break.** ******************************************************************

The sun light bleached the sky a light blue, the remnants of the previous night's darkness was receding to the west, leaving the moon just visible in the pale morning sky.

The only life visible was that of Logan, Storm, and Jean as they set off into the rugged snowy mountains, searching now for the proverbial needle in the haystack.

The group traveled in silence, their senses running on high the unknown surrounded them as they made their way through the lower mountain passes. The unknown was not as much of a problem as the known. The known left the trio more puzzled and worried than the unknown. The problem was that the more that the two were compared the more their predicament weighed on their minds.

Storm knew that if bad weather set in then the pass that they used to get in could be cut off till late spring, so it fell on her shoulders to make certain the did not happen.

Everyone knew there was a certain danger with every mission and even now an eerie calmness had fallen in the forest that encompassed the group. Every unknown got to them, they didn't know how many mutations she had, hell they didn't even know if she was alive or in a human form. There was a chance that once her mutation set in her physical form changed it seemed to be normal for her family. Logan cooperative as he was couldn't help but feel they were wasting their time.

The group had been walking for about two hours with nothing happening except for Logan cursing as he occasionally miss-stepped and sank shin deep in the snow and ice underneath; the sun was high in the sky reflecting off the snow as they walked the only sound was their feet crunching through the hard top layer of snow. The naked deciduous trees swayed in a slight breeze creaking with the weight of the ice and snow even the boreal conifers were heavy laden with snow to the point that it was difficult to tell they were trees.

There was tension as they moved through the forest. The silence in a sense was deafening and the cold was enough to chill to the bone.

The sun rose high in the sky as the trio traversed through the snowy mountain passes. The sun reflected off the snow making the forest even brighter.

There was no sound between the group as they moved, their ears were centered on the environment around them. The only sound that could be heard unfortunately was their feet crunching through the snow. There was nowhere to begin and nowhere to end.

Dusk. *********************************************************************************

They had been on the move since the sun had hit the horizon, trudging through shin high snow with no sign of life in the frozen tundra. It was a simultaneous silent decision as they stopped and exchanged glances. The screech of an owl made them all jerk a little before they started laughing.

"We should stop here for the night." Logan was the first one to speak. "Judging by the position of the sun we have an hour of light left."

The women said nothing they just looked at each other and nodded. A rock outcropping was the only spot that had no snow on the ground. Instead the stone ground was covered in brown dried moss.

The group carried so little with them that their back packs were rather light the majority of the weight coming from military style rations. One pack carried a tent in hopes that 1 they would not be out here long and 2 four people could easily fit in the tent which would make conserving body heat easier. The other two carried cold weather sleeping bags. There was no room for clothes in all games of survival, excess came last.

Logan's eyes scanned the setting horizon; there were no clouds in the sky which allowed it to become colder as there was nothing to trap the suns heat. He walked away from the group leaving his pack on the stone. The mountain forest was an abyss of snow and ice, the only trees that seemed remotely unaffected by the snow were the piney conifers, and even some of those trees seemed to bear the brunt of their wintry burdens hard. The cold bit at the exposed skin of his face making him shiver lightly as he walked into the forest.

"Logan where are you going?" Jean's voice echoed in the snow laden environment.

"I'm going to try and find wood that can be burnt." His voice echoed also.

Jean and Storm looked at each other and shared a unanimous shrug as they started erecting their make shift camp.

The forest surrounded Logan; the bare deciduous trees looked like twigs sticking up from the snow, some of the conifers didn't look much better. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he moved, the only sound was from the tree's as the wind blew through them. He sniffed the air the pines were the predominate smell, a scent caught his attention and he moved through the trees till he found the source.

His eyes came to rest on a sycamore, the smell on the tree was that of animals. Around the base of the tree it was tore up claw marks went from above head height to the base of the tree, strands of crème colored fur clung to the tree. He traced his fingers down the claw marks in the bark, they were deep and from the feeling of the wood fresh. He grabbed a few strands of the fur and rubbed them between his thumb and forefinger before dropping them on the ground, watching as the fell into deep paw prints in the snow.

He knelt down and examined the prints which swaggered around the tree, the fur pattern and paw ridges were visible in the print. The print was fresh, very fresh.

He stood up following the prints around the tree, following the prints into a brush thicket. His eyes came to rest on a downed tree; he walked over to the tree and grabbed a large limb, breaking it to where it was about as long as he was tall.

Jean and Storm had the tent erected and the sleeping bags inside it by the time Logan returned to the camp. "You see anything interesting?" Storm asked watching as he placed the log down.

"Not really, I found some prints from a mountain lion." He muttered starting to break down the wood into foot long pieces. "There isn't much here wood wise that is not wet so it would be best to wait till we are going to eat then burn the wood."

Jean and Storm nodded, sitting on the moss covered ground. "So, what now?" Storm asked the question on all of their minds. Jean exhaled and grabbed her bag; opening a small pocket on the front she grabbed a map and a pen.

"Well I believe we are here." Jean circled a spot on the map around ten miles away from the village. "We can cover at least five miles on foot between the time the sun goes up and the time it starts to set." She looked at Logan as he kneeled down beside her clicking on a small flash light that was in his pocket. "All of the area is prime territory for predatory animals, but if we are supposed to be looking for a mutant who shifted into a wolf or lion then this area is going to be a good area to search." She muttered circling a patch of land which was labeled as a valley. "This is a valley with a lake at one end."

"Which means it is going to be a game trail." Logan finished her statement. "How far is that from here?"

"It is about 5 miles from our current position, so a day's walk with all of the snow." Jean scanned the map. "But if I were a predator that is where I would be, hell even if I weren't a predator that is where I would go. It has all the things that one would need to survive."

"Except shelter, but the girl could either find a rock out cropping on the side of the mountain or she could build it." Storm motioned to the lake on the map, her finger trailed down the river which flowed through the valley. "What about along the river?"

"There is already at least a foot of snow on the ground, so odds are because of how narrow the river is that most of it is frozen over." Logan muttered. "The most likely place to get water is going to be the lake, or the wider parts of the river where the water is apt to rush."

The darkness was quickly taking the three as they sat talking a howl in the distance drew their attention away from the map. The group was silent as several more howls and yowls echoed in the distance, the closest one sounded like it was just feet away in the darkness.

"Wow." Jean whispered listening as the howls echoed through the dark frozen forest. "That's eerie." They all nodded in agreement.

"Let's start the fire." Storm muttered grabbing a piece of wood, unaware that in the distance through the darkness they were being watched.

Logan woke several hours into the night darkness filled the tent. He looked at the door then at the women sleeping side by side then he kneeled and unzipped the door before exiting. His eyes drifted to the remnants of their fire the coals still glowed red hot against the darkness as he re-zipped the tent.

The night was cold crisp silent except for distant howling echoing through the valley. The wind blew carrying a scent he had smelt something similar to it but he couldn't place it.

Snow glittered in the moonlight as Logan walked slowly away from the camp. The wind blowing in his face carried the smell; he closed his eyes for a moment inhaling deeply as the smell mixed with another scent. He opened his eyes as the wind stopped blowing his eyes rested on the clawed tree he had discovered earlier. He knelt down looking once again at the tracks the swaggered around the tree and into the darkness. His eyes drifted back the camp was barely visible in the darkness.

He knew the girls could handle themselves and he would return by dawn. He continued forward following the prints past the downed tree. The trees around him swaying in the faint wind as he followed the prints into a clearing on the other side of the wood thicket; The prints disappeared and Logan stopped his eyes following the face of a cliff up to a ledge about 16 feet up.

The wind blew although the cliff face acted as a wind break the snow on top of the ledge drifted slightly falling onto Logan's head his hair glittering with white specks. He exhaled loudly his breath appearing as a small puff of fog as he started trying to climb up the cliff.

He found his line up following a series of small rocks and cracks in the rock face. With ease he climbed up to the ledge and once at the top his eyes rested on the tracks which although crisp the snow had drifted making the tracks faint, the wind still carried the scent from the direction of the prints.

_GrrroewGrrroew_

The sound of a mountain lion screaming made Logan jump slightly, the brush ahead parted in a sea of brown and crème as the animal rushed out and collided with him sending both him and the animal back over the cliff.

They landed with an icy thud as the animal recoiled jumping away from the slightly confused man as he got to his feet. Her eyes narrowed into deadly slits as she snarled him.

Her eyes examined him _Shit not another one. _She blinked. _No this one is different_ . _Grrrroewl. _She growled a warning. _Shit go leave _She growled in her frustration at the lack of ability to communicate. She slapped the snow towards the man as he watched her.

Logan took a deep breath in his nose, he recognized the scent now. He smelled it in at the house and on the scratched tree. He shook his head at her attempts to scare him away.

The crunch of ice brought Rains attention back to the cliff as a large shaggy figure jumped down. He landed and she hissed and jumped on the man before he could stand from his crouched position her teeth sank into the collar bone crunching into the bone, her front claws ripping into the back her back paws kicking furiously at his lower back.

The tall shaggy blonde yelled his claw like nails growing as he made attempts the remove the animal from his back.

Logan watched as the cat mauled the mutant he was all too familiar with. With a sharp metal sound he put his claws out.

Sabre- tooth reach back his clawed hands finding neck soft furry neck of his attacker, he clamped his hand onto the side of the animals neck his long nails dug through the flesh deep into the jugular.

Rain gave a loud screaming yowl as she was ripped from his back and thrown into the rock face which was now in front of them. Her body slammed so hard into the rocks that it knocked many rocks loose. Landing with a thump she was left gagging for air and coughing blood. After a few seconds on struggle everything went dark and the pain faded.

Logan charged Sabre-tooth his claws going all the way through the chest of the taller blonde the force of them colliding took them both to the ground Logan stabbing the mutant several times in the upper chest.

Sabre-tooth growled in annoyance at the pain his arm rushing forward his hand closing on the front of the smaller man's throat his claws digging in and closing around the trachea before he ripped it out; leaving Logan gurgling on his blood.

As Logan fell forward he punched driving his claws into the front of the skull of Sabre-tooth burying his claws to his knuckles. Sabre-Tooth's eyes closed and his body slacked.

Logan landed chest to chest with the tall blonde he rolled to the side and his claws retracted as the world went black.

Rain stood up shivering slightly as the cold wind wrapped around her naked human body. Blood covered her lower face and upper body. Her alien chartreuse eyes scanned over the dark haired man. She shifted the sound of her bones cracking into shape as fur covered her body.

She shrank to all four paws. Walking towards the man she sniffed the air around his body the smell of metal filled her nose. She watched as the skin in his throat started knitting together. Her mouth opened and she bent down slightly grabbing the collar of the black leather jacket. Her crème cat body started dragging him into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own X-men or any of the Stan lee/ Marvel creations.

Ch. 4 Enter the Pride

_PerrrHurrrHerrrHurrr_

As consciousness came to Logan a sound fill not just his ears but his body with a deep humming vibration.

_PerrrHurrrHerrrHurrr_

His eyes opened slowly the relative darkness filled the area. A silvery beam of light cut into the room illuminating the stone of the floor and walls casting a 20 or 30 foot area or illumination into the cave illuminating the outline of the cat that his head was laying on. The crackling of a fire drew Logan's attention over his shoulder and the cat's leg. About 20 feet away a small banked fire crackled giving the illusion of embers casting a small area of illumination. The smell of something cooking filled the air.

Warmth filled his body; he was not just warm but almost hot. He moved his left hand and felt the soft brush of fur against his palm. His eyes drifted slowly to his left and ran along the outline of a large crème figure which had its head lying on his knee. His eyes once again drifted looking to his right he came face to face with a cat whose eyes flicked open. Its deep rumbling purr got louder as it rubbed its large furred face against his cheek and then laid its head against his shoulder.

A pressure on his chest drew his eye downward to his chest as a small spotted fuzz ball laid peacefully on his chest and stomach. A small set of shiny eyes opened lazily staring into his eyes, the small kit yawned its few small teeth showed brightly in the darkness. He blinked as it stretched placing a small paw on each side of his neck on his collar bone kneading softly on the bare skin of his upper chest; its tiny claws pricked the skin making him flinch slightly.

"Easy there kitty." Logan spoke softly as it laid down on its side its small head resting against his haired chin. Its content purring vibrating his throat as he laughed softly raising his right hand he gently rubbed the furred head of the kit. His eyes drifted past the cubs to his legs a cub that was about half the size of the other adult cats its spots were gone but it was clearly not full grown.

The sound of soft foot falls and dragging drew his attention over his shoulder to the distant mouth of the cave. The cat figure cast a shadow through the cave. Its head dipped and the dragging sound continued till the cat moved its large kill to the fire.

"Rain?" Logan's voice sounded a single word question. The mutant cat's eyes locked with his before it advanced and nodded slowly.

She continued forward her mind focused on the shift, her bones started popping and snapping back into their human shape with another three steps she was bipedal with fur still covering her body; another three steps and she shrunk back to her human size. Her long black hair touched the back of her knees as the light illuminated the curves of her naked body. Her eyes locked with his in a scrutinizing manner.

"Who are you?" Her feminine voice sounded the question calmly.

"My name is Logan I was looking for you at the request of your grandfather White Bear." His voice woke the cub on his upper chest. The cub stood arching its back in a big stretch before walking towards Rain rubbing its face against her leg.

"Oh really now, how was he?" Her voice held some interest and deeper some sadness as she bent to pet the cub.

"He is fine but worried about you." He looked at the pain in her eyes.

"If he was worried or whatever he claimed he would have been out here looking for me." She looked at the ground and picked up the small furry cub. "So he can't be worried that much."

"He did look for you but once the snow set in they could no longer continue the search the police were sure after the winter that they were looking for a dead body it wasn't until the Professor found your energy signature and contacted your grandfather that he even knew you were alive." Logan's voice sound slightly annoyed.

"Don't be fooled he knew I was alive. It isn't like I'm some regular human." She growled slightly and walked towards the fire stopping at a rock which was waist high her free hand ran over something on the stone before she turned towards Logan. "You clothes are dry now." She said softly rubbing noses with the cub.

Logan looked down at his naked body then at the clothes. "Why did you take my clothes off me?"

"They were wet and I didn't want you to get hypothermia, the cats were taking turns lying with or on you for the past few days and at night we all lay together on the bear skin rug that you are laying on to keep not just you warm but all of us warm." Rain said softly stroking the cub on the head.

"Oh ok." He said sitting up allowing the fuzzy cub to slide into his lap. "How did you get the cats to do this I didn't think mountain lions were social like this?"

"Well I rescued all of these cats from death when they were small cubs." Rain looked at the cub and smiled. "Wintra the one you were laying on was the first one. She became orphaned when a hunter shot her mother I found her with her foot caught in a deer snare she was starving." She smiled as Wintra lifted her head and licked Logan on the side of his face. "She likes you."

"Good I would not be too happy with the alternative." He smiled slightly petting the cub in his lap.

"Summer the cat to your left is the mother of the cubs. I saved her from a white poacher who took her from her den when she was 3 weeks old he was going to sell her on the black market." The cat to his left raised its head before it stood up and walked about 3 feet from Logan and made a cooing growl sound, Rain sat the cub down and both it and the cub on Logan ran to their mother.

"Shadow and Moon the cat's to your right and on your legs are Wintra's cubs from two different litters, Shadow is 4 years old and Moon is 8 months old." She smiled as Moon stood and walked over to her and rubbed his face and body against her knees. "The cats once they were grown chose to stay they could leave if they want they just don't, it is not like cats aren't social they share a common ancestor with dogs and it is believed that their sabre toothed ancestor was a pack animal."

Logan nodded and got to his feet, he walked over to the rock and grabbed his pant and started putting them on. There was no under wear since he did not like to wear them. With his pants secured he reach for his white beater looking at the large blood stain as he picked it up and pulled it over his head.

"Are you hungry?" Rain looked over her shoulder at the now clothed Logan. "I skinned and started slow cooking a deer leg earlier this afternoon."

Logan watched as the small woman behind the fire and grabbed a crudely made stone plate and a forked utensil made out of bone. She filled the plate with meat and walked over to him she sat the plate on the rock that his clothes were on.

His stomach rumbled slightly announcing its empty status as he thanked Rain. He grabbed the plate and sat beside the large stone placing the plate on his lap.

Rain walked to the mouth of the cave her arms folded across her large chest the cold air wrapped around her body making her shiver slightly. Her eyes looking into the cool night watching a tawny barn owl flying over the tops of the trees a mouse squealing in his clawed feet. The cave was up the side of a mountain tall grass grew on the slope of mountain at the bottom of the high slope the forest grew thick. Shadow walked lazily over to her and sat next to her.

Logan watched as the two had a conversation of body language and growls. Rain nodded and turned walking back through the cave over to him. "Shadow says that your friends are headed in our direction they should be here in the morning."

"You have been following Jean and Storm?" Logan blinked as he took another bite of meat.

"No they have been leading your female friends." Her face was neutral from emotion. "I have been here taking care of you."

"Oh, so you understand what they are saying?"

"Well yeah it's not very hard it is body language and different growls and yips and intention." She muttered softly sitting down by the fire warming her bare skin.

"Don't you have any clothes?" Logan's voice was soft.

"No I shredded them on my first shift and I sure as hell wasn't going back to the house. Besides it is impractical to wear clothes out here they get wet and in the way and I am usually in my animal form no need for clothes when you have fur." She stuck her hand in the fire and pulled it out the flame outlined her hand as she pulled it back to her body allowing it to heat as she absorbed the flame.

"I suppose that makes sense." He muttered yawning slightly.

"We should go to sleep. It is only about midnight and you need your energy to get back to your friends." Rain yawned and stood walking over to the large bear rug, she laid down curling into a fetal position ball she closed her eyes.

Logan grabbed his jacket off the rock and walked over to the woman, he draped the coat across her before he moved over to where he was lying earlier. He laid down only one gorged cat lay beside him, the smaller one called Moon the others were eating the deer Rain had brought in earlier. His eyes closed and darkness took him as he allowed his mind to go free.

Sunlight filled the cave illuminating the details of the internal structure. All of the adult cats were out leaving Logan, Rain, and the cubs sitting around the fire. The small cubs were chewing at the larger male who lay down and swatted and growled occasionally out of annoyance before he too would join in the game of tag.

Rain would growl a warning at them occasionally when they got to close to the mouth of the cave or if they would swat her with claws extended.

Logan watched the bizarre scene with mild interest as he pulled his boots on. Cold bursts would whip around the room here and there making a whistling sound as it rushed around the dark brownish black rocks. His eyes scanned the rocks observing the little cracks, crevices, and jutting rocks; deeper into the cave about 10 feet behind the now roaring fire was a ledge about ten feet up the wall. Rain had told him earlier that the ledge led deeper into the cave and eventually to an exit that they used to escape if needed. His eyes drifted occasionally to the entrance of the cave to watching the clouds drift by in the icy sky.

Rain stood up her ears seeming to flick toward the back of the cave as the sound of foot falls became louder. Her cat like eyes drifted to the older cub she hissed a warning and the cubs scattered hiding behind rocks their ears flattened as they ducked down. Rain moved towards the cliff and with a jump she hauled herself up the stone face. Logan stood watching as she stuck her hand out signaling for him to stay.

Her form disappeared into the dark abyss, the seconds slowly passed feeling like hours as all audible foot falls stopped. Logan's mental second ticks continued 5…6…7…8…9…10 no sound 11… 12… 13… 14… 15…

_Ahhhhhrooowel_

A shriek turned into a shrieking cat like roar. The sound of heavy running footfalls filled the cave echoing off every rock face.

Rain ran as if the devil was behind her as the metal man and his cronies followed in hot pursuit. Her now half shifted form launched off the cliff face landing 5 feet behind Logan who now could not move. She looked back at him as he yelled "Run get out of here I will be fine." So she scooped the small cubs up into her arms in one swift movement carrying them as their older playmate followed hot on her heels. Her feet propelled her down the mountain side running so fast she did not even sink through the snow.

**Meanwhile**

Jean and Storm pressed through the snow filled woods following two large mountain lions. The larger cat was behind them and he would occasionally push them with his head if he thought they were moving too slow. The smaller female cat would turn back making soft encouraging sounds as if trying to lead them.

A shriek filled the air making all in the group stop for a second as the cat in front took off running her feet carrying her swiftly. The cat behind the women shoved Jean hard in the back before he whipped around them running, but not as fast as the other cat so that the women could keep up.

Storm ran till she was all but blue in the face before she took to the air she lifted with a static burst. Her eyes scanned the distance watching as a tall furred form rushed down the hill towards them its feet seeming to barely touch the ground. Behind it two familiar forms pursued the sprinting cat like bi-pedal form. The shaggy form of Sabre-tooth and the flaming form of Pyro chased after the furred female form.

"Jean we have company." Storm called to the red haired woman.

"I know." Jean replied her mind tuned into the thoughts of the cat like figure.

_Shit, shit. They are still following me. Fuck that Logan guy is still in the cave. _She silently admonished herself not paying attention as she ran straight into a form taking both her and the red headed body to the snow.

Jean's breath was knocked out of her as she lay stunned for a moment, her mind was so focused on the woman that she did not have time stop the rushing form. Her eyes locked with the panicked chartreuse eyes of the taller furry woman who stood clutched in her arms were two small spotted fur balls with blue eyes.

"Please help me." Rain muttered as Jean got to her feet. Rain sat the cubs on the ground and growled the cubs ran into a nearby bush. The other cub ran up to Rain its eyes wide as it turned to its older brother who growled softly watching as the cub ran into the brush with the smaller cubs.

"Your friend is trapped in the cave by the metal man, we need to help him." Rain's voice fell in a growling sound.

"We will help him but right now." Jean stuck her hand out to the left a purple wave of telekinetic energy exiting her hand. "We need to help you."

Rain turned from Jean sparks arcing through her fingers. She was tired of this she knew it needed to end. She extended her hand water with lightning wrapping around it shot from her hand at the flaming man known as Pyro. The water soaked him and his flame generating machine the electricity shorted it out.

"Winch you'll pay for that." Pyro yelled in his frustration as he snapped his finger on the spark pad yielding no result he curses softly. The pain from the electrocution still vibrated in his body as his soaked clothes started to freeze.

Rain's eyes locked on Pyro as she dropped the air temperature causing the water to freeze him on spot. A roaring sound drew her eyes to the tall man known as Sabre-tooth as Wintra, Summer, and Shadow launched on him.

"No!" Rains voice sounded like a growl as she ran towards them sparks flew over her head as Storm tried to hit Sabre-tooth. "Watch out don't hit the cats." She ran towards the blonde man who has been the bane of her existence for five years.

A scream exited the small woman as the tall man held Summer with one hand and thrust his other hand through the animal's chest cavity his clawed hand closed around its heart crushing the flittering organ ending the cat's fight for life.

Rain rushed towards Sabre-tooth blue lightning surrounded her body, with every step she took the stones and snow of the mountain beneath her feet started to levitate orbiting her body. Her hand extended in front of her as stones started smashing him; Shadow released him running into the woods.

Sabre-tooth moved twisting his body through the flying rock field. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as a softball sized stone smashed him between the eyes; the hard grey stone crumbling upon impact the loud crack of bone breaking filled the air blood ran down his chin. A malicious smile curled his lips his eyes narrowed and his claws lengthened as he thrust his left hand through a stone.

Jean stuck her hand out as he ran at Rain her telekinetic energy wrapped around the tall body a purplish glow wrapping him till he stopped. Jean lifted her hand slowly levitating him her eyes flicked to Rain who blinked her eyes glowing gold, her left hand was balled into a fist her right hand rested at her side. Her eyes flicked from Jean to Storm before she focused back on the glaring man, her hand opened slowly. Wind whipped around the clearing the pole like pines bending with the current their green bristles touching the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the water filled fluids in his body swirling with the energy, a pained shout exited him as the fluids flowed out of all of the pours of his body swirling in the air they created a bloody mist which filled the air. The result left Sabre-tooth as a breathing mummy like figure writhing in the circle of energy encompassing him. Jean released her energy field from his body watching him fall to the ground.

The sound of cracking filled the air as the bent trees started breaking; the skies turned black lightning flashed across the sky as the roll of thunder vibrated the ground. The snow on the ground whipped around the circle exposing the brown grass below the snow became a torrent of water.

Rain's body lifted up the energy from her on land hurricane extended out flattening trees and picking up snow as it went. Her mind was so focused she did not see Logan who was with the assistance of Magneto flying through the air. Her eyes focused down on the figure of Magneto as he levitated slowly towards her.

The stones and snow around the older mutant was now levitating he used the metal found naturally in the stones around him as a shield to block the attempted assaults by the foreign bodies.

Logan and Rain collided with a loud metallic clack which in turn brought them both to the ground, their eyes staring at each other as the lye in a confused heap. Her glowing gold eyes glared over Logan's shoulder.

"Watch out!" Jean yelled as Rain grabbed the collar of the stocky man's jacket and tossed him off of her like a using his weight to carry herself out of the way of a metal spike. Her hand let go of the collar as Magneto stopped Logan in midflight, she tucked her body as she landed rolling on the ground till she came to a stop.

Jean's eyes flicked between Rain as she stood with the liquid grace that cats often move with and to a bird which landed next to Magneto and the transformed its neck length orange hair moved as the blue body of Mystique turned her yellow eyes towards her.

The ground started to tremor beneath the group's feet as large stones started floating in midair the fur on Rains body started sparking with blue electrical arcs. The sky above turned black like the darkest of moonless nights.

Magneto used the shiny metal alloy he pulled from the stones, his eyes narrowed as he tried to form a cage around the now pissed off young woman.

"Eric this isn't worth it, there is no way we are going to convince her to come and taking her by force is not an option." The strange female voice of Mystique reasoned.

"We still have one card up our sleeves." He muttered looking back at the blue woman.

"This right now is not going to help our cause and I for one am not willing to die because we pushed our luck too far for pushing her over the edge." Her eyes narrowed. "There will be another time." Her eyes flicked to the metal that was being used to try and create a cage around the young mutant. The metal was bright red and starting to ooze like magma. "You pushed it too far." There was panic in the voice as Mystique shifted back into a bird and spread her wings.

Jean turned to Storm as the sudden realization of the fact that they had to stop her hit them. Logan stood a good 50 feet between him and the women.

"Jean you are going to need to get in her mind and separate her and the beast." Logan yelled dodging to the left to avoid lightning and stones. The fur on the young woman's body was now enveloped in fire with blur static arcs crackling off of her body.

"Storm I need you to divert as much of the lightning as possible." Jean spoke out loud and in her mind at the same time.

_Jean_ Charles' voice rang in the red heads mind. _We need to put her to sleep Emma and I are concentrating as hard as we can on her, but without the extreme risk of killing her or altering her mind to the point of no repair I need your help to. Her actual self is so far gone that it is hard to get a grasp on her and I fear that unless we pull her back immediately then we are all in grave danger, you in particular. You have the Phoenix and I am not sure how it will react with all of this chaotic energy. Which makes our only choice…_

_A physic coma. _All three mutants thought in unison.

_Storm I need you to go to the jet and get it ready you are the only one who can get there fast enough. Logan I need you to stay here after this, odds are that I will be too weak to carry her._

**Meanwhile at White Bears home.**

"Oh my…" White Bear's voice trailed off as he and several elders stood creating an energy barrier around the village. It was just a little past noon and the sky was midnight black. The snow around the barrier floated in the air the air temperature which is usually below zero was raised to over 80 degrees and still raising. The trees around the area started to catch fire as lightning arced between them

**Meanwhile at Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters in upstate New York.**

Dozens of teens crowded around a television screen in the main sitting room of the mansion.

"_This is an emergency broadcast live from our ABC correspondents in __**Fuzz**__ Montana." _Cyclops smacked the TV as it fuzzed turning white black and grey in indiscernible patterns. "Scott I do not think that is the TV, I think it is the news station." The all too familiar voice of Kitty rang in his ear.

The TV screen was black for a minute before it flicked on.

"_Here is the weather pattern we are talking about." A woman on screen motioned on a weather map, her hand doing circles around what looked like a hurricane formed on the map. "This unusual weather formation started about ten minutes ago and in that time it has spiraled to cover ¾ of the state. If this weather pattern continues within hours it could cover the entire continental united states. Let us see if we can pull the live feed from the station in…._ The TV started to fuzz again.

Colossus walked in the room. "It is the same thing on all public access channels." He muttered in a heavy accent. His eyes narrowed as the screen flicked on, the screen showed the area over a highway an eerie purple darkness filled the area, sparks arced off of the light poles on the cars which attempting to drive by were being blown across the road into the rails of the highway dividers rain was blowing sideways the bumper high water whipping around gave the effect that the people were in Florida during a hurricane.

"Oh my god Jean is there." Scott's voice fell like a boom in the silent room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own X-men or any marvel/ Stan lee creations.

Ch 5

Jean stood with her feet squared with her shoulders, the screaming wind made her red hair whip wildly around her neck and shoulders. Her eyes closed as her telekinetic energy surrounded her body creating a protective barrier. Her left hand rose as she placed two fingers on her temple her right hand extended out towards Rain. Her eyes flicked open a white flame now surrounded Rain whipping wildly flaming bits of molten rock pelted Magneto and Mystique as they fled; Magneto was using a metal shield to himself from the molten mess. His shield was constantly being reshaped as the molten stones melted through.

Jean closed her eyes once more opening herself up to Rain's mind. The strong emotional pain and anger filled her to the brim as tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. Through all of the emotion Jean could tell that the emotions at play were the only signature of Rain in the mind of the young woman. An enraged growl filled the air as the creature in control tried to fight at Jean, but as soon as it would concentrate on Jean then Charles and Emma would start to try and subdue it from all of those hundreds of miles away. As soon as its attention would turn to another physic the other two would start working it.

_Charles Jean I need you two to keep her occupied so that I can enter her in astral form. _Emma's voice rang in the minds of the two other physics. _The electromagnetic field she is generating is so strong that it is creating a mental cocoon making it difficult to get through. _Emma's voice was calm as she spoke.

Emma's ghostly astral body drifted into the internal workings of Rain. The emotional pain of the young woman caught her heart in her throat as her cool blue eyes looked through the beasts eyes the extreme hatred held within the small body towards Magneto and his brother hood of mutants although justified was blinding the essence trails left by Magneto and Mystique were visible as bright red smoke like wisps through the forest. She wanted to follow she wanted to kill she wanted vengeance and freedom, between the three physics she was like a tiger in a cage. Emma realized that even though it bared the girl's energy signature the beast they had caged for the moment was not Rain but it was something else. Its glowing red eyes illuminated in the darkness as she turned from what the girl saw to the maze of the mind itself.

_Who are you? _Emma's voice rang out as the eyes focused on her. The pressure from the creatures presence was so heavy that each breath taken was like breathing in water.

_Kehehehe_

_Who child? Not who but what. I have no name I have no beginning and no end. _A face appeared out of the darkness. A white cat as tall as Emma its body was easily 15 feet long. Its red glowing eyes were focused on the woman before it. A sideways figure 8 the symbol for eternity graced its forehead a black symbol in a sea of white. _I am neither male nor female; I take forms that are accepted by the inhabitants of the area I am in. _Its voice growled in Emma's mind_._

_Why are you here where is Rain? _Emma cut straight to the point.

_Rain is occupied lost somewhere in her mind I am here to protect her I am all that she has in this world of pain. _

_What are you?_

_I am everything and nothing. I am a part of Rain and she is a part of me._

_I am here to help Rain._

_Really if I can't help her you can't but if you feel so inclined you will have to get past me first. _It growled as its energy flared black flames outlined by red surrounded it.

Emma rolled to the side avoiding the flame as it whipped at her.

Even though the beast was being assaulted by Jean and Charles in their attempt to distract it, it was still able to fight at Emma.

The creature lunged at Emma who twisted out of the way, her hand extended as a blue mental wave smashed into the back of its head. Its head turned to the side as a purple wave came out of the darkness and hit it knocking it off of its feet. Jean stepped into the area. _Charles is trying to find Rain so we are left to fight this. _Her eyes locked with Emma's as the blonde nodded, a blue wave left her head and smashed into the creature as it attempted to regain footing.

The flames surrounding it flared around its body growing larger before they flared out trying to hit the women as they dodged.

Meanwhile

Charles mind transcended the darkness as the girls distract the beast. The scene unfolded before his mind's eye.

The pouring rain pounded on the ground as the cold air whipped around his astral body as he walked through the scene watching it play before his eyes. The tall figure of Sabre-Tooth brushed past him reaching through tall brown grass at the base of a tall tree the tall man drug a short girl from her hiding spot dragging her to her feet then pulling her face to face with him a dark smile curled his lips as the girl dug her nails into the flesh of the man's arm. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood runt." The blonde man's voice growled as he jerked her to his chest one arm secured around her chest stopping her from moving her arms from the elbow up.

Charles blinked as Rain grabbed the arm that held her and bent biting down hard till blood ran down her chin. His snapped to the side as a white dog with a black saddle mark on his back and a black mask like marking on his face rushed out of the bush beside him his floppy ears flapping as it lunged at Sabre-Tooth its mouth snapping shut on his arm.

Rain struggled out of the tall man's grip and started running down the slope of the mountain they were on the yelp of the dog made her stop as she turned back just in time to see the clawed hand of the man thrust into the dogs chest.

"Rowdy" The girl screamed as Sabre-Tooth dropped its limp body to the ground and rushed at her before she could think to move she was caught again. His blood slicked arms wrapped around the girl as he drug her inside the house.

Charles moved into the small wood cabin like house through the door way which no longer had a door, he stepped over the wooden remains on his way in.

The kitchen he entered through was small and bright pictures decorated the walls, boxes from a recent move were stacked in the corner by the door. There were two doors one had a bloody print on it and that is where he went. He realized he was moving through her memory and he was filled with great sorrow as he watched the scene of the girl kneeling between her dead parents' tears streaming down her face as she frantically shook them.

"Mama!" She screamed shaking the dead body of her raven haired mother. "Dad!" She was silent as she shook his body. "Don't be dead… Get up"

"They are dead Rain… They won't get back up." A masculine voice filled the air, Charles looked into the empty eyes of a man who he was certain was her brother.

"No!" The girl yelled as she shook her mother's body before her hands fell limp at her side in defeat. Her head bowed slightly and her long dark hair slid hiding her face from view.

"I am afraid so dear." Magneto's voice drew her attention to his cool blue eyes. Her hair moved slightly cascading away from her face

Rain took a deep breath and curled her hands into fist. "Why Stone?" Her voice shook with anger. "Why did you do it!" She screamed.

"They made their choice I only regret that you had to see it." Stone muttered his eyes held nothing as he looked at the girl on the floor.

Rain balled her hands into fist and closed her eyes; emotions flowed through her as she screamed a wordless angry scream. "I'm going to fucking kill you." She yelled standing up her eyes locking with his. A crackling sound filled the air. Her attention was on the men before her to the point she didn't realize the subtle changes happening to her body. A soft crème colored fur flowed down her body, muscles grew in places she didn't have them before and she became taller.

Charles watched as the small girl grew the crème fur covering every inch of her, the clothes she was wearing shredded and fell to the floor in a pile of shredded jean and tee shirt material.

Without hesitation she charged her brother lightning surrounding her furred fist. Her fist connected with his chest and he flew back going through the wall of the front room. Her cat like chartreus eyes locking on the metal man.

Charles watched as the naked furred teen was surrounded by lightning which filled the air with crackling as it sparked and arced.

"Fantastic!" Magneto's voice drew Charles attention to the side for a second as Rain screamed. "You killed them." Her body levitating up in the air the lightning cracking in her voice the fangs in her mouth visible as she spoke.

"They deserved it, I am sorry sister." Stone muttered his eyes widened at this transformation.

She screamed sending lightning shooting everywhere. "Don't ever call me your sister." She growled as items in the room started to levitate.

Charles watched as an aw struck Magneto smirked. "She certainly has a temper." Wind started to swirl in the room, picking up items lying around and flinging them wildly about. A lamp smashed into the wall above his head as the energy of the girl wrapped around his astral body.

"Get out!" Rain screamed using the wind to throw the couch in the direction of Magneto and her brother.

Magneto looked up at the girl. "You have horrible manners child, and we are not leaving without you."

Charles was silent as Rain looked at Magneto then at the wall behind him, she concentrated for a moment, she could feel the earth beneath the house. She clapped her hands together and used the earth to crush the wall, exposing the outside world. The cold outer air whipped around the room.

"Get Out!" She screamed. "Now!" The ground shook as she screamed and the wind swirled around the small furred human like body, her eyes narrowed and she pushed it towards the people in the room pushing them out the hole in the wall.

"Leave and never come back!" She growled the building around her started to shake. Rain moved out into the night's sky, striking lightning around the invaders as they fled, her eyes narrowed as the darkness became clear as day. She landed turning and looking over her shoulder, then turning towards the forest off to the side of the house she took off running as fast as her feet could carry her.

Meanwhile.

Jean and Emma looked at each other then simultaneously jumped to the side as the beast whipped its fire at them they had come into a bit of a pattern of one attacking before the other.

The girls knew that they had to get it to leave its head open to attack in order for them to land the blow that would finally knock the fatigued beast out.

Jean looked at Emma and they both nodded as Jean hit the beast with a purple kinetic blast her energy surrounded it creating a cocoon of sorts trapping the flame inside it, preventing the creature from moving. Emma walked over and reach her ghostly astral hand through its forehead she watched its eyes close as a forced sleep filled it they knew they had to hold it like this till Charles was done.

Charles followed Rain into a cave her head hung low as she huddled beside a large boulder tears streamed down her cheeks as her body shrank from its furred form. Her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked and sobbed, once again she was alone no matter how many times she had to relive the pain of that night she always felt the pain as if it were just that day her naked body shivered involuntarily it happened again they took something she cared about and there was nothing she could do.

Charles watched the small girl that was the essence of Rain he knew this was the part of her mind she retreated to, she went back to the first place after the trauma of that experience that made her feel safe. This dark place became a retreat within her mind.

He walked cautiously forward, his footfalls echoed in the mental cave and Rain jerked her fear filled eyes locked onto his warm blue eyes. Her breathing speeding up as she froze too scared to think or react as the man knelt down a few feet from her.

"Rain dear." His voice was low but soft, the tone he usually used to soothe a child. His eyes watched as she shook before she nodded slowly. This was the first time since her mother and father died that someone was in her head in a metaphysical form.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked watching her shake her head. "I am Charles Xavier." He watched as her look turned guarded. "I am here to help you." He muttered wiping a tear from her cheek with an extended hand.

"How can you help me?" Her voice was shaky as it fell in the dream like stated she was in.

"I have a place that is safe for mutants where the brotherhood cannot hurt you anymore." His voice almost fell like a whisper. "I am a friend of Logan the man you looked after for a few days."

"Oh, are you the professor?" She asked wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks, watching as he nodded she looked down. "He got hurt because of me, and Summer got killed because of me why would you want to help me?"

"Because you need help and nobody should be as alone as you are." He muttered. "There are still good people in the world Rain." He watched her uncertain eyes. "If you were my daughter I would hope that there was someone to help you through this tough transitional point in your life."

Her eyes drifted up as she exhaled. "I just don't want to hurt anymore." She muttered. "When people need me most I always fail them."

"Rain you were a child and you had no idea that was going to happen and even if you would have at that point there still would have been nothing you could have done to stop it even if your powers awoke it is highly unlikely you could have controlled them enough for it to change anything."

Rain sighed as she looked at him she knew he was right but it did not make it hurt any less.

"If you come with me you will not be alone anymore, and it will still hurt for a while but time heals pain of the heart and not being isolated will also help." He watch as interest filled the young woman's eyes. "I will do everything I can to help you but first you have to trust me even if it is only enough to come with me."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked watching him smile softly.

"I can't make you do something you don't want to and nobody should ever try to."

She looked at her hands. "What about Summer's cubs they will not survive without me."

"You can bring them with you and take care of them and if you want when they are old enough release them back to the wild either in New York or where you are." He watched her nod. "Fine... I will go with you."

"Ok when you wake up you will be in New York after the stress you have had today you need to sleep we will take care of the rest." Xavier muttered dissipating as a deep sleep took the woman.

_Jean, Emma you can relax now she won't be a problem neither will her beast. Jean make sure you take the two small cubs with you._

Jean pulled out of Rains mind her astral form entering her own body again. Her eyes flicked open, she was lying on the cold ground the water Rain had whipped up was now a frozen sheet on the ground. A growl like squeak drew her attention to the side she looked at Rain who lay with her eyes closed her head was laying in Logan's lap, three large cats were lying around the small woman who was no longer furred and for the first time she looked almost peaceful. Two cubs were laying on her one on her legs and the other on her chest.

"Logan you get her I got the cubs." She muttered as the roar of the jet filled the air. When there was several feet of snow it took a long time to walk as far as they were. But without the restriction of walking it took only about an hour for Storm to fly the almost 8 miles they walked.

Logan waited till Jean picked up the cubs before he stood and bent down to pick up Rain bridal style. The other cats looked at him as he walked to the jet he walked up the ramp and gently placed Rain in the back on a makeshift bed Storm made out of a sleeping bag and a pillow he laid her on one half and zipped her naked unconscious body in securing her for the ride.

Jean put the cubs down after Storm raised ramp. The two tiny cubs scrambled over to Rain they laid down right beside her their tiny furred bodies squeezed as close as they could to her. Logan sat down in the seat closest to him and closed his eyes for a moment as the familiar jolt of the jet lifting and taking off shook the floor and chair he was in.

Jean sat in the seat next to Storm and looked at her comrade. "That was different." She muttered as the white haired woman nodded. "Let's go home." Jean muttered her eyes focused on the sky scape before them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any Stan lee/Marvel creations

This story is a combination of things from the movie and the comic.

Ch 6 Two days later

_Clack!_

The sound of a door opening made Rain's eyes slowly open, bright light made her squint as her eyes adjusted. Her eyes moved taking in the white walls of the room. For the first time in five years she woke up inside a manmade building. Slowly she sat up her head throbbing as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Good morning." A female voice made her head jerk to the side. Jean smiled a soft friendly smile as their eyes met. "How are you feeling?"

Rain was silent for a moment as she stared at the red haired woman. "Um I am fine I guess." She blinked as her head throbbed. "I have a head ache."

"Well that is not uncommon." The red headed woman spoke her voice was soft. "It will go away soon, you have it because we had to use telepathic powers to make you sleep."

The dark small framed woman nodded wincing at the pain; a sigh exited her as she pushed the blanket off and turned placing her feet on the floor. Her stomach growled and she looked down then looked around.

"Where are the cubs?" Her eyes held a worried look.

"Well they are in the barn we have a stall done up for them." Even though Jean spoke softly her voice made the smaller woman flinch. Her eyes held a knowing look as to what was afflicting the raven haired Rain.

"O- ok." Rain flinched as her own voice echoed in her head making her eyes dilate as the throbbing made a wave of nausea hit her so suddenly she cringed and curled on her side into a tiny ball, pulling the blanket over her head.

Jean knelt beside the bed and with hardly a glance the light switch and blinds closed filling the room with darkness.

_Rain… Rain _Jeans psionic whisper made the young woman writhe on the bed the sound of bones breaking filled the air as the pain was causing her to shift. Her teeth elongated and her grimace turned into a snarl, her clawed fingers tightened around a fist full of blanket which audibly ripped.

"G…_ Huff Huff… _Ge… _Huff huff… _Get …. _Huff Huff… _OUT!" Her pained scream turned into an animal like shriek which echoed through the hall making several children jump one floor down in Professor Xavier's mutant ethics class as Jean slowly exited the room.

**Down in the Danger Room.**

Logan and Scott's class came to a halt; several of the young mutants covered their ears which were pierced sharply with the sound which very well could have been right beside them.

"Shit." Logan cursed lowly.

"What was that?" Scott asked as the danger room's simulator dinged with a resounding. "Mission Failed."

"That was Rain."

"The new mutant?"

"Yes." Logan muttered with his usual empty expression. "Class dismissed."

**Up Stairs several hours later.**

The throbbing slowly subsided as her body returned to normal through the blinds she could tell it was twilight outside. Her bright chartreuse eyes saw well in the darkness of the room. Even through the darkness she could see the wood grain of bedside table which held a lamp.

She moved slowly as she sat up, the throbbing that filled her head earlier had faded with the sunlight. A lazy yawn exited her as she placed her feet on the floor and stood. The carpet on the floor was soft below her feet, this was the first time since her parents died that she felt carpet below her feet.

With a few silent steps she crossed the room the clothes that had been put on her made her feel oddly constricted as she pulled the door open. Bright light filled the room from the hall; the sound of laughing children filled the air. Rains eyes quickly adjusted and she took in the grandeur of the hall she was standing in.

Her eyes roamed with curiosity. The bottom parts of the white walls were done in a rich wood tone. The floor was done in the same rich tone that the walls were. Every ten feet there was a heavy dark oak door which was decorated with little paper signs denoting who occupied the room.

She moved slowly her cat eyes drew attention from some of the smaller children as she glided past. Most of the children announced themselves with heavy foot falls on the hard wood floor, the busy noise made Rain nervous.

With ten more steps she reached the stairs and stared out over the banister, looking at the grand room below. She moved down the stairs the noise from all of the people filled her ears like white noise from a TV. Her nose twitched as the smell of cooking food filled the air, her stomach rumbled reminding her just how hungry she was. She followed the smell which led her to a room off to the left of the stairs through an open arch way.

Rain moved out of the doorway and about half way into the room, her eyes cautiously watch the busy activity. A group of teen aged children sat at the bar, one boy and two girls all of which were eating at a slice of pizza while sipping from glass bottles of root beer.

Storm stood in front of the stove, her long white hair was drawn back and wrapped in a bandanna. From the smell from the stove she was cooking some form of herb rubbed chicken and rice. She turned to the side to put a knife in the sink, a smile came to her face as her eyes came to rest on Rain.

"Hello Rain." Storm's slightly accented voice drew the short woman's attention.

"Um hello, I'm sorry but I forget your name." Rain's voice was soft as she spoke.

"My name is Ororo Monroe, but everyone calls me Storm."

"Oh, well good evening Storm."

"You look hungry. There is pizza." She motioned to the dozens of pizza boxes which were marked with Cabrillo's Taste of Italy, New York style pizza, subs, and pasta. They had a picture of the statue of liberty in an apron and chef's hat holding up a pizza instead of the torch.

"Or if you like you can have some of the chicken I am making." Storm offered as she grabbed a mitt and pulled a pan with a large split breast on it. The smell of the cooked chicken mixed with the smell of rosemary and parsley and sage. Which was a soft golden color from the olive oil brushed on the skin.

"Uh I would but I have to make sure that the cubs have eaten first."

Storm pulled two plates and portioned the rice evenly between them. "The cubs are fine, I fed them two hours ago by the time we are done eating they will be ready to eat again and I will take you out to the barn." She put half the breast on each plate and opened a drawer grabbing two forks and knives.

"Ok, thank you." Rain muttered following Storm over to a table in the right back corner of the room.

"You are quite welcome." Storm smiled as she placed the plates and silverware on the table. Rain sat facing the older woman and stared at the chicken, it had been so long since she last ate cooked chicken that she forgot how it tasted. After a few seconds she started to cut the chicken into small bite sized pieces.

The first bite was like heaven, the juicy chicken was so tender it all but melted in her mouth. She ate in silence; the noisy chatter of the room made her shift her eyes from side to side nervously as she searched out an exit. The two women finished eating and took their plates over to the dish washer. It had been so long that Rain had all but forgotten how to work modern equipment and had to be shown by Storm how to operate the full dish washer.

"So uh, can you show me to my cubs?" Rain asked glancing around at the crowded room as three younger children walked up to the pair.

"Storm, are you going to help us with our homework?" A small girl with ice blue eyes and hair asked.

"You promised you would help." A boy with a reptilian like tongue spoke while a small girl with purple eyes cut in. "And tell us stories."

"So I did." Storm replied as Logan stalked into the room. Rain watched as he went to the counter and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Children I have to help Rain can we do this later?"

"NO!" All of the children coursed loudly.

"You promised we would do it tonight." The blue haired girl whined.

"Yeah and we already put it off once for your mission." The boy grabbed Storm's hand.

"Please Storm … Please." The taller girl who up to this point had been silent begged, her black curly hair bounced softly she looked up into the older woman's eyes.

The commotion of the children drew Logan's attention to the two women. He finished the last bite of his pizza and moved toward the group. His eyes met with Storm's it was apparent she was deciding what to do.

"Alright kids. I will come help you." Storm turned her attention to Logan's short gruff form as she spoke. "Logan, could you please take Rain to the barn where the cubs are?"

"Sure." His answer was short as the children started all but to drag the white haired woman away. His attention turned to Rain, who was now standing with her back pressed against the counter with her arms crossed over her very female chest. Her eyes held a half lidded bored expression as they examined the gray tee shirt which clothed her upper body.

"Come on girl, I will show you where your cats are." Logan's voice made her jump slightly before she looked up and made eye contact with him. Her cat like eyes bore into his as she nodded and moved to follow him.

She followed his slightly taller form in silence, watching the language of his body as he moved. Instinct told her there was something dangerous about him and she intended to be cautious when around him. She paid no attention to her surroundings for once as she focused on the predator like man before her. She did not pay enough attention to him when she took him to the cave. Under normal circumstances she would have recognized him for a predator when she first met him.

Logan could feel her gaze on him, had he been a normal person it might have made him shift uncomfortably. However he knew he had nothing to fear, even with her extreme power and lack of control she could not kill him. There was an awkward silence between the two as they stepped out of the mansion and into the freezing starry night. Some of the tension was eased as the crowded house was left behind them. The only sound was a sigh from Rain as they entered the barn.

The barn like the house was large, fancy, and heated. The horse stalls were spacious and done in a rich red wood. The doors to the stalls were wooden and had each horses name burned into the door. The barn smelled like hay and sweet grains. Rain looked up and took in the height of the building which had a hay loft. The two walked to the last stall on the left all the way at the back of the barn. With a click Logan opened the door and motioned the smaller woman in.

The door clicked behind the two and Rain turned to Logan. "Uh, thank you Logan." She muttered softly all the confidence she had in the cave was gone.

"You're welcome Rain." He leaned against a wall of the stall as he spoke. "How are you holdin up?"

"Uh I'm ok I guess, this is a lot different from Montana." She sat down in the hay and made a coo like purring sound which drew the two small cubs to her.

"I suppose it is." He muttered opening the door. "I will be right back."

The two cubs greeted Rain with excitement as they rubbed their face against hers and jostled for position on her lap. A smile came to her face as she rubbed the cubs' heads and backs. "I missed you guys to." She laid back in the hay which covered the floor of the stall, the cubs climbed all over her. One cub began playing with her knee long hair which made her laugh, as the other cub kneaded her stomach and chewed on her hand.

Logan opened the door and walked through with two bottles in his arms, he froze as the door swung shut behind him. His eyes took in the scene before him. Rains young vibrant body was sprawled lazily in the hay, her long hair fanned out around her as she laughed. Her skin was dark against the yellow back ground. The small woman sat up as she noticed him the carefree look was now gone, her face was carefully school into a neutral state. The two cubs were now tumbling through the hay as they played.

He walked over to the small woman and knelt down, it did not take the cubs long to notice the milk scented bottles he held. He handed one to Rain and sat as the cubs scampered over. The larger cub eagerly took the tip of the bottle and laid down on his lap, a suckling sound filled the air as the smaller cub did the same for Rain.

"Jean got ahold of one of her college friend who is a veterinarian." Logan's voice was soft as he spoke.

Rain smiled and nodded it had been so long since she held a conversation with small talk that she was at a loss. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime." He spoke examining her features for the first time in the light. Her features were defined but feminine; eyes were bright and almond shaped like a cats high cheekbones and gently arching brows framing them. Her lips were full and a light reddish pink. Her jaw had a soft angle to it, making her face appear kind of long. Her dark eyes lashes were thick and her nose was small but defined.

Rain noticed his examination of her face and she stared into his eyes and her pulse jumped against her skin, her body tingled. There was a look deep in his eyes that she did not understand as he admired her female features. For the first time she found herself worrying over a look. She had never been in a situation where a look evoked a response from her like this. She quickly broke eye contact trying to sort this feeling which was somewhere close to fear.

She ran her free hand through her long hair which crackled with static electricity and stung her hand as the cub finished its bottle. Her ear twitched as the sound of footstep drew her attention. The un-mistakable perfume of after shave filled the air so strong that the cubs and she had the same nose wrinkling response. A tall looming figure towered over the gate that blocked the doorway, so surely that the light behind him was blocked out as well. An involuntary shiver raced down her spine as she kept looking up till she reached the shadowed face that stared down at her. Her eyes widened as she took in just how massive this man was.

"Ello Volverine." The man spoke with an accent that made Rain tilt her head to the side as she craned her neck to get a better look at him. _Volverine what in the hell is a volverine. Could it be wolverine that would at least make sense? _

"Hey Peter." Logan's unworried reply made it clear that he knew who this person was. Rain however now felt extremely trapped as she started to fidget nervously in the hay, the two cubs moved from their positions to seek refuge behind her back.

The tall man's light eyes drifted curiously to the small woman who sat in the hay, her startling cat eyes held a look of mistrust as she glared into his. The look said don't mess with me, I'm a predator. He was used to seeing that look from Logan. However this was one of the first times he had seen feral eyes on a woman her eyes reminded him of a tiger's when it is trapped in a cage.

The sound of soft footsteps filled the air as a shorter female figure peered over the gate. "Well I've never seen you in here before." Her voice was cheerful as she spied the small woman and fur balls in the stall with Logan. "Who is that?"

"Kitty this is Rain, Rain this is Kitty and Peter." Logan spoke calmly looking at the now relaxed expression on the small woman's face.

The hay rustled as the two cubs who had forgotten their fear were tumbling with small growling yowls. "Oh my gosh, what is that?" Kitty gasped excitedly walking through the door for a closer look at the small spotted fur balls. The cub on top stopped biting its sibling long enough to turn its blue eyes to the approaching woman.

"Uh, they are… mountain lion cubs." Rain stated startled by the woman known as Kitty. Her eyes watched cautiously as the woman kneeled and watched the cubs play.

"They are so cute." Kitty stroked the back of a cub that had nosed over to her curiously, with a momentary pause the small cat rubbed its body against her legs.

Rain smiled softly as the woman got up and turned to Peter. "Come on let's go." Kitty walked through the door and grabbed the tall man's hand.

Logan stood and looked at Rain as she up stood next to him. "I'm going back inside."

Rain nodded and exited the stall, closing the gate behind her. The group walked out of the barn and Rain froze about half way to the house. An owl called out in the night and her eyes drifted to grandmother moon. A deep despair filled her to the brim as she craved her freedom once more. It was hard to be alone with people she did not know, but it was even harder because now she could not hide from her emotions. The silvery light illuminated her skin and her longing for the family she would never have again filled her heart. Everything had changed now and she was not properly equipped to handle it. She did not know how to interact with her human company and her emotions were all out of check beneath her mask. She stared into the moon letting the silver light illuminate her face the memory of the many cold moon filled nights she spent with her mother playing in the snow made her body ache with sadness as she longed for the world and days of the past that she would never have again.

Logan stared at the raw face of the beautiful young woman. Even though her face was stoic her eyes held a raw look that caught him for a moment. He watched the emotion and knew it well longing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own any of the marvel creations… I do own Rain.

Ch7

_Crunch crunch crunch._

The soft sound of footsteps in snow filled the air. The small form of a woman moved through the shadows of the moonlight forest. The full moon reflected on the snow partially illuminating the small figure of Rain her eyes glowed in the darkness. The smell of water and pines filled her nose as she inhaled. The cold air filled her with and exhilarated childlike feeling. Snow drifted slowly on a lazy wind which lifted her hair twirling it around her body as she moved toward the lake.

Rain had been at the X mansion just about three weeks and almost every night she explored the land which the physic Xavier owned. The cubs which were now old enough to be left un-attended were less than thrilled about being shut in the modified horse stall and made a loud protest as she left. Even with the time she spent back in the company of humans she still stuck to herself making her only company the cubs, Storm, Jean, and occasionally that Logan guy.

Silently she moved down the slope of a small hill which lead out onto the banks of the lake, which from the sign she saw the other night was called Break Stone Lake. The snow covered beach gleamed in the moon light and lit up Rain like a beacon. The smell of smoke filled her nose as a building came into view. The area she was in was known as Spuyer Devil Cove.

About 400 Yards up the beach a house glowed warmly in the darkness. Rain stuck to the tree line as she moved down the toward it. Even though the building was quite far away, it was large in normal house standards but small in comparison to the mansion. She moved toward the building which took shape before her eyes. The two story building was done in a similar design as the mansion with a garage attached which was clearly for a boat as it was made over an inlet of water. A dock stretched out into the water casting a shadow on the partially frozen lake.

After a few silent minutes she was within twenty yards of the building and even though the lights were on and there was smoke from the chimney it seemed as though no one was there. Rain stood behind a large wood pile looking at the building. She took a few more cautious steps toward the building her eyes narrowed as she peered through the window.

The brightly lit room was large with two oversized chairs and a large couch. Although no one was in the room there was evidence that someone was there, playing cards were laid face down on opposite sides of a large glass coffee table along with two mason jars full of a clear liquid. She tilted her head curiously as she look at the simple yet elegant design of the room which was very similar to some of the rooms in the mansion. Her eyes widened as the wind blew from her right and the very distinctive smell of humans filled her nose. Her head whipped to the side as a glowing red object smashed into her side and sent her flying into a snow bank next to her.

She scrambled to the side as another glowing object was hurled toward her. She rolled and found her feet which due to the shoes and ice covered snow slid. She looked back at the man who was now just standing behind her with a smirk on his face motioning with his hand for her to turn around. Rain tilted her head as the smell of cigar smoke filled the air she sighed as she slowly turned around. She exhaled loudly as she came face to face with Logan, who raised an eyebrow as she chuckled softly.

"Are you enjoying yourself Rain?" His voice sounded less than amused.

"I was until fuck-tard over there ruined it." She spoke softly as she looked back at the man who came to stand next to her.

"_Mon Cher _This would not have happened if you weren't snoopin'." His accent almost made her laugh as she turned her glowing eyes on him.

"Listen asshole I wasn't snoopin'."

"What exactly were you doin'?" Logan was calm as spoke.

"I was exploring the area I prefer to know where things are. Why do I have to justify anything I do to either of you?"

"You don't Rain. I saw you coming up the beach through the window but from the distance and darkness I couldn't tell who you were."

"Oh so that is why…" She looked to her side and motioned to the tall man in the trench coat. "Attacked me."

"Ah allow me to introduce ma-self, Remy Lebeau." The tall man introduced himself and Rain tilted her head before she looked at Logan.

"I suppose this one thinks he is a charmer right?" The fact that she was less than impressed came out in her voice as she yawned lazily.

"Look we are going back inside you can join us if you like." Logan headed back toward the building. The wind blew and Rain sighed following the men.

Warmth and light enveloped her as she walked into the house her eyes took a few minutes to adjust from night vision to light saturation. The sound of a fire crackling drew her attention to the right the smell of oak burning made her smile inwardly at the memory of her family.

"Why are you wearin' shorts and a tank top in cold like this?" The strangely accented voice of Remy drew her attention. Her strange eyes met his and from the shifting of his eyes she could tell he was looking at the moisture from the snow which had landed on her skin. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. The black shorts had an X embroidered on the bottom of the left leg and the tank top was just black.

"Let's just say that the cold doesn't affect me as it affects you." She breathed out and a warm wind whipped around her and dried her skin. Remy nodded as he watched her meander into the sitting room.

"There is moon shine in the kitchen if you want some." Logan scooped up one of the jars of moon shine on the table and took a long drink.

"Why are you out here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you in this boat house I thought you stayed in the mansion?"

"I do but Charles doesn't take kindly to me drinking like this around the kids."

Rain nodded and walked into the kitchen two milk crates were sitting on the large wooden table one crate was full of empty containers and one was half full. She grabbed a jar and returned to the sitting room to see Logan and Remy engrossed in a card game. She sat down in one of the oversized chairs and open the mason jar, the smell of alcohol almost made her eyes water as she took a drink.

Three hours, half crate of moon shine and many cards later.

"Rain do you want to play in this next hand?" Logan asked turning unsteadily to face the small woman who was laying on the floor behind him her long black hair looked like a silk river splayed beneath her.

"No I'm good."

"Are you sure."

"Positive I can't play any card games."

"What'd ya mean ya cain't play any card games _Mon_ _Cher_?" Remy's accent got worse with alcohol and Rain giggled as she tried to understand him.

"I have never played those kinda card games before."

"Not even rummy?"

"Nope."

"Poker?"

"No!"

"Go fish?"

Rain shook her head. "Uh-uh" She sat up and using her right hand she pulled all of her hair around her body shifting forward unsteadily to free the hair she was sitting on, after waiving back and forth a few times she fell forward and stopped herself with only about an in between her face and Logan's lap. She looked back and forth for a moment before she felt someone move her hair from her left shoulder to where it draped over her right shoulder like she had been trying to do. She sat up awkwardly looking down as she moved her legs to where she was sitting in a mini split with her knees bent behind her and her hands on the red carpeted floor. She looked away from the men as Logan stared at her for a moment before turning around to face the table.

"I never had time to learn any card games my family was always on the move and after my parents were killed I was preoccupied." Rain spoke softly and looked out the window.

Remy yawned and looked between Logan and Rain. "I tink I'm done for ta night I'll see ya'll later." He rose off the couch and lazily meandered towards the stairs which created a divider between the front room and the kitchen. He reached the stairs and turned around to look at Rain who was still staring at Logan. "_Mon Cher." _Rain looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Nex' time I'll teach ya a card game." He said with a wink before he unsteadily climbed the stairs.

Rain looked at the door and took few unsteady steps towards it the world swirled around her in her alcohol induced state.

"What are you doin?" Logan asked watching Rain move to the door.

"I uh I'm gonna go."

"At two in the mornin' when yer drunk? Where are you gonna go?"

"The barn."

Uh-uh darlin."

"Hu, what?" Her eyes narrowed. "I ain't drunk."

"You can't go out there when you've drank to the point you probably can't tell which direction to go." He walked toward her grabbing her wrist as she went to grab the handle.

She looked at his hand the looked him in the eyes. "Oh and yer are gonna stop me."

"Yep."

She shook her head and tried to jerk her hand loose only to have him grab both of her hands. "Why it's not like you care."

"If I didn't care I would not be doin this."

"Doing what?"

"Stoppin you from being stupid."

"If you cared about that then you would have stopped me from drinking."

"I'm you friend not your father."

"No you are neither."

"You're a stubborn fool."

"That makes two of us.

"Fine Kid! You want to go out there then tell me which way the mansion is."

"Uh can I look?"

"No!"

"Go fuck yourself."

"I am right."

Rain looked at him and all fight left her in that one moment with the look in his eyes he reminded her of when she was young and Stone would try to protect her. "I'm sorry… I'm not used to this."

"Not used to what?"

"All of it, people tryin to tell me what to do, pretending to care, trying to get inside." Her eyes were locked with his. "The only people who ever cared are dead."

"And you think the solution to your problems is runnin and shuttin yourself off? No matter how hard you try you will never be void of emotions."

"And you would know."

"Yes I would. I have tried. No matter where you run or how you try to hide that pain inside your heart will never change unless you face it." Rain's body shook and she looked down as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Logan looked at her and sighed. "Kid let me help you."

"Fine … Logan please don't call me kid, I have not been a child for five years."

"Alright Rain." He let her wrists go and walked into the kitchen his eyes stayed on her as he grabbed another jar and twisted the lid off. "Do you want any?" He asked motioning to the four remaining jars of moon shine.

Rain shook her head and chuckled softly. "I think I'm good."

"So why have you been sleeping in the barn?"

"Like I said I don't do social very well and it has been so long since I have been around people that I don't know how ta act."

Logan nodded. "You do realize you have a room in the mansion?"

"I have been told that but I don't know where it is and there are too many people."

"You don' need ta worry about anyone but yourself and your room is right across the hall from mine so I will show you where it is tomorrow."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything doll."

"Have you ever been afraid that you would lose control and accidently hurt someone?"

His eyes flicked to his hands and he flexed his fingers. "Yes."

"That is what I worry about, I don't care that people might try to hurt me I have nothing left to lose. I worry that I might accidently hurt someone even if I don't know them."

"You don't have to worry about that cause there are people here who want to help you. We will all help you learn to control it."

Rain got up and walked into the front room she knelt by the fire letting it crawl up her arm go across her shoulders and collect in her other hand, she smiled and looked at Logan as he walked into the room.

"Hey Logan."

"What?"

"Hold your hand out."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna catch the flame."

"That's not really my power."

"No its mine." She pulsed the fingers of her left hand the flame jumped and Logan stuck his hand out and blinked fascinated by the flame which was now sitting in the palm of his hand.

"If I wanted to I could cover your entire body with that flame and never even burn you. In fact you would never even break a sweat or I could super heat it to the temperature of the sun"

Logan nodded and looked at the flame as it flickered out.

"I can control any element Earth, air, fire, water, I can mold it to my skin and I can also mold it to someone else's. I can't can use these elements to create weather but I can't control what happens once the weather occurs. The balance of weather is caused by the imbalance of the core elements." She held all four elements in a swirling ball between her palms. "And yet for all the control I seem to have I have ten times more that I can't control, I am always on the edge always choking on the power which burns like an inferno inside of me and threatens to rip me apart."

Logan walked over to the couch and sat down his eyes watched Rain move to sit next to him.

"I have to say thank you Logan."

"For what?"

"Getting me out of the forest."

He nodded smiling inwardly. "Well then you are most welcome."

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own xmen or any of the Stan Lee /Marvel creations.

FYI: MRD is the Mutant Registration Department. A sentinel is the giant robot that the MRD use to eliminate mutants.

Ch8

_**Logan stood by his bed his eyes locked on Rain as he raised a glass of whisky to his lips and drank. Her small muscular form held a rare natural beauty that most did not. Her feminine features did not need makeup to bring it out because it was naturally there. The last time he felt like this about someone it was Jean Grey. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" He asked as her wild eyes shifted away from his and she looked down, her long hair fell forward hiding her face. He took a deep breath he had lost Jean to Scott and if he could help it he was not going to lose Rain.**_

_**He closed the distance between him and Rain his left hand gently moved the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "No I'm not." She replied with a gentle smile. His fingers gently gripped her chin as he tilted her head to where she was looking at him. He moved slowly his lips hovered over hers as she looked at him in uncertainty. "You are." His lips touched hers for a brief second before he pulled back. "Don't let anyone tell you differently." **_

Remy walked down the stairs quietly his eyes focused on the milk crates which had contained the moon shine. He shook his head as he looked at the last two jars of moon shine. The sound of heavy breathing filled his ears as he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked to his right and saw Logan's white tank top hanging over the back of the couch with Rain's black tank top hanging about three feet away. Silently he walked over to the couch and looked over the back. His eyes widened slightly as he found Logan lying on his back with Rain laying on top of him her stomach and chest pressed to his with her cheek resting on his shoulder. Logan's arms looked very pale where they wrapped around the small woman's back.

_**His partially parted lips found hers and he traced his tongue across her lips which she parted allowing him entry. His tongue rubbed against hers as his hands gripped her shoulders pulling her body into his. **_

Remy turned and walked into the kitchen he went to the fridge and opened it. Being quiet as possible he quickly gathered stuff for a sandwich. The only sound he heard was heavy breathing as he constructed it and put the stuff away. His eyes flicked to the wall clock which read 11:00 am. He picked his sandwich up and made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked down over the balcony watching as Logan twitched and Rain snuggled into his chest. Remy took a bite of his sandwich and made his way to the room he had been sleeping in.

_**He moved his hands slowly down her body, the feeling of her shivering beneath his touch urged him on. His hands traced down her sides till they came to her hips. He drew her body to his, the heat of her body against his made him desire to be closer. Her body tensed as he gripped the back of her leather covered thighs. Her careful deep breaths rubbed her bare chest against his as her tongue writhed with his.**_

_**He sucked on her bottom lip as he broke the kiss trailing his lips down her jaw line and neck till his face buried into her exposed line of cleavage. His tongue writhed against a mound of flesh he sucked into his mouth. He parted her legs to where he rested he rested between her thighs. His hands gripped her as he lifted her slightly positioning her legs to where they wrapped around his waist. The close contact made his body tingle every heart beat throbbed through his body.**_

_**He released the flesh in his mouth with a loud sucking noise. Rain took a deep gasping breath shuddering as he shifted her to free one hand. He started moving slowly carrying her to the bed. Her legs gripped his waist as he supported her easily on his left arm his right arm was wrapped around her back balancing her. He reached the bed kneeled on it, shifting Rain to where she rested in front of him. His lips found hers again as he eased her back till she lay beneath him.**_

_Thump_

The sound of a door closing woke Logan from his dream; his breathing was deep and slow as the warm pressure on his chest drew his attention. He held his breath for a second as he focused on the still sleeping form of Rain. Her cheek rested over his heart, her left hand was curled into a loose fist which rested against his neck. Her stomach pressed against his throbbing groin this nearness made it difficult for him to shake the dream. Part of him knew he should move her but the other part wanted her there. Despite the internal conflict he was comfortable with her there and strangely content.

He looked at the table next to the couch, his partly smoked cigar laid on top of a book of matches. He shifted her gently to his right and used his left hand to grab the cigar and bring it to his mouth. He bit the end and held it in his mouth as he worked a match free of the book and struck it on the side of the table. He breathed in as he lit the end of the cigar drawing the smoke into his mouth. He shook the match till the flame went out and dropped it into the ash tray which was beside the match book.

Rain slept quietly for the first time since she had been at the mansion, she did not dream which for her was a relief. She was warm and comfortable despite the relative firmness she was resting against. Unknowingly she snuggled into the warmth before her.

_Thump thump, Thump thump._

A calm heart beat filled her ears; her own heart relaxed matching the rhythm. She inhaled deeply through her nose a familiar masculine smell surrounded her as consciousness started to fill her body. She had smelled it before, deep and masculine with a sweet metallic hint which lingered with the scent of cigar smoke. She took a few more breaths opening her eyes as she became aware of a warm pressure across her lower back. As her eyes adjusted to the light she became acutely aware she was all but cuddled into someone's chest.

Awkwardly her eyes rolled up the pale figure her body went stiff as she realized just who she was lying against. Her chartreuse eyes locked with Logan's she went still as he quirked an eyebrow and took a long drag from his cigar before removing it from his mouth. She was oddly quiet and seconds seemed like an eternity. Her body was molded to his and even in her half sleep state it took her no time to realize that even through his jeans she could feel the bulge which pressed to her abdomen.

"…Uh morning Logan." Her voice held an unsure tone as she watched him exhale smoke. She wrinkled her nose in a feline fashion as the pungent odor assaulted her senses. "Ick Do you know that that shit'll kill you… and" Her hands kneaded into his chest and she cocked her head from side to side. " Yer rather lumpy."

"Mornin' ta you to doll." His voice was calm as he laid the cigar in an ash tray which was on the table beside them. "I am muscular not lumpy."

Rain looked at him in uncertainty as she sat up in a smooth fashion which rolled her body against his. "I beg to differ." She said as her abdomen pressed firmly to his groin before went to her knees. She did not remember falling asleep however she was certain that when she did she was not laying the way she woke up.

His eyes narrowed as she moved to where her body was no longer touching his. She was wearing only her bra and pants and for a split second his body let him know its frustration with her absence. "You look kinda confused." He sat up making it to where they were sitting so close that they were almost touching as he reach forward and snuffed out his cigar.

"Yeah I…" She tried not to frown as an awkward silence filled the air and her body begged her to reclaim the odd comfort she had felt while she was touching him. "I uh don't remember falling asleep like that."

He smirked. "That's because we didn't, you fell asleep at the other end of the couch with your head almost touching my feet. Somehow when we were sleepin' you made yer way up the couch till we ended up like we did."

"Oh well why didn't you wake me up and make me move?"

He shrugged. "I was comfortable and I have only been up about ten minutes so you haven't exactly been in the way."

Bright morning light streamed through the window and Rain nodded as she looked at the clock over the fire place. She frowned and cursed softly as she started to stand up.

"Is it really 11:10?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I should have been to feed the cubs over two hours ago."

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not they depend on me?"

"The professor contacted me last night before I fell asleep, I let him know you were here with me and he had Ororo and Jean feed the cubs."

Rain visibly relaxed and smiled softly. "Thank you Logan."

"No problem doll." He stood up and started to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

Rain was silent for a second as her stomach rumbled softly. "Yeah."

"Does your head hurt?"

"No why is it supposed to?"

"Well we drank enough alcohol to kill most people."

Rain shrugged as she stretched and yawned.

"Are eggs, sausage and bacon good with you?"

"Yes thank you." Rain stretched as she stood up and looked out the window. The snow had stopped falling leaving the conifer trees laden heavily as they swayed in the breeze, the wind whistled and howled as it whipped around and rattled the window.

The sound of food sizzling in a pan filled the air as the smell of bacon reach her nose. Quietly Rain grabbed her shirt and walked to the kitchen. She pulled the top over her head and righted herself as sat down at the table watching Logan cook.

"Do you have any preferences with your bacon and is an omelet ok?" Logan asked as he flipped the bacon.

"Uh I will eat the bacon however you make it and an omelet sounds great."

"Not too picky." He removed the bacon strips from the pan and placed them on a plate which he had layered paper towels on.

"The past five years I have been eating my food 'on the hoof' when you are in that situation you can't be picky."

Logan eyed Rain as he put eight small breakfast sausage links in the pan, a soft smile played on her lips as she looked back at him. His attention turned back to the food he was cooking as Rain started working her fingers through her knee length hair. She closed her eyes as she silently combed her fingers through the raven river of silk.

After a few minutes Logan finished cooking the last omelet and plated the food. He looked at Rain her hair ran over her left shoulder glistening in the morning sun like a waterfall at midnight. Her soft yet defined features were almost serene. Her eyes opened as Logan sat a plate in front of her she smiled as he sat down across from her. She sat silently taking slow bites of her sausage. A few silent minutes passed by as she ate.

"Have you given any thought as to what you want to do?" Logan asked as he took a bite of his omelet.

A puzzled look crossed Rain's face as she took a minute to judge what he meant. "Well not really."

"Why?"

"I guess after what happened I had to choose between self-preservation and dreams with false hopes which would never happen. What do you think I chose?" Rain looked out a window over her shoulder her face was neutral almost devoid of emotion as she looked into Logan's eyes.

"Well I know things haven't been easy for you but things don't have to be that way. Things never should have been like that to begin with." His rough voice was soft.

After several long quiet minutes Rain finished eating her food her eyes staring silently out the window beside her movement caught her eye for a split second then everything went still and she looked down at her lap. "Things are what they are." She said softly turning her eyes to the man before her. "I can't change it so I live with it."

"There has to be something you want to do?"

Rain was silent for a few minutes as Logan finished eating. She looked out the window watching for movement I the trees which bent in the wind a memory dancing in her mind as she stared off into space. She missed a human life but she did not know how to live one now. "Yeah I want to kill my fucking brother." Her eyes were dark and distant as she spoke. "I will not find rest till I do."

"Revenge huh?"

"Something like that. What would you do if it was your family?"

"I would kill those responsible I am the last person who would try to talk you out of it." He looked at the rage in her eyes knowingly; he understood the rage which radiated from her body.

"Aren't you supposed to advise against it?"

"No, you asked me what I would do. You did not ask me if I thought you should do it. When it comes to that all I can say is I can not live your life for you Rain, killing someone is serious business and it will always weigh on you in some way. You need to ask yourself if you can deal with all the implications that come with it."

"I would not be discussing it if I was joking."

"Well at any rate you have a danger room session today. In an hour to be exact." Logan said looking at the clock which read 11:30. "It will be a good training step on the way to your goal."

**The sub-basement** **locker room 45 minutes later**

Rain stood uncomfortably with an unhappy scowl on her face. It was not the leather pants that bothered her but rather the corset like leather top which thrust her boobs all but to her to her chin. Her eyes scanned the steel like locker room till they met with Jean's. "I agreed to do this danger room thing but is this" she motioned to her clothes. "Really necessary?"

Jean nodded. "The corset top has been specially designed to suppress your power to a level which you should be able to control." She paused for a moment looking Rain over. "It should… should being the key word stop you from losing control."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rain tilted her head and took in a nervous breath. She looked down and sighed, she had never purposely used her powers not for something non-life threatening. "I uh I don't know if it is safe for me to do this almost every time I use my powers it blows up in my face and something really bad happens." She took a deep breath as a worried look found her. "What if…" She breathed deep and quick a few times. "What If I accidently hurt you guys?"

"Rain don't worry about it, we can handle ourselves." Jean laid her hand on Rains shoulder. "The danger room has safety protocols it can't hurt you." Jean paused for a moment and closed her eyes.

Rain tilted her head as she watched Jean nod. "I'm not worried about hurting myself."

_**Thump**_

A soft thump drew her attention behind her. Her nose twitched as she caught a scent on the air. Her eyes narrowed on an air vent just in time to see something move swiftly away from the grated front of the vent. Her eyebrow rose curiously as Jean spoke in the back ground.

_Rain… Rain _Jean spoke in her mind making small woman jump. "Rain did you hear anything I just said?"

Rain shook her head as she looked at Jean. "Sorry no."

"I figured that."

"Sorry."

"Well, they are ready for you in the danger room."

"Oh uh ok." Rain frowned. _I don't feel right about this. _

_Don't worry you'll be fine. _Jean smiled as she led Rain out of the locker room and into the hall. They walked in silence for a few seconds before they stopped at a set of doors. Jean pointed to the door in front of Rain. "This is your door."

"Ok just for the record Miss Grey it is not me I am worried about." Rain said shifting uncomfortably as she looked down at her cleavage line. "I look like a cheap hussy."

Jean smiled and shook her head. "I am going up to the observation deck. You will do fine and you do not look like a hussy."

The door in front of Rain opened and she stepped cautiously through. She took five steps in with her eyes closed and her head bowed. She took a deep breath silently chanting trying to calm her worried mind. Her ears barely registered the computer announce the beginning of the simulation. Ten seconds passed and the sound of silence was deafening.

_**Swish**_

The air pressure changed and Rain's eyes snapped open and she found herself surrounded by a forest. The sound of wind blowing whipped through the area making the snow laden trees bend. Her eyes widened with surprise as she sniffed the air. The smell of pine and distantly burning wood filled her body.

"Wow." Her breath showed as a little puff of fog. She did not know that it was possible for a computer to do this.

"How is this…" _CRACK!_ Her head snapped to the left as a wet snapping filled the air. "Possible?"

She walked over to a tall pine tree and tilted her head as she laid her hand on the bark. The rough surface was cold to the touch. "Wow." She gasped as she started to climb up the pine tree as the computer chimed. _Generating opponent._

Rain looked down at the ground as four men surrounded it. She tilted her head as the sound of men talking filled her ears.

"There she is get her." One generated man yelled as he struck at her foot with a cattle prod looking thing. Rain pushed her feet to the tree and climbed out of reach as she looked curiously at the man. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at the dark bluish black uniform the man was wearing had a red design embroidered on it. "MRD." She read out loud as a man yelled.

"You're goin' down muty." The angry faced man pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger.

Rain grabbed a branch to her right and swung out of the way of the angry red laser which hit the branch where it and the tree went together. The branch cracked and fell lose from the tree with a wet snap and Rain landed on top of the generated men with a thud. She jumped to her feet and let out an annoyed hiss as a man with a prod stabbed her in the shoulder. She grabbed the prod and frowned as she spun the man placing her in between her and the man with the gun making him absorb the laser beams. The man yelled the disappeared the prod in his hand disappeared leaving Rain's body vibrating with pain for a second. She breathed out and the fog of her breath froze the other generated men in spot.

_Generating opponent _the computer chimed as four more men replaced the ones that disappeared right before her eyes. Rain jumped and kicked out kicking another prod wielding man in the face, she frowned as he grabbed her foot and slammed her to the ground. Her head bounce off the hard snow covered ground and her ears rang as she closed her left hand into a fist. The generated man who had thrown her to the ground yelled as a spire of stone ripped through his body.

Rain stumbled to her feet as a man ran at her and smashed his gun across her face. "Owww." Rain growled as she focused on the man in front of her. Her eyes almost glowed as dark clouds appeared in the sky; static electricity filled the air and crackled as Rain blinked the man was ripped apart from the inside by the lightning.

**Observation deck. **

"Why is she in there? We all know she has power which is all but un-chartable." Storm asked as she watched lightning circulating around Rain.

"Ororo we need to see how well she controls that power." Charles spoke softly as he watched the energy gauge fluctuate. His calm eyes watched as lightning now traveled from man to man with a loud static clap.

**Danger room**

The four men disappeared and the computer chimed. _Generating opponent._ Three more men in MRD uniforms appeared however the fourth man to appear looked different. He was not in an MRD uniform. She tilted her head as she took in the sight of the man.

He was covered from head to toe in a red and blackish purple outfit even his eyes held no color. There was no discernable features not that she would have had time to take them in as the tall form teleported just inches from her with one movement so quick she could barely register it as he whipped a blade across her back shearing the bindings of her corset apart. It fell from her body leaving her topless the cold air whipped around her body and steam rose from her exposed skin as she felt her suppressed energy roar through her body.

"Hot damn." The man looked over her exposed body. "Dreams do come true."

She twisted away from the second blade fall. Stone covered her body as she protected herself from a blow to the head. Metal clanged as the blade smacked into her face. Her body glowed with energy as her eyes narrowed in annoyance as her skin started to glow a purplish black. "Now that is what I call a hard head." The man chuckled to himself as he kicked Rain in the face. His kick was so hard that she dropped dead to the ground her head slammed into the frozen ground.

Rain's vision went black as the dark energy surrounding her body released in a loud roar. A few seconds of pain faded as her eyes opened and the room took its true shape. The metal walls arced with black lightning leaving the room empty of everything but Rain.

**Observation Deck**

"Shut it down." Charles looked at Logan as the gauges started going haywire fluctuating wildly.

Logan touched his hand to the switch that could kill the power only to feel an electric jolt as he pressed the switch he jerked his hand back. "It's shorted out Charles we can't control it from here."

"That means." Storm spoke as she pulled Xavier's chair back from the now sparking control board.

"All the safety protocols are out." Jean said as the lights in the room died. "The power is out… how is that still running?"

"It is on a separate power supply and ran on different technology. The only to override and shut down the computer is from the inside."

**Danger room**

_PING PING PING PING._

An alarm screeched as guns popped out of the wall and targeted Rain. She rose into the air black energy radiated from her body as stone, water, fire, and air visible orbited her body like electrons around a nucleus.

_Rain. _

_What? _She looked up at the observation deck where she knew Charles and the others were.

_Listen there is a problem and I need you to manually shut down the computer from inside there._

_No shit Professor now what do I need to do?_

_Rain you need to take this seriously_

_I am! _

_. There is a circuit breaker on the opposite side of the room from you it is under a panel which protects it from being shorted out._

_I will try to shut it down. _She reply as a metallic sound drew her attention. Her eyes drifted to a large door which was opening to reveal a giant robot. "What the fuck is that?" She spoke so loud it echoed in the metal room as red beams flew past her head the sound of her feet on the floor as she moved filled up the room.

_It is a sentinel Rain._ Charles transferred his knowledge of sentinel program to Rain as to spare an explanation.

"Mutant Detected." A mechanical voice sounded as two beams of light focused on the small woman.

_I will do my best to avoid fighting with it. Please get everyone outta that room I don't know how long I can control this power I have never had so much at one time. _Rain floated across the room towards the panel.

A ringing sound filled the air as red laser beams raced past her body they disintegrated as they passed through the energy which radiated from her body. A metal whirring filled Rain's ears as the sentinel flew and landed in front of her. She hardly had time to react as a hatch on the machine's chest opened and released a missile.

**Observation deck.**

An air vent popped open and a small woman appeared in the room she clapped her hands together and her energy glowed blue as a protective shield held back the black energy which exploded from Rain as the missile went off in her energy field.

The explosion knocked Rain un- conscious and her dark energy shot out a supersonic wave which crashed against the boundaries of the room. The mansion shook as the room collapsed burying Rain in the debris.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

**This is a guide for some of the language used it is in Blackfeet.**

**Oki = Hello**

**Na-ahks = Grandfather/mother**

**Tso ta = Rain**

**Ta kaa kii sto = who are you**

**Tsa nii tap pii wa = How are you/what are you doing?**

**Sinopa = Fox **

**Three days later.**

Dust filled the air as Logan looked down into the mess which remained of the Danger Room. His eyes locked on Jean who was using her telekinesis to raise rubble from the floor. The collapse had closed down half of the mansion because the floor above it also fell.

He watched as Storm floated down into the hole with a flash light in hand as she scanned around the room.

"Jean! I've found her." Storm yelled drawing all attention to the room as she used wind to flip a large panel off of the small lifeless body. She looked at the blood covered body her eyes widened as she thought she saw her chest rise. "That's not possible." She gasped as she knelt by the small woman who took raspy breath. "We need a stretcher. She is alive." Her voice echoed through the darkness as Jean landed next to her and knelt next to Rain's lifeless body and checked her pulse. She was surprised at just how warm the small woman's skin was to the touch. After a few seconds she felt the faint pulse and sighed with relief as the stretcher was lowered to them.

**The sub- basement medical bay seven days later.**

"Tso ta… Tso ta ." A female voice stirred the in-coherent Rain from the darkness. "Tso ta you stupid cat wake up."

_**SLAP**_

Pain filled Rain's chest and her eyes flew open to greet the unfamiliar form which hovered over her. "What the fuck was that for?" She growled as her eyes focused on the copper skinned female beside her. "Ta kaa kii sto?"

"Ta kaa kii sto? _Tsk Tsk Tsk _I thought cats were supposed to be smart." The other woman retorted as Rain's cat eyes widened.

"Sinopa?" Rain's voice was shaky as she looked into the familiar brown eyes before her.

"Who'd ya think it was?" Sinopa replied in a sharp sarcastic tone. "The great spirit?"

"Well no." Rain looked Luna over. Her thin face had lost its once rounded juvenile look to mature high cheek bones, a defined nose and other archaic Native American features. "Oki. Tsa nii ta pii wa?"

"Oki. I have been well although the last few days haven't exactly been a walk in the park." Sinopa's dark eyes hardened into an almost disgusted look as she sniffed Rain. "Eww you stink." Rain shrugged as Sinopa bent and sniffed the side of her neck.

"You smell like…" _SNIFF_ "Dirt, alcohol, cigars and…" She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of a man off her skin. "That short man." The door behind Sinopa opened and the smell cigar smoke wafted in.

"Logan." Rain's voice was soft as she tried to sit up. Pain vibrated through her body as Sinopa hand tapped her shoulder forcing her to lie down. "Aw what the fuck?"

"You were completely crushed although you are healing your bones aren't solid yet." Sinopa said with a scowl her body turned towards the smoking man who was leaning against the door frame.

"Who's this?" Logan's deep voice was greeted with a glare.

"She is my cousin." Rain said as Sinopa stalked towards Logan and with one smooth action took his cigar and dropped it to the ground before she stomped it out.

"You are in a medical bay! Why pray tell are you smoking?" She growled as she turned her back to the man and focused her eyes on Rain. "You smell like him." She balled her hand into a fist and stuck her thumb out as she motioned over her shoulder at the man. "Is he the one who convinced you to drink?"

"What the hell? That was my last cigar." Logan growled as his eyes narrowed on the woman standing by the hospital bed.

"Sinopa quit." Rain growled as she felt her memories being shifted through. "Logan I am sorry she can be a bit."

"_Shhh _Tso ta." Her voice was chiding.

"Overbearing." Rain quirked her eyebrow as she looked at her old friend. "Are you done?"

"Not quite." Sinopa growled as she filtered through Rain's mind gathering information about the last five years. "Hmm… eww."

"See something you like?" Rain asked as the image of Logan naked in the cave flashed and Sinopa made a face.

"Not hardly." Sinopa voice was calm even though she was disturbed not only by the image but by the attraction to it she felt from Rain. "I know you're a cat affinity but I thought you didn't do animals." She turned to face Logan as Rain's skin glowed in embarrassment.

"I don't." Rain said flatly as she looked at Logan in silent confusion as Sinopa's hand slapped down on her chest. "Why are you hitting me?" She choked out past the pain as tears formed at the corner of her eyes threatening to fall down her face.

"Don't you ever do this to me again you stupid cat." Sinopa growled as she wrapped her arms around Rain's neck and pulled her up into a hug. "I thought you were dead." Her voice shook with tears as she squeezed Rain.

"Sinopa." Rain gasped. "Sinopa… let… me… go I can't breathe."

Sinopa released her grip on Rain and gently helped her lay back against the pillows. She turned her eyes narrowed back on Logan who stood silently watching the two women. "I can't believe you let her drink. You of all people should understand how unstable her power is particularly with her duality being so similar to yours."

"She is an adult and I am her friend not her babysitter." Logan spoke calmly as Rain pushed the white sheet off of her bandaged chest exposing her it to the air. The sight of her skin brought a flash of his dream to his mind.

"Ewww." Sinopa frowned as she got a flash from his mind.

"Stay outta my head."

"You were projecting."

"Projecting?" He made the word a question as he walked up to the foot of the bed and looked at Rain as she adjusted the blanket to where her shoulders were visible but her chest was covered.

"Think of it like thinking out loud." Luna said her eyes focusing on a tall red headed woman who walked through the door. "If someone is sensitive and not suppressing their powers then they can get flashes of what you are thinking."

"Good to see you awake Rain." Jean's voice was soft as she stood next to an IV drip looking at a chart. "How long has she been up Sinopa?"

"Not long." The other woman replied as she moved next to Jean and read the chart.

"You two know each other?" Logan asked looking between the two who were standing there conversing silently as psychics often do.

"Of course Sinopa and I have been in contact since we picked her up over a month ago." Jean flipped the page of the chart. "Could you two step out for few minutes?"

"Sure." Logan turned and walked out the door the sound of his footsteps echoed in the air as he walked up the hall.

"I see you in a few." Luna said softly as she turned and walked out of the room.

**36 hours later.**

Rain stared out the glass window pane of the room which she had followed Jean to. She had been released but only under the stipulation that she would stay in her room, rest, and not do anything stressful which might hinder her healing. Her eyes flicked to an alarm clock which read 10:30 pm and frowned she was bored.

Her eyes glanced around the room in an uncomfortable manner. She was not used to being inside and was now restless as she took in the plain white walls which had dark wood paneling for the bottom three feet as decoration. A TV hung from the wall next to the door about 5 feet from the foot of her bed and she looked at her reflection in it. Her bright eyes glowed in contrast to her coppery skin as they glanced around at the room through the reflection. She took in a breath and frowned at the stale air as she pushed off of the bed and took three steps opening the window to her left.

The cold winter air sucked into the room and circulated the air offering crisp relief to her lungs as she looked out over the yard at the partially melted snow. It was late February now and although the night was cold she could tell that the past few days had been warm enough to melt the snow. She looked at the partially frozen foot prints which danced around the yard showing the activity of the mansion's young inhabitants who probably went out to play in the few days that she had been stuck in the medical bay. She shifted back and forth restlessly as she eyes the clouds passing over moon out her window.

She turned from the window and walked over to the chair which was at the foot of her bed under the TV. Her gaze shifted to the chair as she looked at the two small tawny bodies which were curled up sleeping contently. Her hand touched the smaller female cub's head and it let out a heavy breath as she rubbed behind its ear. They were now 12 weeks old and had all but lost their spotted baby pattern to the adult tawny that cougars were famous for. Its green eyes opened lazily as it looked at her. She smiled and scratched its head as it rubbed against her hand and made a content cooing sound. Rain picked up the cub and cuddled it against her chest as a conversation she had with Jean and Sinopa played in her mind.

"_Tomorrow we will take you to the mall in Bayville and you will get some clothes." Jean said as she handed Rain the folded gray tee-shirt. A frown found the girl's face as she unfolded the shirt and looked at the blue X which was embossed on its left breast pocket._

"_With what my good looks I have no money I can't buy clothes." Rain said as she looked at the shirt she had been given._

"_Don't worry about money the professor is giving you money to get clothes and some personal effects." Jean watched Rain as she looked at the tee-shirt. "What do you think will those clothes work for now?"_

"_Clothes are clothes I guess." Rain said as she put the shirt on over a sports bra that she had been given. It hung loosely and almost fell to her knees. "There will do at least these aren't tight."_

"_Tso ta I brought this for you." Sinopa said holding up a large box which Rain took gingerly with curiosity in her eyes. "It is some things that Na-ahks sent for you_."

"_Thank you." Rain said softly as she sat the box on the bed beside her and opened the flaps. The smell of herbs filled the air as she pulled a pair of black moccasins which laced up to the knee out. Her fingers rubbed over the leather and tears came to her eyes as she smelled the cured leather. They were a pair that her mother had made. She ran her thump through the fringe at the top as a tear silently rolled down her face as her hand returned to the box. Silently she slid her hand under folded leather and lifted it out. _

_Her eyes danced over the buckskin and a sad smile found her face as she unfolded the soft white dress which was on top. She suppressed a sob as she looked over the beautifully beaded dress, she had helped her grandmother hand make it before she died and it still smelled like sage and sweet grass. She took in a deep breath and exhaled shakily as another tear rolled down her face. Her hand traced the tiny glass beads and shells which were hand sown one by one across the breast of the dress till they formed a sunburst of white and blue. She turned to Sinopa with tears shining in her eyes as she fought to keep them from falling. _

"_Thank you." Her voice quivered as she spoke. "I thought they were all lost that night."_

"_Na-ahks went to the house the next morning and collected what he could. He knew you weren't dead and we searched till the mountains were impassible. That spring they found the body of a girl your age but the remains were too decomposed for there to be a positive id and Na-ahks did not have the money to get the DNA test but he never gave up hope that you were still alive." _

_Rain looked down at the skirt at the bands of beaded blue fringe which were about eight inches apart with bells which jingled with each movement. She was quiet as she gently folded the dress and laid it aside. Her eyes returned to the leather which remained in the pile as she ran her hand over the soft leather and grabbed up the next article. She smiled as she unfolded the buckskin pants they were simple with red, white, yellow, and black beading which formed eagles over the pockets. She stood and carefully put the pants on, pulling them up her waist over her underwear. Her hands returned to the pile of regalia, in one motion she grabbed the vest and opened it looking at the beautiful vest which buttoned with beads made out of bone. She unbuttoned the simple vest and put it on over her tee-shirt leaving only the sleeves visible as she buttoned up._

_She looked in the box which was filled with regalia and herbs and other artifacts. Gently she reached in and grabbed a second pair of black moccasins which were brightly beaded with the eagle pattern. She sat down and put the fur lined shoes on. The rabbit hair was super soft as her feet rested in them. Now she was dressed she closed the box and slid off of the bed she would go through the box later when she was alone._

Rain stood silently in her room and shook the memory from her mind as she walked around the bed to the other night stand where the box had laid since she got into her room. She picked the box up and sat it on the bed in front of her. She flipped the flaps open and pulled the dress out laying it gingerly on the bed.

Her attention returned to the box as she grabbed two leather wrapped packages she laid the larger package on the bed and gently un-wrapped the light leather her eyes widened as they fell on the four feathers. She gently picked up the black crow feather a smile on her face as she stroked it with her index finger. She laid the feather on the bed next to her and turned her attention to the next feather picking it up by the quill. She spun the feather by the quill using her index finger and thumb as she watched the familiar stripped hawk feather dance from the air resistance. She held it as she picked up the third feather and sniffed it smiling as it tickled the tip of her nose it was an owl feather. She sat them down gently and looked at the last remaining feather it was white with the top half of it black, an eagle feather. She exhaled loudly and looked at the feathers taking in the meanings as she grabbed the thongs of leather which lay below them and fashioned them in her braided hair.

She looked into the TV and looked at her reflection smiling ruefully as she looked at the feathers which stood up ornately. The crow feather stood almost straight up and the other feathers stuck out diagonally with the eagle feather parallel to her right shoulder. She shifted her gaze back to the box and she reached in and gingerly fingered the fringe of a beaded knife sheath. She pulled it out and looked at the simple block design on its beads, her left hand rested on the deer antler which was used for a handle.

"I can't believe it." She said softly as she pulled the blade from its sheath. The obsidian blade gleamed in the light of the room as she ran her finger over the edge which was so sharp that that it drew a fine hot line of blood. She sheathed the knife as the memories of the summer she spent with her grandfather honing her flint knapping skills and making the blade. She stood and secured the sheath to the belt loops over the left hip of her pants.

Rain closed the box her eyes darted to the leather bound package she had pulled out with the feathers. She picked it up and knew before she unwrapped it what it was. A smile found her as she dropped the leather to the bed and eyes the beautiful cedar wood of the double flute. Her fingers danced over the holes which had been carefully burnt through the wood to create precise pitches. The fingers of her left hand traveled up the flute to the cougar figurine which rested over the whistle hole. She held the flute with one hand as she turned and walked to the door. She pulled the door open and glanced around the dark hall. Rain pulled the door closed behind her with a soft click she turned to her left and started down the hall the sound of people sleeping filled her ears as she walked quietly past the door which marked the room. Her feet made almost no noise as she stepped carefully her moccasins absorbed most of the noise.

Rain made it to the stairs and descended swiftly being careful not to make noise on the wooden and tile floor. The only light and noise was from the main living room where someone was watching TV. She walked so silently that someone with normal hearing would not have heard her as she pulled the front door open and stepped out pulling it close softly behind her.

The wind whipped around her body as she stood on the top of the stone porch which led to the door. The sky twinkled with billions of stars as a thin sliver of the waning glowed with its' usual silver beauty.

"Oh grandmother moon." Rain said softly as she walked across the frozen front lawn. She put about 100 feet between her and the building before she held the flute up letting it take in the blessed power of the night.

She started chanting a blessing into the night air her eyes closed as she faced to the north presenting it to guardian of the north wind. Her chanting echoing in the frozen air as the north wind blew in her face ruffling the feathers in her hair. After a few minutes she turned to the east took a breath and continue chanting as she presented it to the guardian spirit of the east. She was so focused on her chanting that she was unaware of the eyes which were now watching her from the porch.

Rain finished her chanting after presenting the flute to the spirits of the earth and sky feeling a peace as the cold wind whipped around her body. Although she was happy to have a little piece of home there was sadness in her heart as she turned the flute in her hand. Although it had been five almost six years since she had lost her parents she had not actually faced the pain and mourned instead she had ran from it. The wind carried the scent of the cedar mixed with sage, her mother smelled like that. She fought the sadness and sorrow which welled up in her like water about to boil over the edge of a pot.

She knew it was improper for her to still be mourning this long after death but she was a child when it happened and although it was a long time ago the wounds in her heart were still as fresh as if it were yesterday. She had given herself over to the animal so that she could not feel and now she could no longer hide and she knew it as she looked down at the vest she wore. The smell of her family of home danced through the air and her free hand rose to her face as she tried to stop the tears which were threatening to fall. She exhaled in a puff of fog as she place her fingers over the key holes of the flute and brought it to her mouth. She took a deep breath and blew a calm measured amount of air into the flute which sang a single mournful note.

She held the note till she was out of breath and she inhaled deeply and started stringing notes together in a song which reflected the sadness of her heart. Rain's back was to the house so she did not see the familiar form of Logan as he stood watching her.

Logan had the last two inches of a cigar hanging from his lips glowing in the night air. The fingers of his right hand pulled the cigar from his lips as he exhaled. The seconds ticked slowly by and minutes seemed like hours as he watched an intimate sorrow swallow Rain. The song was as beautiful as it was sad with each note he felt the sorrow which hung in her heart.

The notes danced on the wind and echoed in the air forming a round as they ascended and descended like a sacred prayer meant only for the ears of the Great Spirit. Tears now freely flowed down Rain's face as she pause only long enough the take a breath before resuming. The notes lifted, twisted and danced on the wind as she sent her sorrow, pain, and love over the sand hills to the heavens.

Logan watched Rain and for a moment she was the only thing which existed to him. The moon beams illuminated her skin giving her an ethereal glow as he walked down the steps and took a few steps toward her. He took a long drag off his cigar and closed his eyes as a flash of her body lying against his flashed through his mind. His eyes opened as the music stopped and he found himself looking down her small form crumpled in the grass.

Rain took in a deep breath as she tried to damn up the flow of tears but it was no use. Even though she was living in a house surrounded by people she felt helplessly alone. She inhaled hard and audibly sobbed as she shook. Her family had promised her so many things when she was little and she realized that promises were meant to be broken. There was only one promise that mattered to her now and that was her promise to avenge her parents and even if it took till she was old and dying she would kill Stone. That promise she had held herself to had brought enough comfort to her over the years that it would usually stop her tears but not tonight. She trembled as the tears fell onto the grass.

A scent caught her nose and her head snapped to her left as she turned enough to see the familiar form of Logan standing just feet from her. It took her a few tries to find her voice. "Wh- What are you doing out here?" Her voice shook as she swallowed her tears.

"I suppose I should ask you the same thing." Logan said as he dropped the last bit of his cigar to the ground and stamped it out.

"I couldn't stand being indoors doing nothing any longer." Rain said softly her voice still strained with tears as Logan crouched behind her. "What are you going to spank me and send me to my room?"

"Sometimes I forget just how young you are." He replied with amusement in his voice as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Then I see your pain and I am reminded of the hard life you have had and that age is only a number."

Rain looked at the ground as a tear rolled down her face. She was ashamed that not only was she crying but that someone had been watching her cry. She grunted her body going stiff as he shifted and wrapped his arms around her shoulders drawing her back into his chest as he kneeled in the wet frozen grass.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Stan Lee/ Marvel creations I'm just having fun with them.

Ch10

"You can't keep running and hiding from your pain, it only makes it worse." He whispered his mouth was so close to her ear that she could feel his breath. "Don't be ashamed of feeling Rain I ain't gonna think less of you for it." He loosened his arms as the small woman shifted and turned to face him.

Rain couldn't stop herself as her arms wrapped around his muscular body. She buried her face into his chest and wept. It was as if in his simple gesture he had undammed her emotions and set free the years of pain she now poured over his chest. She released everything that she had refused to release the past five years.

The way Logan was kneeling left her all but laying against him making him the only thing stopping her from lying on the grass. One of his arms wrapped around her back while the other rested behind her neck his hand on the back of her head. "Let it go."

Several minutes passed before Rain went quiet. Having been drained of all her tears she took a shaky breath and let Logan hold her. She had never been this close to another person and she most certainly had never let anyone but her mother hold her while she cried. Slowly her shaking stopped and after a few minutes she let go of him and stood up. The cold night air whipped around her body and she now found herself feeling almost empty there was no pain or anger only calm. He stood and she found herself wanting to reclaim the warmth she found in his arms. She looked down at the ground her arms hung limply at her sides as she fought the urge. She felt empty as if most of the pain had fled her body with the emotional outburst leaving her just a shell.

Logan's eyes focused on the small woman before him he took a step closing the distance and reached out gently grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger tilting her face up. "You are too beautiful to hide your face."

He was so close that his breath was hot against her lips the smell of whiskey and cigar smoke lingered between them. He was just a tad taller than her which made it to where when she tilted her head to look up her lips touched his, a simple brush so soft it almost felt as though it didn't happen as she parted the kiss. There was just enough space between them that their bodies weren't touching even though their clothes were. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be you have nothing to be sorry for." His thumb rubbed against her chin his fingers held her face as his lips molded to hers. His arm wrapped around her lower back as her body molded to his. His feet were apart enough that she stood between them. His lips rubbed teasingly against hers his tongue darting out here and there to taste her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck fingers weaving into his hair as she parted her lips to him. His tongue invaded her mouth rubbing against hers tasting her sweet breath they took turn massaging each other.

Rain closed her eyes and shuddered as her skin broke out with goose bumps and tingled where ever they touched. It felt like her belly was flip flopping as her abdomen tied itself in pleasurable knots sending shivers up her spine. She had been kissed before but not like this, she had never known such feelings existed. Her eyes opened as she felt a bulge pressed against her lower abdomen. Her hands slid down his shoulders and chest which were exposed by his unzipped leather jacket. Her hand rested on his waist her finger tracing designs on his hairy skin. Although the kiss as almost clumsy at first on her end she caught the rhythm and soon found herself actively engaging in the tango of tongues.

He sucked on her bottom lip as he broke the kiss his lips trailed down her chin and neck to the hollow of her throat. Their bodies were pressed so firmly together that his arousal bulged against her lower abdomen. He opened his eyes and looked at the small woman in his arms, her coppery skin showed bright almost red and her lips were swollen from the kiss. Her eyes glowed in the darkness bright yellow with wild flecks of emerald. His lips found her again with renewed vigor their breathing rubbed their bodies together as his right hand slid up her body till it cupped her breast through her leather vest.

"Eww Tso ta! Why don't you two get a room!" The familiar voice of Sinopa yelled making Rain jump and pull back from the kiss as Logan made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat.

Rain pulled one hand from Logan's body and flipped Sinopa off as her skin glowed a bright embarrassed red. If Sinopa saw her making out with Logan then only the spirits knew who else had seen them. She pulled herself away from the warm comfort she found against his body and knelt down in the frozen grass to retrieve her flute.

"Logan make that stubborn cat come inside you know she should not be doing anything Stressful." Sinopa put heavy emphasis on the word stressful as she pulled the window that she had opened shut.

Logan let out a strained breath as he watched Rain stand his eyes examining her face as she stood. Her lips were still slightly swollen from his kiss and her skin glowed in as she grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his and turned to face the mansion. "That's a nice shade of red." There was humor in his voice as they started walking toward the mansion.

"Fuck you Logan." She said as they walked into the mansion. It was dark and it seemed as though no one else was up as they made their way through the front hall and up the stairs. Her body vibrated with arousal, she knew he had a good nose and she knew as she took a deep breath in that if she could smell the pheromones that their bodies had release that he could to. Despite the deep urge to run and hide in her room she did not want to be alone and even with the cubs she would still feel alone which was not normal. She silently pondered why till they reached her door which was across the hall from Logan's. "Can I go in your room with you?" She spoke as he looked at her. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure." He led her into the room with him and let her hand go before moving to close the door behind them.

Rain looked around the room which was very similar to hers. She quirked her eyebrow curiously at a Canadian flag which hung tattered on the wall opposite his bed. The walls like hers where white with wood paneling which went part way up them and like hers his had shelves and a closet built into the wall behind the bed with a door off to the right which lead into a full sized private bathroom which was complete with a large bath tub which was also a shower. There were clothes on the floor at the foot of his bed which was partially unmade with one corner of his blue plaid blankets drawn down. Off to the right of the bed there was a coffee table and two arm chairs. The table had three bottles of whiskey and a half smoked cigar in an ash filled ash tray.

Rain moved closer to the flag as she examined the writing which was on it, it was so faded it was hard to decipher. She was silent for a moment as she read the words Team Alpha Flight. Her breathing stilled as she felt Logan behind her even though they weren't touching he was close enough she could feel his breath on her neck. She looked back at him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Team alpha flight was a hero team I used to be a member of in Canada." He said answering her unasked question.

"Cool." Rain said relaxing into his body and placed her small hands on his hairy arms. She did not know why but she liked being touched by Logan. She silently traced designs on his skin her touch so feather light that it tickled.

"Don't that tickles." Logan said as the tickling sensation added to his hormonal frustration.

Rain twisted and turned to face him with a mischievous glint in her eyes as her hands slid slowly from his arms to his chest. "I didn't know you were ticklish." As she traced her fingers lightly up his chest to his collar bone.

He took a deep breath and moved his hands to where his fingers tickled the back of her thighs. She went still and shivered and he smirked. "I see you are to." He moved his hand slightly and tickled the back of her inner thigh which made her arch her body against his and gasp slightly as just that little touch made thighs deep inside her body clench. The smell of arousal hung thick in the air as he repeated the action which made her squirm against his body.

"You… Don't play… Fair." Her speech was choppy as she tried to suppress laughter. She frowned at his cocky smile.

"I don't play fair but you like it." His lips hovered over hers so close they could feel each other's breath.

Rain blinked and moved so fast he could hardly even sense her movement. She hooked her leg around his and used her other foot to spin them and take him to the ground with her on top. They landed with a thump as Logan grunted and looked up at her almost in surprise. She now straddled his waist and looking down in a sit up position. She lowered herself shifting to where her face was next to his, her lips next to his right ear. "I guess I do like it." She rubbed her cheek against his and traced the tip of her tongue around his ear lobe. "But I see." She swayed her hips on his and moved to where her lips hovered over his. "That you do to." She pressed her lips to his briefly before she jerked her head towards the door as her ears registered a rowling sound, footsteps and giggling.

She sprang up the sounds gave her just enough to bring her conscious mind crashing into her driving away her other desires as she took a step towards the door and Logan sat up with a sound of frustration watching Rain tilt her head back and forth listening to sounds so soft he could hardly hear them.

"What are you doin?" He asked as he stood and watched as she pulled the door open and two children fell into the room.

Rain's eyes narrowed on the children which were holding the two cubs giggling. One child was a boy with blonde hair and solid red eyes, and skin so opaque it was pearlized from the blood beneath the surface. The other was a girl with white hair that changed color as she moved and eyes which glowed every color imaginable her skin had stripes of color which seemed to change from second to second. "May I ask what you are doing she said kneeling next to the children as the larger female cub licked at the boy's face.

"Well uh me and my sister heard some noises and we came to see what they were." He said standing carefully with the cub in his arms.

"Yeah we heard some thumps and heavy breathing." The girl said innocently as she smelled the air and cocked her head like an animal who finds something interesting.

Logan looked at Rain shaking his head with a smirk at the embarrassed look on her face. "Well Kayla and Kyle I think you two need to go back to bed."

"We… are." Kayla said with a yawn between her words. She stood slowly and picked the smaller female cub up with both arms heaving as if it were heavy. "When we came out your door was open and." She handed the cub which was covered in dirt to Rain. "The kitties were in the hall."

"They knocked over a plant down the hall." Kyle said as he hugged the cub he held tight.

Rain stepped out into the hall, her eyes following the little dirty paw prints down the hall to the source. She sighed as she looked at the plant which had been drug out of its pot and chew beyond recognition. She shook her head and sighed as she looked at the dirt which covered the hall. "Blizzard and Tundra you are little devils." She said as she stroked the little female's head.

Kyle took a step and handed the larger cub to Logan who was now standing next to Rain looking down at the cub which he was now holding. "If I may ask Professor Logan." The boy asked drawing Logan's attention down to him. "What were you two doing?"

Logan looked at Rain who looked down and covered her face (which was a vibrant red) with her hand as if trying to hide her mortified look. "Uh well… what we were doing is nothing for you two to worry about. Now go to bed you two."

The boy shrugged and looked at his twin sister who grabbed his hand and yawned as they started walking down the hall. There forms disappeared down the hall the only sounds that could be heard were their voices which carried down the hall.

"What do you think they were doing?"

"I dunno."

"Well whatever it was they were loud."

Logan looked at Rain who stared at the floor refusing to look at him. She all but glowed with embarrassment as she looked at the cub in her arms.

"That's a nice shade of red." Logan said as Rain looked at him with narrow eyes. He quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips in a teasing manner. "It really suits you."

"You're an asshole Logan." She started to walk to her door.

"You like me anyways." He said as she pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"Do not." She said as she froze her eyes focusing on the disaster which was her room.

"You and I both know that's a lie." He looked into the room his eyes widened slightly as he looked at the bits of fluff which filled the room.

"Fuck me…" She breathed out in disbelief as she held the cub up to look at it in the eyes. "What did you do?" She tucked the cub under her arm and looked around the room. The feather pillows which were on the bed were shredded, little bits of white feather were being blown into the air where they covered the heat vent. The box had been chewed and dumped other than that the room was intact.

Rain took a step back only to find her back pressed to Logan's chest. She took a deep breath which made her shoulder rise and her body shake as she exhaled and closed the door. She maneuvered around his broad form and started down the hall. She stuck her hand out and using her power she collected all of the dirt in the air used an air current to right the pot as she replaced the dirt and repaired the damaged plant with slight concentration.

Logan followed close behind with the other cub resting on his arm he watched the frustration radiate from Rain as she hopped over the banister of the stairs as opposed to walking down them and by the time he made his way down the stairs she was out the door. He frowned as he pulled open the door to find her across the yard by the stables already.

Rain walked into the familiar stable and took the cub in her arms down to the stable which they were usually in. She slid the gate open and placed the cub gently in the hay before she leaned against a wall and slid down it sitting in the hay next to the cub who was now chewing on a deer antler contentedly. She looked at the ceiling as she tried to shake all the hormonal and emotional frustration which was overwhelming her from her body. She closed her eyes and sat in silence mentally chastising herself till Logan's distinctive footfalls filled her ears and her heart and body pulsed with an excitement and fear which she did not understand. _You have got to be kidding me._ She sat silently till she heard him enter the stable and place Tundra the big cub in the hay. _You can't do this._ There was silence for a few seconds as she felt his body heat near her. _This kind of attachment is bad. You will only get hurt _She told herself this as she tried to fight her urges it was all too much as she opened her eyes and found herself staring into his cool gray gaze.

Their eyes locked as they silently examined each other's eyes. Despite the calm on the surface they both shared the same deep haunted look that one would not see if they did not know what they were looking for. In each other's eyes they could see echoes of their own pain staring back at them.

Rain stared intently at the rawness deep in his gray sea. The silvers, blues, grays, and blacks all told a separate silent story. Pain, passion, fear and sorrow, mixed with joy, excitement, lust, and anger despite the youth of his body his eyes told his age in a very raw haunting manner. She knew he had been hurt and she knew that he probably saw something similar in her own eyes. She closed her eyes and looked down at the hay between her feet. She sighed as she stood which put her almost chest to chest with him. She stepped to the side then backed out the door till her back pressed into the gate across the way from the cubs.

Logan slid the door shut and looked at Rain. She looked back at him with the fierce, wide eyes of a trapped animal. He was silent for a second he understood she felt trapped not just by circumstance but by her emotions and despite her neutral front he saw it deep in her eyes.

"Rain I am not good at this emotion stuff either but I can see just how trapped you feel. I've been there and no one is going to force you to stay here. If you do run the door is always open. I am not going to tell you to stay but I am going to ask that you give this a chance." He spoke softly pausing for a second to receive her silent reply. "There are people who care about you here."

"That's the problem Logan. Giving this a chance whatever it is, is a bad idea. When people care it complicates things." Rain's voice was sad with a broken quality.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"You don't understand Logan. Because of me most everybody that loved and cared for me, that I loved and cared for… are dead." She shook her head as anger and tears filled her eyes. "Caring about me is a trap and it only ends one way… and that is with the poor fool who cared to be in a pine box six feet under."

"Rain I have lost over half of my life, it was stolen from me. I don't remember who I was or anything about my life beyond a few years ago. I can't say it doesn't bother me but I ain't using it as an excuse to push the people I care about away." His voice was stern as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I can tell this is new to you and you are scared and like an animal you are trying to run from everyone and everything. But if there is one person who still cares about you then all is not lost, it took some really good friends to make me realize this fact." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to his chest. "No matter where you are there will always be someone who cares about you."

Rain relaxed in his arms as she listened to the beating of his heart and the blood coursing through his veins. She was silent as Logan held her to his chest then her mind started screaming and she placed her hands flat against his chest and pushed till he was an arm's length away. "I can't do this this isn't fair."

"Can't do what?"

"I" She took a deep breath and exhaled hard. "I can't involve you… or anyone for that matter in my mess."

"You can't involve anyone. Girl everyone here has been involved since we went to Montana to get you." Logan frowned as she shook her head.

"One person involved is one too many. I put everyone in danger just by breathing Logan." Her eyes narrowed and then all of a sudden her vision went black and her body went limp and she collapsed to the floor.

Logan felt the change in her as her body went temporarily blank of her life force and the room started to glow blue. "What the fuck?" He asked as he blinked and found himself standing in darkness surrounded by glowing stars.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own the xmen (Damn it) But I do own this story (YAY).

Ch 11

"Do not be alarmed son." A calm female voice echoed through Logan's body and mind as well as the air.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Logan growled looking around the dark star filled abyss for the source of the sound.

"Who I am is too complicated for even your mind to comprehend. I have taken you and my daughter Rain from the world you know into the world she was born in." The woman's voice was calm as she appeared in front of Logan. Her body glowed purple and her features reminded him of a combination of Jean and Emma Frost.

"What is this place… where is this place. Is this the astral plane?"

"Astral plane no we are far beyond that, this is neither here nor there but it is everywhere and nowhere."

"How does that work?"

"Child the details are too complicated for your mind to comprehend."

"Child?" Logan made the word a question as he looked at the glowing creature before him.

"Yes child." The woman smiled. "I am several universal life time's older than you or in essence by human words older than time itself."

"Older than time… ok."

"Time is relative it has no beginning and no end it is all about perception and you are not prepared to have this conversation." She said looking at the confusion in his heart and mind. "Now let us return to the matter at hand." Her eyes turned to Rain. "Hand her to me."

Logan looked down at Rain for a second before he picked her up cradling her gently as he took a few steps toward the glowing woman and transferred Rain into her arms gently.

"Oh my child" The glowing woman spoke softly. "You have seen much pain in such a small span of life." She knelt and laid Rain flat on an unseen surface a sad look on her face as she felt the torment inside the young woman's body.

Logan stood watching silently as the ethereal woman placed one hand on Rains head and the other over her heart. Seconds passed and Rains unconscious body started to glow the same purple that the woman's did. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well let's just say I am helping not just her but you as well." She spoke softly as she placed a kiss on her child's brow.

"I understand you helping her but me… what is the catch?"

"Let's just say I like you." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ok." He said eyeing her skeptically as he watched Rain's unconscious body as it glowed. A concerned look showed in his eyes as symbols appeared on her skin. "What is that."

The goddess smiled. "Do not fret. It is a seal which will help her manage her power." She said as a form appeared beside her. "Sinopa my darling it has been a while."

Logan's eyes widened as the young woman looked at him although she appeared the same as she normally did with her beautifully archaic features glowing purple. Her high cheek bones and defined jaw line were famed by her knee length hair which cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Tso Ta and I are sisters' twins to be exact." Her dark eyes glowed purple as the same marks which appeared on Rain appeared on her. "We are not identical as you can tell but we are twins none the less."

"The problem Logan is that hominids tend to be very weak and the power that was originally contained within Rain was too much for her original body to contain so I had to split it half and half between the two girls." The goddess said as she looked between her two children. "Tso Ta or Rain as she is call in english has one aspect of the power… which deals with the physical world and elements contained within it. Earth, air, fire, water… etcetera."

Logan nodded as he looked at Rain's lifeless body still wondering about the rest of the powers which had shown themselves. "Does Rain know they are sisters?"

"Unfortunately due to her very turbulent life it is hard to say what Rain remembers but I shall say I owe a great deal of thanks to you for her even being alive right now." The goddess's statement drew a strange look from Logan who very clearly did not remember his past.

"How do you mean?"

"It does not matter at this point in time; you are not prepared to deal with the explanation."

Logan eyed the goddess with suspicion as three glowing bands encircled each of the girls upper arms each band was made by several shapes which were close together and upon further inspection revealed all of the fazes of the moon from new to full. With one touch from the older woman Rain was naked with a mark glowing over her belly button Logan stared at the mark which took the form of a five pointed star encircled by all of the symbols of the zodiac. He stared at Rain for a moment before he turned to Sinopa who was also naked but her body had transformed slightly. Two fox ears stood erect from her head as a tail swished behind her, her muscles changed slightly becoming more defined in her arms, legs, abdomen, and chest. Her face became more angular and animal like, the fox like markings glowed purple giving her an otherworldly appearance as she stared at Rain who was now shifted in a similar way.

The goddess looked at Logan then at her daughters. "I know this has been hard for you and I am asking you to be patient. She..." The goddess looked at Rain. "is as attached to you as you are to her."

Logan quirked an eyebrow and made to speak only for the goddess to hold her hand up. "Tsk- tsk you can't lie to me I see every side of a situation and I can see it in your heart before you can feel it or will admit it."

The goddess and Sinopa exchanged glances as they silently conversed and an annoyed look crossed the young woman's face. "Fine mom but don't say I didn't warn you."

"We will talk another day my dear and till then I am asking you to be co-operative you know how unstable your power is." The goddess said softly before turning her attention to Logan and motioned him to move closer. "Logan…" She said as he moved to stand next to the three women. "I am going to ask something very important of you." Her serious tone drew his attention in a questioning look. "I need your help in fact we all need your help."

"Ok."

"My daughter's powers are really two parts of a whole to put it in terms for you they are Yin and Yang."

Logan nodded to show his understanding.

"One can't function properly without the other." She said glancing between the two girls. "When they are separate they are unstable and they can't control their powers properly."

He watched the goddess's loving face give way to the concern within her. "I am asking you to be the circle that binds them and the line that divides them."

"How would one do that?"

"Well it is simple and you are already well on your way." She smiled at the dumb struck look on his face. "Tso Ta won't leave the area she is in because of you and Sinopa won't leave because of her. Therefore you are the circle that binds them." She turned and placed her index finger on the location of his third eye and flung it open letting him and her both feel the intensity of the sexual and emotional attraction that he and Rain shared. She smiled as he went to his knees quivering and gasping as his body was sent to the edge of pleasure with one small touch.

"Wh… _Huff huff._" He took several heaving breaths as his body shivered in echoes of the pleasure released from the inside. _"What did you due to me."_

She smiled a wicked smile as she looked at him. "I let you feel the full effect of the lust which you and Rain share for each other."

His eyes were wide as he looked between the goddess and Rain. His breathing slowed as he made an effort to control it she made him cum by one touch.

"You have very powerful feelings for my daughter just as she has for you. It is this strong bond which allows you to also be the line which divides them." She looked at the man before her as he righted himself and stood. "That bond mixed with the power I am going to bestow upon you will make this triad complete and balanced."

"Complete and balanced… how do you figure mom?" Sinopa inquired in a condescending tone. "He is unstable and rash."

"He maybe but he has years of experience in meditation and martial arts which gives him an edge on control which neither of you have. That alone will save countless lives if you both lose control at the same time."

"How?"

"His heart, body, and soul call to Rain and he is dominant enough and has a strong enough will that properly equipped he can call you both back to yourselves." The goddess said in a tone which stated it was the end of the matter.

"I don't think you have the right person." Logan said looking at the goddess. "I think the professor would be better suited for this than me."

The goddess smiled and shook her head. "He would seek to cage the beast within them and control it. He would not give them the chance to learn to control it themselves."

"But I lose control and go berserk."

"You are strong willed enough to fight it and bring yourself back to normal even if it takes a little effort everyone needs to release tension every once and a while." She looked between her daughters. "They cannot bring themselves back. It is not a problem if just one loses control because they are equipped to be able to reach each other, siphon, and redirect the energy forcing each other into their animal forms."

"Ok then why do you need me?"

"Because if they both lose control at the same time then outside of a third who is a dominant they could destroy not just the planet but the galaxy." She said concern hung heavy in her voice as she looked at Logan. "Please we need you and you can't deny that in a way you need them to."

His eyes scanned the three women if front of him. He hardly knew Sinopa so he could not judge one way or the other. His eyes scanned Rain, he found it surprising that his pulse sped up and skipped a beat excitedly. He looked at her small form his eyes scanning every rise and fall of her curvy body. Even partially shifted she was beautiful to him. Her nude body still glowed purple as his eyes scanned its smooth beauty in awe. He sighed in resignation it was true that he lusted for her but as his heart fluttered like a trapped bird trying to fly back to its mate. Could he possibly love a woman he hardly knew who was barely more than a girl? He pondered this as he watched the goddess levitate and flip the small lifeless body of Rain.

"Logan would you please hold out your left hand?" The goddess said before turning her attention to Sinopa. "Bare your neck darling."

"Yes ma'am." Sinopa said softly as she shifted her long hair to side and exposed her neck.

"Logan I am going to bind you three into a triad which will hold their powers in check giving them no more than what they can control. Every six moons as indicated by the seals on Sinopa and Tso Ta's arms they will gain a small amount of power so it will be easier for them to learn to control it." She spoke slowly and clearly searing the words into his mind. "The seal that I am placing on the three of you will give you a mental link which will allow you to find each other at anytime from anywhere. Even if they are shifted and the psychics can't ."

Logan nodded and looked at the symbol which was now glowing on the palm of his hand it was a black and white yin yang with a fine line of red encircled the halves signifying their togetherness and split the colors into the familiar form of a yin yang. The same symbol appeared on the back of Rain and Sinopa's necks.

"This symbol will only show if they are about to lose control. All you have to do is touch one of them and you can bring them back to themselves." The goddess spoke softly. "And if you are on the edge they can do the same for you."

Logan stared at his hand as the mark faded, disappearing from view leaving his hand smooth once more. "I'm still not sure that this is a good idea."

"Ah have a little faith." The goddess said as Sinopa glared at them showing her contempt for the idea.

"Faith I am not cut out to be a babysitter."

"No shit… mom I am not going to listen to some old hairy man who can't even control himself I mean why did you pick him?" Sinopa growled in annoyance.

"Sinopa we have discussed this but to reiterate my point child." The goddess said squaring her focus on her daughter. "He is a dominant with considerable experience when it comes to control. He is blunt and if need be he is more than capable of beating your ass and keeping you in check."

"But… but." The younger woman was cut off.

"No if ands or buts about it now it is time for you to return. You and I are finished for now my child." The goddess's tone was chiding. "We will talk about this later."

"Fine… Whatever." With a soft pop she was gone leaving just the Goddess and Logan and Rain.

"I understand what you mean by the line that divides them now." Logan said softly as the goddess picked up Rain and cradled her in her arms. Rain's body had stopped glowing and returned to normal with her clothes back in place.

"She always has been strong willed that one and I believe that this one once her confusion and inhibition clears up will become quite the force to be reckoned with."

"Confusion and inhibition?"

"She has been quite traumatized in her short life and now within the next few human months the rest of her mind is going to come to terms with what all has happened and when that happens she needs someone strong."

Logan looked at Rain even when she was unconscious she looked tortured. "What can I do about it? I can't even take care of my own problems."

"There is nothing anyone can do not even me at this point. My sisters the fates can be very cruel and even I am powerless to stop them. The only thing in both of your favors is that they have taken a liking to you in their own sadistic ways."

"Why don't I find that comforting."

"Because you're intelligent."

"I'll take that as a compliment I suppose." His eyes still locked on Rain as he conversed with the omnipotent woman before him.

"She is very attached to you and I can tell by the look deep in your eyes you share this attachment. I can tell you this she won't run she is just scared and like an animal scared she is lashing out at those closest to her."

"I understand that but how can I help her?"

"Just be patient and take things a little at a time and as you help her I will help you deal with the skeletons in your closet." The goddess said moving before the man with her child in her arms.

Logan looked between the goddess and Rain as she was shifted to where he cradled her in his arms.

"It is time for you two to go back to your own realm my dear. I will be in contact with you soon." The goddess said as the tow started to fade. "I am placing you two back in your room what you do from there is up to you."

The voice faded and Logan found himself standing in his room inside the mansion with Rain in his arms. Her hand clutched his shirt and her cheek rested on his shoulder with her breath falling warmly against his cheek. He yawned and looked at the alarm clock which was on the table next to his bed it read 1:50 am.

He walked over to his bed and laid Rain down on top of the blankets he stood still bent over the small woman as he cupped the hand which gripped his shirt and gently pulled it loose. Just holding her hand he could feel not just her heart beat but his heart skip with an excitement he had not felt in a long time. He placed her hand on her stomach and took a step back shaking his head.

Rain groaned in her sleep and rolled on her side as Logan walked over to the table which held two bottles of whiskey he grabbed one and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took a long drink from the bottle letting the burning drive all thoughts from his mind. His eyes once more drifted to Rain as he pulled the bottle from his lips. His eyes scanned over her body and came to rest on her face as a troubled was still on her brows. He took another long drink emptying the bottle of its contents he sat it on the floor between his feet.

"What the hell am I doing?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own the x-men or any Stan lee/ marvel characters but I do own this story.

Ch 12

The next day.

Logan's eyes opened he was unsure exactly when he fell asleep but he was oddly content with the way he awoke to find Rain in his arms with her back pressed to his chest. Part of her long dark hair draped over hers side and down her body reaching her knees in a raven river of silk. Her dark arms were curled up around his arm which was wrapped around her chest holding it firmly in place. Several silent minutes passed as he looked at the small woman in his arms, the light shining in the window touched her skin bringing it to life with a golden glow. As he watched her sleep his eyes drifted over the moons which now marked her arms, the night's events played in his head.

He was no stranger to losing control but last night surprised him. He had promised himself after being rejected by Jean and Mariko that he would not open himself to that kind of pain again; swearing up and down that no woman was worth it. Yet now as he lay in his bed with Rain so close to him he felt so intense it was as if the feelings he had for both of those women were very minuscule. He could not remember the last time he had felt like this yet now he questioned was it his feelings or something implanted by the goddess.

He contemplated silently as the beast within stirred just below the surface. It had enjoyed itself the last time he awoke to find Rain not just close but lying on top of him. His primal pleasure at her close proximity throbbed through his body making him painfully hard. As he thought he realized that this was not the first time and therefore could not be solely the work of the goddess.

Rain took a deep breath which rubbed her body against his and made his body ache more. Although he was accustom to having an erection in the morning he was not used to this primal intensity. He felt her body stiffen as she shifted slightly and pressed her body more firmly to his. He took a deep breath and despite the fact that he knew he should move he stayed put. Rain's firm grip on his arm relaxed slightly, with each breath her breasts rubbed against his arm and hand.

If he were like Sabretooth then by now he would have simply fucked her whether she protested or not. However he wasn't and the idea of rape disgusted him. He did know that in certain circumstances especially sexual that if he was in that primal place there could be a point of no return where instinct would completely take over but he felt too strongly for Rain to allow that to happen. Several minutes passed as Logan lay contently holding her, despite the past night and the questions about the goddess and the intensity of his feelings he was content and all of his primal urges did not want to let go. Minutes crept by as Logan fell asleep once more.

_That strange awareness that fills one's body when they first awaken filled Rain. In an instant she became aware that her back was pressed to something warm and firm. She yawned and stretched the tension of the small stretch started in her shoulders and rolled down her body till it reached her toes and her eyes opened as a small sound that was almost a yowl escaped her lips. _

_She was silent as she stared at Logan's familiar pale arm which was wrapped around her chest with her hands holding it in place. She blinked a few time as her eyes adjusted to the light which was coming in through a partially covered window. She let go of his arm and twisted slightly so she could look back at Logan. Their eyes met and she was surprised to find a strange look in his feral eyes they were raw, dangerous as ever but she had a hard time understanding the full gaze. _

_It was clear to her that he was content with how they were laying in fact as she rolled chest to chest with him he silently smiled as his arm traveled down her body and his hand came to rest in the small of her back. Her body vibrated and tingled with frustrating hormonal urges as the bulge of his erection pressed to her abdomen. Despite how she acted last night in the barn and her lack of memory of how she ended up back in his room in his bed she was content to be there._

"_Good morning." She said softly as her arms rested against his chest and her fingers now rubbed feather light designs on his collar bone and neck with a questioning look in her eyes._

"_Mornin' ta you too." Logan said, he quirked an eyebrow as her feather light touches made his body tingle. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was just as content as he was and that at this moment._

_Rain moved and pressed the tip of her nose against the muscular flesh at the hollow of the throat where his neck and collar bone met. She traced a line up his neck to his Adams apple which she rubbed her lips over before she continued her line up. Veering to the left (since he was laying on his right side) she followed his strong jawline up to the spot right behind his ear which she nuzzled as she breathed his scent in softly. She had wanted to do this since she met him in the cave. She pulled back and Logan shifted slightly turning his face his right hand pressed to her neck at the base of her skull his fingers intertwining in her hair. He claimed her lips gently he licked and nibble the till she opened up to him; eagerly greeting his kiss._

_He explored her mouth as his left hand slid down her back till he cupped her ass. His tongue rubbed the roof of her mouth and then entwined with her as they found a writhing rhythm. He moved his left hand up and around her body as he shifted to where she was pressed to the bed beneath him. His hand pressed against her muscular stomach under her shirt as he used his knees to part her legs._

_Rain fed at the kiss eagerly as she shifted her legs to allow his lower body to rest between her thighs. The way they were laying sent waves of tingling through her body as she now explored Logan's mouth. Her arms were wrapped around his body. Her left hand was at the base of his neck while her right hand was tracing lines on his lower back._

_Logan broke the kiss as his lips traveled down her chin to her neck. His lips parted as he traced a wet line down her neck to the spot that she had first kissed him. His teeth grazed the skin at the hollow of her throat where it met her collar bone. He alternated between licking, nipping, and sucking on the skin as his hand traveled up her stomach and cupped her breast his fingers rubbing the bare flesh._

_Rain took a deep breath, her body arched against his as he kneaded her breast. This small movement rubbed her hips against his and sent erotic shivers through her body and down her spine. _

_Logan shifted rubbing his hips firmly against hers, the friction made him throb as his body begged for release. He removed his hand from under her shirt (which was in the way). He sat up and with his hand which was behind Rain's neck he drew her up as well, kneeling between her legs as his hands went to the hem of her shirt. As he pulled it and the vest up her body she raised her arms and let him pull the clothing from her body. He lustfully gazed at her his eyes locked on the exposed flesh. _

_This was not the first time he had seen her breasts hell the first time he met her she was naked. However this was the first time that he was looking at her as a man looks at a woman. She was beautiful._

_Rain did not fully understand the lustful look in his eyes but it made her blush anyways. He had seen her naked before but now it felt different it felt awkward. She did not know what to do and it showed in her eyes._

_Logan wrapped his left arm around her back and drew her body against his. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes as his lips found hers. He shifted to where he was kneeling with Rain straddling his lap. _

_His left arm wrapped around her lower back as she took charge of the kiss and explored his mouth. She alternated between sucking on and nipping his lips and deep probing as his right hand slid up her side and came to rest right below her left breast. His hand cupped her breast his thumb rubbed across her nipple. She groaned low in her throat at the feather light touch her hands were limp at her sides. That small sound was enough to encourage him as he rubbed the flesh a little harder, the reaction was instant as it puckered against his thumb as Rain gave a small shudder. _

_Logan broke the kiss as he worked down her jaw line and neck. He stopped over the jugular tracing his tongue over it he felt it jump excitedly at the small touch. He sealed his lips against the skin nipping softly as he kneaded her breast and rubbed his thumb back and forth over her nipple. He felt her pulse speed up and sucked the flesh into his mouth the tip of his tongue rubbing back and forth as it beat erratically. He sucked as hard as he could for a few seconds before pulling his mouth away. He eyed her neck looking at the dark hickey that formed for a brief second before his lips returned to her skin. _

_Rain wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, her fingers entwining with his hair. Her body pulsed with waves of pleasure which were almost painful they started at her core and worked their way up her spine. His lips were hot as they trailed down her skin and he shifted to where his face was buried into the valley between her breasts; his mutton chops tickled her skin. He moved and palmed one breast as he caught the nipple of the other in his mouth. He sucked hard and captured the small bead between his teeth torturing the nub with flicks of his tongue as she cried out as his hand slid her stomach and came to a stop to where he cupped the most intimate part of her through her pants. _

_Her eyes flew open and she tensed as he rubbed his fingers against the soft leather of her pants. His lips curled into a smirk as he sucked her nipple deep into his mouth his teeth bit into the flesh almost to the breaking point as he pressed the tortured bud to the top of his mouth and continued to firmly rub her._

_Rain's breathing hitched as she shuddered against him and as if that was a sign he drew his mouth away from her chest and released her. The only thing that kept her from falling back was her arms wrapped around his neck. He grabbed her hands pulling them from his neck he pushed her to the bed then moved them to the hem of her pants in one smooth movement he unbuttoned them and slid them down her before he pulled them off and dropped them to the floor before repositioning her legs to where he once again kneeled between them._

_He looked down her body the dark lustful look in his eyes made her look away. She knew about sex, she had read plenty of books but that was it. She didn't know what to do or if she should be doing it at all. _

_As if he could sense her uncertainty he smiled. "Ya don' have ta do anything ya don' want ta." His rough voice was soft as he spoke._

"_I know." Her voice was shaky as she spoke. "It… it's not that I don't want to… it's just… it's just." _

"_Shh." He leaned forward his lips covered hers for a second he whispered against her lips as he cupped her exposed womanhood with his right hand. "I know." He thrust two fingers into the virgin opening._

"Ahh." Rain let out a startled sound as she jerked herself awake her chest heaving as she took deep breaths. Her eyes were wide as it took her a few seconds to realize she had been dreaming. Perspiration beaded on her skin her eyes narrowed as she realized she was wrapped in some ones sweat covered arms

Logan lay silently he too was jolted from his sleep he too was breathing heavily. He smirked as Rain started to struggle. He paused as the unmistakable musk of arousal filled the air. Was he the only one who had that dream? _The_ _link!_ He chuckled deep in his throat as he realized what happened and tightened his arms around her. Her body clinched internally and she went stock still as if she just realized _who_ was holding her.

Rain let out a breath that she did not realize she was holding. As she took a breath in she smelled their arousal and heat crept up her skin. _Oh my stars… If I can smell it. _A realization hit her._ HE can. _"Uh Logan."

"Wut?" He replied in a gruff voice. She shifted slightly, her body rubbed against his aching member which now strained almost painfully against his jeans.

Rain went stock still as her body reacted to the feel of his erection pressed against the small of her back. "Uh… can you let me go?"

"Hmm… I _can_ do almost anythin' doll." He lowered his face to where his lips rested on her ear lobe as he inhaled the sweet musky scent which she exuded; he smirked as he ground his hips against her back side. "But I can tell yer enjoyin' this just 's much as me."

As he spoke his facial hair tickled her jaw and she shivered involuntarily as he sucked her lower ear into his mouth. "_Nnh_… please." The word fell from her lips pitchy with breath.

"Please what darlin'?" He all but purred as nipped and sucked her ear lobe please carried so many meanings. He shifted the arm which was wrapped around her chest till his hand cupped one of her large breasts holding her tightly to him. He made the silent decision to have fun with the situation.

_Please what? _She closed her eyes as she tried to ground out the urges flooding her body. She groaned softly as he sucked hard then released the flesh with a wet sound. His lips touched to the side of her neck. She tried to find the words again but. "_Nuh_." Was the only thing that fell from her lips.

One hand kneaded her breast as the other slid down her stomach to the waist band of her pants. He undid the snap of her buck skin pants with one hand and slid them down he hips before he slid his hand down into the curls of her woman area. "Please wut Rain?" He asked as he artfully rubbed his fingers into her sensitive folds.

"Uh." Her eyes were clinched tight as she fought to control her body. "_Nnn_." She fought a groan as he plunged two fingers inside of her. She had read about situations such as this but had never truly experienced it until now. She went rigid as he pulled his fingers out and thrust them back into her.

Even though she was slick her body was tight so much so that two fingers was a tight fit. He could tell from her reactions that she truly was virgin but that fact became even more clear as she involuntarily bucked her hips against his hand and he felt her maiden head.

Jolts raced up Rain's spine as she made a sound of protest. She was used to having a degree of control over her body so her lack of was concerning for her. "L…Logan."

"Wut?" He thrust his fingers into her body repeatedly in a deliberate rhythm. As he rubbed her nipple between the thumb and index finger of his other hand. He pinched and pulled at the trapped nub.

"P please… St stop." She gasped out between ragged breaths. Her body tensed as she fought the urge to thrust her hips against his still moving hand partially meeting his thrusting in one swift painful movement.

"Are ya sure?" He felt her body scream no as her bucking involuntarily spurred him to speed up. "Uh - Nuh" She groaned the sound was high as she tried to reply but the words were lost. Then the only sound which filled the air was the wet sound of him fucking her with his fingers and their breathing.

The pleasure added to her uncertainty as she found herself questioning if she truly wanted to stop. What started to scare her was that she was starting to enjoy it. _Do I want him to stop?_ _No!_ She screamed mentally trying to stop herself from going over that edge. "Ye… Yes! Please." Her breath was ragged as she felt an extreme pressure building deep within.

He smirked he could tell there was a part of her that still wanted him to stop, but he could tell just how at odds her mind was from her body on this. That new link came in handy. "Rain." He thrust into her with three fingers and felt her body give a little spasm. "Rain are ya sure ya want me ta stop?"

She nodded her eyes were closed. "Please."

"Then look me in the eyes and answer." He thrust into her forcefully twirling his fingers as he did so.

Her body spasmed once more and she cried out wordlessly as he thrust once more. Her eyes fluttered open and she twisted head neck to look at him her eyes were glazed they met his. "L-Logan… please stop." She voiced her decision the words coming between heavy gasps, her body protested once he removed his fingers. She was shivering and almost gasping as he continued to rub her swollen nipple with his fingers.

Rain grabbed his hand her fingers laced between his as her palm rested against the back of his hand which now simply cupped her breast.

Logan brought his wet fingers to his mouth and licked away the salty sweet juices. She was as sweet as she smelled a dark smile found his lips as he felt the new link between them open once more. He could feel her confliction; her energy was a wash between the uncertain fear which made her want him to stop and instinctual curious but frustrated desire which screamed for him to touch her again. He would give her what she desired on both accounts.

Rain was still, she tried to slow her breathing as internal conflict ripped through her. She wanted him to stop… right? But how is it that now that he had stopped she wanted him touching her _there_ again. It felt wonderfully wrong and right at the same time. How could that be? She shifted to where she could look at him and the look in his eyes made her body clinch tight. A dark lustful hunger filled his eyes and for a moment she felt the sexual frustration he exuded it was so strong she had the intense desire to find out what all that look promised.

She attempted to look away but he grabbed her chin and moved to where his lips were just hovering over hers as a mischievous smile played on his lips. "The next time." He licked her lips "Ya beg." Her lips parted and she took a breath he plunged is tongue inside her mouth then pulled back. "It _won't_ be 'cause ya want me ta stop." She felt the certainty of this statement as his lips brushed hers once more.

He released her and abruptly sat up. The vulnerable confused yet hungry look in her eyes was almost too much for him to restrain himself. He stood up and walked over to the table where his cigars were. He grabbed one and sliced the tip off with a flash of claw before he brought it to his lips. He grabbed a zippo lighter off of the table and with a flick and a puff he lit the cigar and sucked the smoke into his mouth.

**Knock knock knock**.

"Logan." The all too familiar voice of Sinopa sounded through the door.

"What?" His voice was rough as he spoke and made his way to the door.

"I am assuming since Tso Ta is not in the barn or her room that she is in there with you." Sinopa's voice was low as she spoke.

Rain pulled up and buttoned her pants as he open the door and leaned against the frame Sinopa stared past him. Her eyes drifted between the two suspiciously as she made a face of disgust and waved the smoke (which now surrounded her) away from her face.

The women's eyes met and Rain tried for all the world to look normal. Despite her calm veneer her scent and disheveled appearance betrayed her. Sinopa snorted in disgust at the musky scent which filled the room.

"Jean and I would like to leave within the hour."

"Ok… what does that have to do with me?" Rain asked completely forgetting the reason they were leaving.

"We are taking you to get clothes." There was annoyance laced in Sinopa's voice as she looked at her sister. "Or did you forget when you were" Her eyes flicked up to Logan then back to Rain. "indisposed?" She quirked her eyebrows as she said the last word.

_Shit she knows. _Rain cursed mentally unaware of the open mental links between her and Logan. She had had a link with Sinopa since they were very young; she often wondered about it but was never bothered by it enough to ask.

"Damn right I know." Sinopa's voice was even more annoyed as she looked at the surprise on Rain's face. Logan chuckled under his breath and Sinopa's eyes bore into him. "After all Rain you and your _fuck buddy_ are not the only ones with animalistic senses."

Rain blanched at the statement the color drained from her skin as Sinopa flashed a malicious fanged smile and Logan laughed outright. "Uh we di…" She was caught so off guard it took her a few seconds to finish her statement. "We didn't do that."

"Right well any way." Sinopa's eyes narrowed. "Please take a shower and change your clothes. I don't think I could stomach the two hour car ride if you smell like that."

"Like what?"

"Like him."

Rain cocked her head and sniffed her skin his scent clung to her all but covering up her own. She looked between Logan a Sinopa who were now having a stare off before shrugged and moving off the bed towards the door. "All right I'm comin' you two play nicely." Her statement gained her a reproachful look from Sinopa and a look which she could not interpret from Logan.

Sinopa turned and almost stomped down the hall her annoyance could be heard in every step. Rain shook her head as she reach Logan who was still leaning against the door frame smoking. She stood next to him for a second before she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and then walked past.

Logan pinched her ass as she walked by and smirked in amusement as she jumped slightly and squeaked in surprise. There was just something about her that got to him. He did not close his door till her door closed and he heard the sound of the shower in her private bathroom.

He took a deep frustrated breath; he wanted so badly to join her. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to fuck her. Just the thought of holding her was almost too much his body was still throbbing. He snuffed out his cigar in an ashtray on the small table where he had grabbed it from earlier.

He headed into his bathroom closing the door behind him. He pulled the knob to switch it the water flow to the shower head before he turned the cold water on. He took off his clothes and stared at himself in the mirror, the only evidence that showed from their encounters was his erection.

She got to him just thinking about her made his body throb. He turned and stepped over the edge of the tub into the cold stream of water. He stood silently letting the cold water wash over him.

Five minutes passed and the cold water which usually did the trick offered no sobering relief. His body still throbbed as his penis stood erect and cold. He grasped the tip and rubbed his hand down his aching member. He found a rhythm and closed his eyes throwing his head back so the water beat his face and ran down his body.

**Two and a half hours later.**

Rain stared out the window of the car in amazement, although she had lived all over the country due to her parent's constant need to move she had never been in a city so big. The buildings in New York City and Manhattan were so tall she stuck her head out of the car and looked up but she still couldn't see the tops of most.

Jean pulled the car into a garage which had an open sign out front. The last fifteen minutes had been spent trying to get a parking spot. Jean had circled block after block scanning the minds of people in an attempt to find an open spot and finally she found one. In her everyday life she didn't usually use her powers like this but when in the city she would sometimes make an exception. With a content look she pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car she looked back at Rain and smiled at the amazement which shined in her eyes.

"So what do you think Rain?"

"I have never seen anything like this. It is amazing" Rain's bright eyes were full of curiosity as she looked around the garage they parked in. She had never been in one of these either.

"You have never been in a big city?" Jean asked as the trio climbed out of the car.

"No. I have seen pictures but I have never been in one." Rain said as they started walking towards an exit. "My parents were always strange about where we lived. Hell we never stayed in one place for more than a month."

"Oh." Jean opened doors which lead to a stairwell which led to the street.

"My parents were always acting like something was after them… it didn't make sense to me till that night…" Rain trailed off at the thought of that night. She was silent in contemplation till they reach the street.

As if Jean and Sinopa both heard her troubled thoughts they both zeroed in on her. Jean put her arm around the small dark woman's shoulder. "Relax Rain there is no reason to go there today."

"Yeah today we are going to have fun Tso Ta" Sinopa interjected as she patted Rain's arm.

Rain smiled. "Thanks guys." She said softly as she looked up at the tall buildings. "So where are we going and how do we get there?"

"We are going to the Manhattan Mall. We are taking a subway." Jean said as she led the trio towards the subway they wanted.

"A subway?"

"Yes it is an underground train."

"I think I have read about those. Forgive my ignorance I have never been in a city this large or a city with a subway." Rain spoke as they weaved through the mass of people which filled the sidewalk. "Is it always like this?"

"Like what?" Jean asked as she led them into the entrance to the subway she wanted.

"So… crowded" Rain replied at the bottom on the stairs. She frowned as she found the subway tunnel was even more crowded than the street. As they continued to walk a man in a trench coat came up behind her his hand grabbed her ass. She growled and grabbed the man's wrist as he squeezed her ass through her pants. "You picked the wrong woman dick." Her voice was a thick growl and her nails which were now claw like bit into the man's wrist drawing fine lines of blood.

"Well well _Mon Cheri _yer fiery as eva." The all too familiar swag of Gambit's voice filled the air.

Sinopa spun around her glare fixed on the strange man who placed his hands on Rain's hips. She glanced between the strange red eyed man and Rain. She opened the link and found the knowledge she was looking for.

Rain released the grip she had on his wrist and shifted her hand back into its human form. "Remy do you know how close you are to getting fucked up?"

Remy looked at his bloody wrist and shook his head as he laughed. "It good ta see ya little Hell Cat." He moved his hands to where they hung at her sides.

"Hell Cat?" Rain quirked her eyebrow as she met his red eyes.

"It be yer nick name _Cheri."_

"That's news to me."

"It fits you Tso Ta." Sinopa spoke smirking as Rain jumped as if she just realized that her and Jean were still there.

"Remy when did you get here I thought you were in Louisiana." Jean asked as she looked at a large clock on the wall.

"Well ya know me _Mon Ami_ Gambit pop up when ya least spect it." He smiled at the women as he spoke.

"Well Gambit we need to get moving or we will miss our train." Jean said as she looked at the platform they needed to go to watching the train pull into the station.

"Off ta Manhattan? Gambit join ya for the ride. I gots stuff ta take care uh there." His strange accent made both Rain and Sinopa exchange odd glances and snickered. Gambit gave the girls a strange look as they made their way to the platform and boarded the train. "Wha' tis so funny?"

Rain looked at Sinopa then at Gambit with a big grin. "Ya jus' talk so funny." Rain mimicked his accent and Sinopa busted out laughing while Jean smiled and shook her head as they made their way through the river of people who were now filing on and off the train.

Rain looked around the train as Jean and Sinopa sat down on some plastic bench like seats to the left. Just like the streets and the subway platform the train was crowded and she quickly found just how uncomfortable she was in the crowd. The noise, the smell and the activity quickly became an overwhelming nuance as she squeezed past Gambit and sat next to Sinopa.

"Tso Ta relax." Sinopa spoke softly as she looked at her sister.

Rain's eyes were wide and her breathing rapid as all on the scents, movements, and sounds set her on edge. Her hands were balled into fists and her now claw like nails bit into her palms and blood now filled her hands.

_Rain Relax this ride will be over in a minute or two. _Jean spoke calmly into the younger woman's mind.

Rain's wide cat like eyes met Jeans calm greenish hazel eyes. _I don't like this there is so much going on._

_It is ok calm your mind and focus._

_Focus… on what?_

_How about retracting your claws so that you don't bleed all over._

_Oh. _Rain looked at her hand and slowly focused on the claws which after some coaxing retracted. She held her hands up and watching the blood flow down her hands and arms till the cuts healed and the blood coagulated.

_You are going to have to wash the blood off. There is a bathroom in the station._

Rain manifested a thin layer of water on her hands and rubbed her arms breaking the blood down into water before she released the water back into vapor. _What blood?_

_The blood on your… _Jean looked at her arms and shook her head_. Never mind we are here._

The train pulled into the station coming to a stop as Jean stood up and Rain followed suit. The doors opened and the small group filed out. They walked through the crowded subway station and up the stairs. Rain did not find much relief once the reach the crowded surface.

_This is going to be a long day._ Rain's thoughts rang in her head as she followed Jean and Sinopa.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own the x-men or any Stan lee/ marvel characters but I do own this story.

Language guide

Black feet

IT'S A HAPPY DAY  
_II KII TAM MI KSIS TSI KO_

Young Girl _Ko Ko Na_

Star Ka Ka To Tsi (spoken it sounds like _Ka Ka Toetsi)_

ME OR I_  
NII STO_

HOW ARE YOU DOING / WHAT'S GOING ON?  
_TSA NII TAP PII WA_

I AM WORKING  
_NIT TAP PAO TA KIT_

COME HERE_  
POH TSA P0 TA_

Ch 13

**Three hours and several stores later.**

Rain stared at her reflection in a dressing room mirror. She had more clothes than she knew what to do with yet they were still insisting she get more. The outfit she currently had on did not look bad in fact she hardly recognized herself. The outfit consisted of a pale blue spaghetti strap sun dress and pale blue 3 inch heels. She took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably at the constriction of the bra she was wearing.

"Come on Rain." Jean's voice drifted through the door.

Rain sighed as she twisted the handle and opened the door. Sinopa and Jean looked her over.

"Oh you look so cute." Sinopa cooed.

"Uh thanks I think I know how the tigers at the zoo feel." Rain shifted uncomfortably and picked at the bra strap.

"Do you like it?" Jean asked the same question she had been asking all day.

"I suppose it is ok." Rain "Clothes are clothes."

"You have said the same thing all after noon." Jean looked at the inherent discomfort in Rain's eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I have spent the last few years of my life without clothes I am just a little overwhelmed and slightly uncomfortable." Rain looked at the people who were walking by staring at her.

"Don't worry you will get used to it." Jean watched as Rain walked back into the changing room. The other two women were silent till she re-emerged in the pair of jeans and tee-shirt Sinopa had lent her.

"Are we done yet?" Rain's voice was soft as she voiced her question. Her stomach growled and the realization that she had not eaten in since the day before hit her.

"There is still one more store that we are going to." Jean answered watching Rain frown.

"Ugh… Can we get food first?" Rain stared into Jeans eyes. "I'm liable to start hunting little kiddies if we don't." She stated making a joke of it.

"No hunting we will go to the food court." Jean laughed softly as they made their way to check out. All of the girls had their arms full of bags of clothing and once they checked out they had three more bags added to the mass.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**1 ½ hours later**

Rain sat in a chair her eyes focused on the bags which surrounded their table. The noise of the ever present mass of people filled her ears as she slowly finished eating a slice of pizza. She had become increasingly uncomfortable with her surroundings. As of now she was certain of two things. Number one being that she did not like being surrounded by people and number two was she did not like shopping.

A small sense of dread filled her as she finished eating and looked at Jean and Sinopa who were now ready to go. She sighed in resignation to her fate and slid her chair back as she glanced around the crowded cafeteria sadness filled her eyes as she looked at the families who moved around the area. Her mind drifted to her family or rather her lack of family. What would her life be like if she hadn't ran could she have saved them? She had pondered this question thousands of times. She hardly even remembered what her mother and father looked like.

"Tso Ta…Rain." Sinopa gripped the arm of the distant eyed woman. "Are you alright?"

Rain nodded and looked at a family who walked by two older children a boy and a girl chatted loudly as their parents lead the way, the boy looked to be 16 or 17 and the girl looked to be 10 to 12 about the same distance in age she was from Stone.

"Rain what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Sinopa asked as Rain turned her shining eyes to face her.

"Eh seeing all these families makes me think." Rain trailed off as she closed her eyes.

"About what?"

"Nothin'"

"Tso ta!"

Rain growled low in her throat in annoyance. "Drop it Sinopa."

"Rain do you really want to do this the hard way? We can't help you if you don't let us and remember I can find out whether you tell me or not."

Rain's eyes narrowed into deadly slits as she took in a deep breath. "Look we can talk later but right now drop it because I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Sinopa's eyes darted to a woman who was now standing behind Rain.

Rain's nostrils flared as she stood up and spun to face the hovering woman her fist clinched at her side. "Is there something I can help you with other than your eves dropping problem?" Her chartreuse eyes glared angrily into the bright blue eyes before her.

"Well." The woman's eyes darted over Rain's shoulder to Sinopa. "I see that she has not lost the bite first ask questions later approach."

"Did you honestly expect any different?" Sinopa replied casually.

Rain examined the woman before her with a curiously annoyed look. She looked familiar but she could not place her. "Do I know you?"

"Ah Tso Ta now I am truly insulted." The woman had a playful coy tone as she shifted the strap which held a banjo to her back to allow a person to pass behind her.

Rain's jaw dropped as it finally hit her who this person was. "Riley holy fuck how long have you been in New York?"

"Oh now you know me." She smirked as she looked at Rain. "I haven't been in this cesspool long, and I go by a different name now."

"And that is?"

"Miss Bedlam."

"Bedlam… Like chaos?"

"Yes… It is good to see that all those years of feral living did not dull your mental dictionary Rain." Bedlam spoke softly as she looked over Rain's shoulder at Sinopa and Jean as they both stood and grabbed bags.

"Well Bedlam did you find the keys you were looking for the last time we talked?" Sinopa asked as Rain picked up four bags which were at her feet.

"As a matter of fact yes." Bedlam looked at Rain and Jean briefly.

"Good." Sinopa looked at Rain. "Are you ready Tso Ta?"

"Ready as I will ever be but is it absolutely necessary for us to go into another store I now have more clothes than I know what to do with and I want to get the hell out of this city."

Jean smiled "There is one article of clothing that you need and do not yet have."

"And that is?"

"Properly fitting bras."

Rain looked down at her chest and frowned, she detested the torture device she was currently wearing but she recognized her current lack of choice and sighed. "Fine but after this I am leaving and I will walk if I have to."

"I see she has not lost her stubbornness." Bedlam said with a smirk.

Sinopa sighed and shook her head. "You have no idea."

"We all share the same grandfather I am certain I have some idea."

"You three are cousins?" Jean asked as she looked at just how similar the three black haired red skinned girls looked.

"Hard to believe huh?" Rain said looking down. Her two cousins had been orphaned when they were small children and had been raised by her grandfather.

"Well anything is possible." Jean looked from one girl to the other. "I didn't realize till now just how alike you look. Now that I think about it you almost look like sisters."

Rain smiled but it could not hide her rueful expression. "When we were kids we used to get that all the time. At the community events we used to go to people always confused us."

"I could see that being a problem. Particularly with you two." Jean motioned between Rain and Sinopa. "If it weren't for your eyes you would be identical."

"Now just imagine this Jean we all used to have dark brown eyes." Rain said as she followed Jean who was now trying to lead the three to the store.

"I may be psychic but I think I would have had trouble when it came to telling you apart."

Rain smile and turned to Bedlam who was walking next to her. "_Ko Ko Na Ka Ka To Tsi. Ii ki tam mi ksis tsi ko."_

Bedlam smiled. "It has been a long time since I was called that _Ko Ko Na _Tso Ta." She said linking arms with Rain.

"_Tsa nii tap pii wa?"_ Rain asked slipping comfortably into her native language.

"_Nii sto? Nit tap pao ta kit." _Bedlam said looking at Jean and Sinopa who walked ahead weaving through the crowd.

"Ka Ka To Tsi, Tso Ta _poh tsa po ta." _Sinopa call to the twofrom the entrance of a store about 30 feet away.

Rain sighed as they made their way towards the store. Her eyes took in the pink and red which decorated the front of the store as Bedlam released her arm. "Victoria Secret what could I possibly need that is in there?"

"Under garments." Jean said as she lead they walked into the store.

"Under garments… I already have bra's." Rain protested as Bedlam and Sinopa walked into the back of the store whispering to each other rapidly.

"You have sports bras… You need some actual bras."

Rain frowned and cursed herself for being very well endowed in the female sense, as Jean talked to an attendant who came over to see them.

"Alright dear follow me" The older woman said as she led Rain to a dressing room.

Sinopa watched Rain walk begrudgingly into the stall and turned her attention back to Bedlam. "So Ka Ka To Tsi level with me what have you found?"

"I found an office which used to be used by several different military groups I was able to hack their computers and I found old tapes which were to say the least were disturbing. Stone was right your guy's parents they were taking place in the experiments."

"Shit well don't say his name too loud we don't need Tso Ta flying off the handle."

"I know but tonight we need your help we are going to an old base where the records show that all four of us were born there, more over Dawn has found information on us in a Hydra data base and she has found our DNA scans in the MRD network.

"Fuck it is like we thought."

"No it gets better through my contacts I have been able to follow a badly covered trail back to the late 60's it was a project which ran through the 80's a project which is linked to the Weapon X program." Bedlam looked out the window at the tall form which stood watching her through the window.

Sinopa looked at the tall blonde man. "I told you not to bring him here." Bedlam shoved a USB flash drive into Sinopa's hand. "I didn't have much of a choice."

"Fine get him out of here before Tso Ta gets out of the fitting room she will lose her mind if she sees one of the people who she blames for our parent's death."

I know he won't be there tonight. The details are in the file if you are in then meet me at midnight." She gave Sinopa's hand a squeeze and turned walking out of the store leading the man away as Rain walked out of the room with an arm full of bras.

"Whoever invented these devices of torture should be hung." She said as Jean and Sinopa walked up to her.

"Oh it is not that bad." Jean smiled as she looked at the annoyed look on Rain's face.

"Says you… Where is Ka Ka To Tsi?" Rain asked looking around.

"Who?" Jean asked tilting her head slightly.

"Bedlam." Sinopa answered grabbing the bras from Rain she walked over to the front desk. "She had to leave."

"Ok. Can we get out of here?"

"In a minute." Jean said looking at thongs which were hung on racks.

Rain tilted her head and looked at the underwear and tilted her head. "What the fuck is this?" She asked picking up a thong stretching it between her hands like a rubber band.

"It is underwear."

"It don't look like any I have ever seen, what would possess someone to want to wear these?"

"Well if one is wearing leather pants or tight clothes these don't leave lines."

"I would rather not wear any at all."

"Yeah well in some of those dresses you got you won't have a choice."

"Well I ain't wearin' that kind of underwear." Rain's fingers slipped the under garments went flying through the air like a rubber band they smacked into the back of Sinopa's head.

Sinopa turned around and looked at the underwear which were laying at her feet and shook her head. As she took the bag of items that she had just paid for from the clerk.

Rain was laughing as Jean put down the item she was looking at and lead her and Sinopa out of the store.

The group was silent as they caught a taxi and made their way back to the garage. After a long day of people Rain felt a sense of relief once she was back in the car and they were making their way out of the city.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own Xmen or any of the Stan Lee or Marvel creations. I am just playing with them.

Ch 14

The group had arrived back at the mansion at about 5:30 pm and Rain had been in her room with mountains of clothes trying to make order out of chaos. She had changed into a pair of black jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt with a black bra and was sitting with her back to the door when she heard it open. She turned and smiled as the cubs ran in and pounced on her cooing and purring.

"I think they missed you." Logan's voice drew her attention up over her shoulder. His eyes scanned the room which was full of clothes. He smiled as one cub climbed up on her chest and rubbed its face against her cheek. The other cub pounced on her and she fell over laughing her eyes sparkled happily as she looked up at him.

Rain pushed the cub off of her and rolled over onto her stomach resting her on her elbows with her head on her hands she rolled her eyes up and watched Logan as he watched the cub jump on her back and lay with one paw over each shoulder as it started biting her right ear. "So Logan." She swatted at the cub who cuffed the side of her head in return. "How was your day?"

He knelt down and picked up the cub that was on Rain's back. "Not as eventful as yours." The cub struggled in his arms till it faced him and with a loud purr it rubbed its face against his.

"Yeah I have determined that I hate the city." Rain growled low in her throat as the other cub sank its teeth and claws into her shoulder. She turned her head to the left and curled her lips as she snarled loudly at the cub; blood ran down her arm as the cub retreated. She exhaled loudly and pushed herself to her knees in a push up manner.

"She got you good." Logan looked at the blood which trickled momentarily down the back of her arm. He sat the cub on the floor and shook his head as the small furry cub wrapped itself around his ankle with claws and teeth.

"That happens from time to time, I need to take them out for a romp." Rain said as she stood up. "Well thanks for lookin' out for them."

Logan shrugged and walked towards the door. "Compared to some of the kids here those little balls of fluff are nothin'." He walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

Rain looked down at the cubs which were now attacking each other playfully. She sighed as she bent and scooped up both of the cubs. She looked at the clothes strung about the room and made the silent decision to mess with them later. She jostled the cubs and opened the door. She closed the door and made her way down the hall. She walked past Logan who was standing at the edge of the stair case talking to Storm as he smoked a cigar; she could feel his eyes follow her down the stairs.

Rain rubbed her cheek against the back of the larger female cubs head and smiled at the soft purring. She made her way to the door which led out to the back patio dodging random groups of teenagers as she went.

"Hi Rain." Kitty called waving to get her attention over her shoulder.

"Uh hi… Kitty right?" Rain asked as she turned to face the teenager.

"Yeah... Oh my god the cubs are so cute. They have gotten bigger." She said walking up to Rain the two girls she was talking with followed suit and Rain found herself surrounded.

"They are so cute." One girl said reaching out. "Can I pet them?"

"Uh sure be careful they are teething." Rain warned as the girl stroked the smaller cub on its head.

The larger cub meowed and pawed the girl's hand. "Aww it sounds like a kitten."

"Well they are members of the minor cat family so it is very closely related to the house cat." Rain said smiling as the cub purred loudly.

"How are you doing?" Kitty asked as she stroked a cub.

"I am fine." Rain said looking at the other girl who was standing with her hands at her sides. "Are you ok?"

The girl with unusual blonde streaks in her dark hair looked at Rain and nodded. "I'm fine. My name is Rogue."

"Oh uh my name is Rain." Rain looked at the Asian girl who was standing in front of her petting the cubs. "What is your name?"

"The call me Jubilee." The girl said smiling as the cubs swatted at her hands.

"Well not to be rude but I'm gonna take them outside for a bit." Rain said as Jubilee's hand fell to her side.

"That's ok we are going to go to the mall that's what we were getting ready to do anyways." Kitty said with a smile.

"Good luck with that."

"You should come with us some time."

"I will pass on that invite. I don't like cities."

"Ok well have fun."

"You to guys." Rain turned and took a few steps as she watched they girls walk the opposite way. She faced forward and stopped herself a few inches shy of walking directly into the back of some guy.

She was so closed that when he turned to look at her his arm brushed her. "Er sorry." She said looking up into his blue eyes.

"It's no problem." He smiled as he looked her over. She was quite a bit shorter than he was and her startling eyes almost glowed against the darkness of her skin. "You must be the new girl Rain."

"Wow does everyone here know my name?" Rain asked frowning slightly.

"Just about." His eyes scanned her body, she was small in stature but her chest was large and her hips were almost perfectly rounded giving her the hour glass shape that most women only wished they had. "I heard you were cute but cute doesn't cover it. My name is Bobby but most people call me Iceman."

"Oh uh thanks I… I think." Rain smiled as he reached down and stroked each cub on the head.

"I have seen these little guys in the barn what are they?" He asked looking at the cats that were wrapped in protectively in the small woman's arms.

"They are mountain lions."

"They don't look like mountain lions."

"They are only cubs they will lose the spots."

"Oh ok well I hope to see you around."

"Ok." Rain walked past him, casting a sideways glance at the tall man he was standing with. She was almost to the door when she heard Bobby say. "Damn no wonder Logan has a thing for her."

Rain pulled the door open and stepped out into the cool air. She bent over and placed the cubs on the ground, they followed her as she walked till the mansion disappeared from view. Rain closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she felt a sense of relief as the cool clean air filed her lungs. She opened her eyes and looked around the wind blew and shook the branches of the pine trees near her but other than that there was no one around.

Rain slowly took off her clothes and folded them before she neatly laid them at the base of a tree. With less than a thought Rain shifted into her mountain lion form the wet snapping of bones filled the air as her body reshaped itself and tawny fur flowed down her body. She sank to her four paws and the cubs ran up to her, they greeted rubbing cheeks enthusiastically a few times before the cubs started chasing each other once more.

This body she was used to and there was a sense of relief she found being at one with the instinctual side of life. She did not have to worry about clothes, nor did she have to worry about her lack of human skills. There was a sense of joy that she felt as one of the cubs grabbed onto her tail. If smiling was possible with the feline anatomy she would be smiling as she turned and playfully cuffed the cub with her paw. The motion although gentle was enough to roll the cub who bounced back up and pounced missing her as she turned and ran into the tall dead grass.

She crouched down low listening to the sounds the cubs made as they tried to find her; she listened as they drew nearer. After several silent seconds she pounced forward making the cub jump and hiss. She rubbed her cheek against the cub which started purring as the other cub pounced on her from the side.

Rain made a low soft sound which she had used before to indicate for the cubs to stay put. The two smaller cats turned their attention to each other as she turned and made her way through the grass. It had been a while since she had hunted and she was almost out of meat to feed them. She walked through the forested land and it only took a few minutes for her to locate fresh deer tracks.

She smelled the tracks the scent was still thick in the air the group of male deer passed by on a few minutes before she did. She looked around scanning the area before she started following the tracks which lead to the lake.

Rain moved swiftly with caution, her foot falls were inaudible as she made her way to the bank. She crouched down as the deer came into sight, the three bucks huddled close their fuzz covered antlers were still short to the point that at a distance you could not tell they were male.

Rain slowly crept forward stopping when the deer raised their heads from drinking to look around. The deer would put their heads down and she would creep forward again, soon the distance between her and the deer was less than ten yards. She kneaded her claws into the ground gaining grip as one deer snorted and the other two raised their heads and tails and started to bound off to the left up the shore line.

Rain burst from her hiding spot running with all of the strength she could draw from her muscles. She took deep breaths as she closed the distance between her and the smallest of the deer. Several strides later she could feel the debris which was being kicked up by the animal. With one last push she propelled herself into the air, her claws extended as she landed on the animals back. Her claws gripped into the shoulders of the animal and she jerked to the side bringing the animal off balance using its own momentum to bring it to the ground. With a loud screaming growl she clamped her mouth over the animals wind pipe; her teeth sank into the animals flesh as she cut off its air supply.

The deer struggled kicking erratically as it fought to breath, she held fast feeling the life slipping from the animals body. The two cubs ran up to her and growled lowly warning them to keep back. The cubs watched her impatiently making noises as she finally felt the life leave the animal. Rain released the animal and made a cooing meow to let the cubs know they could eat. The cubs which were now about 10 weeks old were still too small to open the carcass on their own.

Rain moved and crouched down by the stomach of the deer, she took her time cleaning the fur from a spot on its belly, she wrinkled her face as she spit out the fur. Once the skin was exposed she bit into the soft flesh separating a chunk from the body, she turned her head to the side and dropped the meat in front of the cubs which was next to her she repeated this till she opened the abdomen enough for the cubs to eat.

Rain turned to the water as the cubs feasted, that deer would last them a while she would not have to hunt for at least a week. She yawned before she looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyes examined the soft tawny fur which covered her body, she had known only this reflection for so long that the first time she saw her human reflection it startled her. She did not know what she was anymore. She was not truly a beast and not truly a human but she was somewhere in between. She felt at home in this form she had spent so long in this form that she did not know how to live as a human.

_Can I ever truly live in that world? _She silently asked herself. She loved this primal place of being she did not know any other way of being. She stared into her own eyes and did not feel the sorrow that she felt when she stared into them in her human body. Yet it felt strange now things were different she had had a taste of the other world and now she was conflicted.

She bent to drink lapping up the cold water she could taste the sweet metallic blood from the animal. She raised her head and watched the blood drip from her face into the water. She laid down with her paws in the water letting it cool her as she was freed from the need to think and analyze.

She laid in the water till the cubs came over to her their faces covered in blood and their little bellies round with food. Rain raised her head and looked back at the carcass, the abdomen was opened even further and the intestines were exposed. She sighed walked over to the body, she could either bury it or… she looked up at the branches of the tree above her. If she buried it coyotes could dig it up and scavenge it but if she put it in the tree she would be the only one who could get it.

The cubs cleaned to blood off of each other's faces as she grabbed the carcass by the back of the neck and dragged it to the base of the tree. The only sound that could be heard was her claws gripping into the bark of the tree as she climbed up about 30 feet. She hung the deer in the y of a branch. She looked down at the ground and yawned before she started climbing down. She hopped from branch to branch till she was about ten feet from the ground; she jumped down to the ground and called the cubs.

**One hour later. **

Rain and the cubs chased and tagged their way back to where she had left her clothes; the cubs curled up into little balls as she shifted back and put the clothing back on. Her hair lifted and twisted in the breeze which wrapped around her. The sun was low in the sky with the moon on the rise. It was now early march and true to late winter fashion it still got dark early.

Rain bent down and picked up the sleepy cubs one under each arm she started walking back to the mansion. It took no time for the mansion to come into sight, the glowing lights lite up the back yard illuminating the figures of three young teens.

"Man I can't believe got it stuck in the tree." A boy complained loudly.

"Why are you blaming me? She is the one who threw them up there." The other boy pointed to the girl who was standing next to them.

"Well you are the one who got them out of my room." The first boy's voice rose.

"We were only playing around." The girl said. "Besides that is what you get for throwing my cell phone into the pool."

"Playing around you tied my new shoes together and when I tried to get them back you threw them up into the tree." Rain looked up the large oak and hanging on the end of a thin branch about 30 feet up was a pair of tennis shoes.

"Climb up and get them down." The girl motioned to the boy.

"You threw them up there you get them." The boy shot back.

Rain stood in the shadow of the tree and watched the children argue back and forth for a minute before she finally got tired of the stupidity and stepped forward and cleared her throat loudly. The children jumped and stared at her their eyes locked on her glowing orbs.

"I couldn't help but hear you arguing do you need some help?" Rain asked as she watched the children exchange glances.

"Are you the woman who destroyed the danger room?" One boy asked.

"I did not destroy it on purpose, but I suppose." Rain said as she nuzzled one of the cubs.

"Oh." The boy looked at the cubs. "What are they?"

"Mountain lions, if you three would be kinda enough to keep an eye on them for a moment I will get the shoes." Rain kicked off her shoes.

"Ok can I hold one?" The girl asked.

"Be my guest." Rain handed the girl a cub and the boy who took the shoes took the other cub.

The children watched as she effortlessly scaled the base of the tree till she reached the branches which started about 12 feet up. It took her seconds to reach the branch and she looked down at the children who were cuddling the cubs. She took a few cautious steps on the limb; she could feel how strong the branch was and balanced her way out to the shoes. She grabbed the shoes and made her way back to the trunk of the tree. She climbed down to the bottom branch and then dropped out of the tree landing effortlessly on her feet.

"Thank you." The boy said as she handed him the shoes.

"Eh no problem kid." She said looking at the cubs who stared back at her.

"Kid you ain't that much older than us." The boy said as he tried to untie the laces which were knotted together.

Rain shrugged. "I am going to take them to the barn." The children handed the cubs back and turned heading back into the mansion. Rain walked in silence to the barn, she shifted the cubs and slid the door open and walked in. A horse snorted as she walked to the converted stall at the back of the barn.

She slid open the door and placed the cubs in the hay and watched them play for a few minutes before she slid the stall shut and locked it with a combination lock. This was a measure to keep curious children out of the make shift pen.

Rain made her way slowly out into the cool night air, closing the barn door behind her as she yawned lazily. She looked at the stars as she meandered back to the mansion slowly for it being late winter it was oddly warm and the sound of insects which were awoken from their frosty slumber early sang in the air. It was a comforting sound and she closed her eyes and let the sound of the world around her lead the way for a moment. She took three steps and with the faintest of sounds she collided with a figure.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own marvel nor am I making money for this. This is just for fun.

Ch15

Rain took a step back and looked down from the sky and slowly opened her eyes to see Sinopa looking at her quizzically.

"What are you doing Tso Ta?"

"Um nothing… what are you doing and how did you get." Rain motioned around Sinopa. "Right here?"

"I have a few tricks of my own Tso Ta." Sinopa patted Rain on the head jumping back as Rain swatted at her hand.

"When did you add teleportation?"

"When I stopped running from my power and learned how to use it."

"Ok so why are you right here in front of me at this very moment?"

"Can't I just pop in to see ya?" Sinopa grinned mischievously.

"No you don't just pop in you usually have something going on in that little vulpine head of yours." Rain watched her friend as she shrugged and threw her hands up mockingly.

"All right you got me how would you like to have a little fun tonight?" There was a serious look hidden beneath the sarcasm on Sinopa's face.

"Is this a trick question? Because, the last time I heard those words come out of your mouth we got arrested for joyriding on Grandfather's motor bike." Rain said and they both gave into fits of laughter.

"That was fun but this is a different type of fun."

"O…k." Rain looked as if she were deep in thought for a moment. "Is it Dangerous?"

"Possibly."

"Does it involve explosions?"

"Most likely."

"Is it illegal?"

"Yes."

"Ok what the hell… sounds like fun to me."

"That's my Tso Ta." Sinopa patted Rain on the head and giggled as she received a low annoyed growl.

"So what are we doing?" Rain paused for a second before she continued. "And… How are we gonna get there?"

"We need wheels and I will explain when we get there."

"Ok the last time you said that we got arrested."

"Eh it was a juvenile record and mine has let's say been expunged as for you the government says you are dead sooo…"

"Yeah I get the point so what is the plan?" Rain asked cutting straight to the chase.

"There are some motorcycles in the garage and since it is now past 10 it is quiet time for the brats."

"So you are suggesting that we go into the garage and steal a bike and ride off into the darkness I thought you said this was a different kinda fun?" Rain looked cynically at Sinopa.

"Well it's not stealing if we return them its borrowing."

"You said that last time to. And if you can teleport why can't you just poof us there?" Rain moved her hands in a questioningly manner.

"Because it takes a lot of energy which I need for tonight and because this will be much more fun." Sinopa reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver key.

"Where did you get that?" Rain asked as she quirked her head questioningly.

"From Logan when we were bringing your stuff in today." Sinopa grinned.

"How?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sinopa asked looking at the moon.

Rain was silent for a moment as she thought about the situation. "Now that I think about it … not really let's go before he notices."

"Wise decision." Sinopa smirked and grabbed Rain by the arm and started to jog to the garage.

The women moved silently across the dark lawn till they reach the garage. Sinopa walked in the side door as Rain flipped a switch on the top opening door watching it rise frowning as it hummed to life. "Hurry up this door is loud."

"I am quick get the gate I don't want to start it in here." Sinopa whispered just loud enough for Rain to hear as she guided the bike out the door. The red and black chopper glistened in the light as she pushed it silently down the black top driveway.

Rain reached the gate and opened a panel on the side. She looked at the buttons and frowned as she flipped a switch which said Manual Over ride. The gate swung open and Rain stood silently till Sinopa reached her with the bike.

"Get on." Sinopa straddled the bike and turned the key kicking it to life as Rain got on the back. Her hands rested on Sinopa's shoulders as they sped down the road.

**2 hours later. **

The past 2 hours had been filled with the sound of the bike as the girls headed north. The cool air whipped around as mounds of still melting snow reflected moonlight and led the way. Her eyes narrowed as Sinopa turned down a road with no lights and followed it till they ended up in a dark parking lot next to a large seemingly abandoned building. The bike slowed to a stop and she killed the engine.

"Where the hell are we?" Rain asked as the sound of a banjo playing filled the air. She looked over her shoulder and tilted her head in curiosity as she found the source of the sound. "Bedlam?"

"You remembered my name Tso Ta." The woman had a smug expression on her face as she picked away on her banjo filling the cool night air with an oddly melodic sound. "We are at an old military complex about ten or so miles from the border."

"Ok." Rain stood up and looked at Sinopa who stretched and stood up.

"I take it that since she had to ask a question with an obvious answer that you did not inform her of the details of our little meeting." Bedlam looked at Sinopa who shook her head.

"Due to the nature of what we are doing I thought it would be best for us to explain it to her together." Sinopa said as Rain looked between the two with a confused look. A smell caught her nose and it twitched as she took in a scent so familiar that her blood started to boil.

An inhuman growl rumbled from deep within her chest as the source of the smell stepped off the edge of the building and landed quietly. His tall muscular form loomed over the females as he approached; his blonde hair all but glowed in the moonlight night.

"You're late." He grumbled as Rain lunged forward in a blur of motion her right hand which was now claw like swiped out in attempt to claw him. He caught her small wrist in his large clawed hand. His eyes narrowed as she moved her other hand and he missed it and her claws ripped across his from his right temple to the left side of his neck. He grabbed her other wrist as blood ran down his face. He lifted her to where her feet were barely on the ground and squeezed her wrists till he felt the blood flow get cut off. "You shouldn't attack the person who is trying to help you. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

Rain screamed a wordless angry sound which turned into an otherworldly noise as she fully shifted into that half state her body gained almost ten inches in height. She moved so quick he could not react enough to let go of her wrists and used her now advanced strength and stature to jerk him off balance. She rolled back and flipped him over her body the momentum carried both of them to the ground and Sinopa jumped on top of Rain as she wrenched her wrists free of Sabre tooth's grasp.

" Whoa whoa whoa. Enough Victor!" Bedlam yelled as Victor sat up his blood running down his chest like angry rivers till it reach his ragged shirt and absorbed making a large stain. "I know you two have a history but chill your fucking shit we have things to do and you are here to help us not fight with Rain."

Sabre Tooth let out an annoyed growl and sat up he glared angrily at Rain. "I've killed people for a lot less than this you little fucking bitch." He growled and let go of Rain's wrists, he sat up and looked at the angry form of Bedlam.

The only thing which kept Rain from losing control was Sinopa's ability to suppress her powers. "Help?" She made the word an angry question as she glared at Sinopa. "You knew he would be here?"

"Yes." Sinopa said calmly her eyes locked with Rain's as she felt Logan through the psychic link. She sighed as she felt his frantic anger as he tried to find them, even though he was miles away she forced up mental barriers and turned her full attention back to Rain.

"How could you, you know he can't be trusted?" Rain's eyes were angry. "You know what he helped do to my parents you know about the hell I have been through ever since Magneto and this fucking monster came to my door."

"Yes Rain I do but don't act like you were the only one fucked up by what happened." Sinopa growled. "You know that I don't like this man any more than you do. But he is a key to getting answers to what the fuck happened and why the fuck it happened." Her voice was calm even with the anger she was holding on the inside. "We have a chance to get answers Tso Ta. Answers to a lot of things like why Ma…" She paused for a moment stopping herself from saying mom. "Your mom and dad ran all over kingdom come like the devil was on their heels."

Rain's face shined with grief in the moon light. "Still you could have told me, or at least prepared me in some way."

"Oh yes because that would have gone over real well, you would have either refused to come or you would have come to fight regardless of the fact he was here to help for a change." Sinopa looked at Rain. _You cannot tell me you don't want answers be open minded and get what you can from this situation we could finally learn why we are different and why we have so many mutations. _Sinopa spoke through the link as silence filled the air as the two conversed silently.

_Fine but keep your guard up this man… creature ain't helping us out of the goodness of his heart frankly I don't think he has a fucking heart there has to be an ulterior motive you know damn well he ain't going to do something help unless he gets something in return. _Rain still felt uneasy about this and in truth she would rather rip his intestines from his body and hang him with them from the neck, and make him watch as she finger painted with his blood on the wall.

_I know Tso Ta but in this case you take what you can get and for the sake of your present goal you tolerate the situation and work together enough to get what you need. I am going to let you up now, so please behave yourself because he is not worth the energy you would waste trying to fight with him. _

"Fine." Rain growled and looked at Sinopa. Rain was angry but she could never truly stay angry at Sinopa she was her best friend, and cousin, essentially the sister she never had. "I will keep it civil if he will but I don't want to be any closer to him than necessary this changes nothing I will someday kill him for his part in my parents death."

He chuckled darkly. "You better grow a little first. Many have tried and all have failed." He grumbled as he stood up. His eyes moved from woman to woman these three looked so much alike that if you did not have a good sense of smell or eye for detail you could easily get confused. "Well let's get on with this." He said motioning for the women to follow him.

Rain glared angrily at the back of Sabre Tooth's head. He looked like a golden grizzly bear and for some reason smelled like a skunk getting ready for a hot date. _What the fuck does Toetsi see in that murderous creature? Is creature the right term? _

Sinopa reached up and grabbed her ear with and jerked. "Come on pussy cat." Rain growled in annoyance as her now shorter cousin lead her across the parking lot.

"Let go of my ear Sinopa." Rain growled shaking her head as her ear was released. Her eyes locked on Sabre Tooth as he paused at a windowless door.

"What?" Bedlam asked as she looked at the look in his eyes.

"This door opens from the inside." He quirked his eyebrow as Bedlam nodded and faded from sight. He smirked as he heard her hand on the door knob. "If you don't wish to be lost then keep up."

Rain was reluctant as she stepped into the building and the outside world was swallowed by the smell of blood, metal, and bleach. The hall they stood in was narrow the walls were metallic, the ceiling was drop ceiling, and the floor was concrete and there were rust colored stains that streaked the floor and splatted on the walls. Her eyes widened as she smelled the blood on the wall next to her. It was a familiar scent and shivers raced up her spine, it was the scent of her mother.

She followed the man and her cousins at a distance she did not like this place. The metal hall intersected with a hall which ran left and right. "Wh- what is this place?"

"You don't recognize it?" Sabre tooth asked. "This is the facility that you girls spent the first three years of your lives in." His voice was casual his eyes sparked with amusement at the nervous edge in the girl's voice.

The hall they were in opened up onto a metal cat walk which ran around the top of larger room. Rain walked up to the metal rail her hands grasped it as a very serious worried look crossed her face. She scanned across the room there were metal framed glass rooms, the strange instruments inside put her in mind of operating rooms.

"What happened here?" Rain felt nausea as she look at the one room which was full of rows and rows of infant isolates.

"Mutant experimentation." His voice was empty as he said it there was no emotion almost as if he didn't care.

"That doesn't bother you?" Rain felt sick and it got worse when he answered.

"No it doesn't I'm not Logan after all. Look kid in this line of work you don't get anywhere by sweating the small details. For me this was just a job." At the last part of the statement there was something in his voice that peaked Rain's interest.

Rain went quiet as a door opened about 20 feet away from them. "There you are old man what happened you were supposed to be here an hour ago." A woman stepped onto the cat walk her eyes and hair were golden but other than that her skin was dark and her features made Rain look at Toetsi and then back at the woman.

"Oh you brought Bedlam with you and… Hello who are you?" Her voice was cheerfully curious as she looked at Rain who to her was nameless.

Rain's nostrils flared as she caught the young woman's scent. She smelled familiar and foreign. "Uh I am Rain … who are you?" Rain was puzzled as she looked this strange yet familiar woman over.

"Luna we will have time for introductions later." Sabre tooth looked annoyed as Luna patted his arm in greeting. "Did you find the video files?"

"Of course I did. I have been here an hour by myself so I have found a lot more than that." Luna smiled as she walked back to the room. "Just wait till you see what I found, I am still having trouble believing it myself."

Sabre tooth and the girls entered the room which was filled with video monitors and computers the hum of technology filled the air barely masking a whimpering sound which came from the back corner. The tall man grinned as he looked at the two grown men who were sitting with their knees drawn to their chests rocking back and forth with tears running from their eyes as they muttered non sense words. "I see you had some fun."

Luna shrugged nonchalantly as she went back to typing on a key board. "This security system is so outdated that a blind three year old could hack it. And as for fun their buddies are around so should you feel froggy father have at it."

Rain furrowed her brows as she looked at Sinopa. _Did she just call him father? _She asked watching as Sinopa nodded. Rain looked at Sabre tooth then at Luna then back at Sabre tooth before she mouthed wow silently.

Her attention then turned to the two men huddling in the corner. She took a step towards them and studied them. One man was tall and skinny from the grey hair and wrinkles in his face she knew he was old. Her eyes studied his green pants and tee shirt which were part of some sort of uniform. There was nothing distinguishing about the outfit except for a patch on the sleeve which read MRD. "MRD?" She read aloud making the initials into a question.

"Mutant Registration Department." Everyone in the room (except for the two petrified men) coursed as Rain looked at them curiously. Her attention returned to the men but more specifically to the other man. He was shorter than the other man that was evident by just how much shorter his torso was, but for every ounce thin the first man was this short man was round and in the green he put her in mind of a ball as he seemed as wide as he was tall. Their eyes were glazed over and Rain waved her hand in front of the tall guy's face his eyes did not move they only stayed frozen ahead as if he was watching something distant and she was not there at all.

Rain turned her attention back to the other guy he too had the same look in his eyes. She blew in his face and he didn't even blink, she tilted her head and waved her hand in front of his face centimeters separated her hand from his nose and outside of his steady breathing there was nothing. She glanced back at the rest of the group she was with and they were all staring at a computer monitor and then she returned her attention back to the men. _What did that Luna girl do to them?_

Rain tilted her head and raised her right hand and pointed her index finger then touched it to the fat man's nose. The instant she made contact with his flesh he let out a horrendous terror filled shriek which made Rain jump back and hiss as she fell over a chair, her ears were back and her teeth were bared.

The room was now silent as everyone stared at her. Sinopa shook her head and Bedlam bit her lip and snorted as she tried not to laugh at the surprised look on Rain's face. Sabre tooth's eyes narrowed in annoyance as Luna frowned as the fat man slumped over all the life now gone from his body. "Oh look she gave him a heart attack."

"Rain, do us all a favor, come stand over here with us and don't touch anything." Sinopa watched as Rain stood up and looked at the man who was now slumped over on the floor. Rain walked over in silence the excitement of the moment passed as she now stared at the monitor.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own marvel nor am I making money for this.

Ch16

Luna looked at Sinopa. "This is the video file see the date?" Rain looked closely at the monitor the date on the file read June 30 1993. Rain's eyes narrowed as the screen flickered for a moment before a disheveled image of her mother appeared on screen. Rain gasped and Sinopa patted her arm.

The screen flickered once more. "The date… The date is June 30th of 93 the experiment has been a success but it can go on no longer." The screen flickered and something fell in the back ground. "I did not intend for this to happen especially not to my own children. After careful consideration we have decided to leave."

"Willow… Willow are you done?" A male voice called as the woman looked over her shoulder. A tall man came into frame and Rain gasped once again it was her father Rodger and tears welled in her eyes as the mental image of her father lying on the floor dying flashed in her mind. Her hand balled into a fist and she took a deep breath.

"Willow the kids are ready we have to leave… now." He said looking at the camera he frowned. "Fuck this shit and fuck you Colonel."

The camera went dead and static filled the screen. Rain stood there silently in disbelief her parents looked so young. She frowned and looked down at the floor. She missed them so badly and at this moment she realized that up till she saw that video she had forgotten what they looked like. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the people in the room. "Alright what the fuck are we doing here?"

"Do you really need it spelled out girl?" Sabre-tooth growled.

"Hey guys we have company coming up from the north." Luna sounded almost bored as she typed away at the computer.

Rain sighed and stepped out of the room onto the metal platform she frowned and touched the rail an electrical discharge filled the metal and cracked loudly as human hands came into contact with the charged metal. Their bodies thudded to the floor as enough electricity to knock out a cow passed through their bodies.

Sinopa walked up to me and place her hand on Rain's shoulder. "This place is the only place remaining that has the video files that were made detailing how we became how we are. Our task here is simple we are going to confiscate the main hard drive which has all of the video files saved on it and then bring this place to the ground so that no one else tries to continue the research that was started here." Her voice was calm Rain looked at her and could not help but feel that she was holding something back.

"Fine whatever." Rain walked back into the room with Sinopa close behind her.

"Alright girls the plan is simple we have to make our way down to the basement where the main frame for the computer network is housed. Luna has a virus that once the drive that contains the video drives is removed she will unleash and it will destroy all of the computers connected to this and any outside network that may still be receiving data from here." Sabre-tooth looked around at us with a dark twisted smirk.

"Ok then what are we here for?" Rain asked looking first at Sinopa then at Bedlam before her gaze met the tall hairy man's.

"Well as you have seen pussy cat there are people here and they are armed. The top level where we are is just your basic rent a cop deal but the further down you go the more dangerous it gets. After all despite its warehouse front this is a military instillation and it will be guarded as such." His voice was very matter of fact as he spoke. "And before you ask I am here because I am the only one who knows how to navigate around the building."

"Still you used to work here for the people who fucked us up why in the hell should we trust you?"

"What choice do you have? For me this is personal as well." His eyes glanced between Bedlam and Luna.

"Oh that is right you are fucking my cousin and Luna is your daughter." Rain growled.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around Rain's throat lifting her off of the ground. "Listen runt when you four were being experimented on I did not know Luna was mine my job was to be a guard when you are in the military you don't question your orders."

Rain's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth her canine teeth were growing as she prepared to fight Sinopa grabbed her arm as a low growl filled the room, Luna stood up and placed her hand on Sabre-tooth's arm. "Dad put her down." The anger which boiled in his eyes softened slightly as he released Rain and she stumbled back.

"We can't afford to waste any more time we only have a short window to have the element of surprise on these fools so let's go." Luna walked over to the computer and typed in a command. "This will give us a fifteen minute window to make it down to the next surveillance room where we can shut off the lower level surveillance system."

"You can't do it from here?" Rain asked with a tilt of the head.

"No now let's go." Luna stood up and walked out of the room and we all followed her and Sabre-tooth who for the moment lead the way.

Sabre-tooth and Luna hopped over the rail of the metal landing and landed softly about 12 feet down. The rest of us followed suit as if it were nothing.

The ware house was stacked with large containers and was like a rather large maze. The darkness did not slow the group as they made their way to a flight of stairs. The group descended the stairs Rain looked over the edge of the spiraling stone stairs and she hopped over the edge landing softly at the bottom she walked up to the door and paused and she heard faint sounds from the other side of the door.

She looked back as the others made their way to the bottom. "There are at least four people on the other side of this door." Sabre-tooth shrugged as he pushed the door open.

The hall was softly light and four uniformed men stared at us. "You are not-." The man's screams filled the air as Sabre-tooth thrust his hand into his chest cavity.

"Intruders at the main stair well we need back up." One of the men radioed in his com link as raised his gun Rain rushed forward and grabbed the metal end of his gun. She smirked as it liquefied in her hand and the hot metal dripped down the man, his shrieks filled the air as a door opened and about 10 armed men stormed in.

Rain pulled all of the moisture out of his body and turned watching as Luna touched her temple and reached out as a fog surrounded three men and they started to shriek they dropped to the ground their eyes were white and their skin was pale. She had literally scared them to death and Rain knew this when she felt the liquid in their bodies stop coursing.

Her nose twitched as she spun and created a wall of ice which blocked the bullets which were discharged in their direction. She frowned as she charged the ice which was now back to water and swiped it across several men watching them drop to the ground as the electricity stopped their hearts. Her eyes scanned around and looked at the dead bodies on the floor she quirked an eyebrow as she stepped over one man and they walked from the hall into another room.

"Alright we don't have long before reinforcements arrive I shut down their outside communications when I first got here but there are still people in this building it is after top secret and only military personal with certain clearance are allowed here so let's hurry." Luna spoke as she jogged down the hall and took a left. The rest of the group followed suit pausing when they came to a junction. "Dad the second surveillance unit is this way." Luna pointed to the left and then looked right. "I got the computers you go that way with them. This way I can activate the electronic doors that you will face further down."

"Fine come on kiddies." Saber-tooth started jogging to the left as Luna went to the right. The little group made their way through the first set of mechanical doors and found quite a reception waiting for them as 2 dozen men with assault rifles and big electronic staves met them.

A barrage of gun fire filled the air and Rain found herself annoyed as she fought with a man with a staff and with a loud pop was shot in the back. This distracted her enough that the man in front of her with the staff swiped her across the face and then jammed the electrical prongs at the end into her shoulder. She groaned as she found herself breathing through her own blood which she coughed up and spat on the floor. She growled in annoyance and grabbed the staff with her hands when it was swung at her once more. With a litte concentration the staff melted and left her and the wielder holding molten metal. The man shrieked as the metal melted through his flesh and caught him on fire.

Rain was used to hunting and fighting but somewhere in the back of her mind it bothered her that in the last 20 minute span she had killed probably ten men. She did not have time to dwell on that as another gunshot pierced her back and she spun and screamed and ring of fire surrounded her and coursed like a wave catching everything and everyone in the 20 foot span on fire. Luckily her current allies were not close enough to get burnt but that did not mean that they did not feel the heat. The shrieking of men who were literally burning alive could be heard as Rain raised the temperature of the ring of fire till they were all silent burnt to a crisp the smell of burnt flesh hung heavily on the air.

The floor around Rain was red hot as she walked out of it. The more she used her power the better she got at it. She looked around the room as they exited it the room like that hall was full of dead bodies. She still did not like being this close to Sabre-tooth nor did she like the feeling that something here was very wrong. They passed through several rooms and the deeper they went the stranger it got. She had never killed anything unless it was out of necessity and now she found herself wondering if killing everything and everyone here was necessary.

The paint on the walls peeled and cracked around them and a frown played on Rains face she looked at Sinopa with concern she did not like this it did not feel right. She did not feel any better when silently she was urged forward. What were they hiding from her she wondered as she followed on past the charred remains of the nameless men.

The hall seemed never ending as she walked on in caution she did not like this place and she did not like the hairy companion. Her eyes narrowed as they came to a junction and took the right corridor the sounds around her were of no comfort as somewhere down this long dark hall screams echoed. She tilted her head and look at Sinopa once more the sound was so faint her ears barely picked it up.

_Did you hear that? _She directed her thoughts to the other woman who nodded.

_It sounded like…_Sinopa began.

_Children! _Their minds met and Rain's eyes widened as she heard it again. A small voice pleaded for mercy.

Rain started to run pushing past Bedlam then past Saber-Tooth who growled in annoyance. Her soft fleet steps made almost no noise as she followed the now fresh scent of blood. She followed her nose and ears as she sped through the hall and took a quick turn down another hall speed past two guards her clawed hands whipped out and raked across their throats so quickly that they were down before they could have seen their killer. Their blood sprayed the walls painting them red but Rain did not notice.

She raced down the new hall passing a few doors by as she followed the scent and finally came to a sliding halt in front of a door as the child inside in shrieked she kicked the door open and stepped in. Two men in white coats looked at her in surprise still stooped over a child who was tied down to a metal table. The dark haired dark eyed child looked at her tears streamed down its face as the men stood up. One man held a scalpel which was covered with blood and the other was holding forceps.

"You are not supposed to be in here." The one man turned to face Rain and her eyes locked on the child who wore bloody streaks on its chest.

Rain growled exposing her enlarged canines as she rushed forward and grabbed him around the throat. "What are you doing to this child?" She growled as her claws dug into his skin.

"T-that W-would be c-c-classified infor..) Rain tightened her hand around his windpipe.

"Then you better un-classify it if you want to live." She growled unaware that the other doctor had moved around the table till she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and she shrieked closed her clawed hand and jerked the man in front of hers throat out. Blood sprayed her face and the child shrieked before she spun and grabbed his hand trying to gain control of the scalpel as he tried to stab her once more. He was taller than her by at least a foot and well built. He reach into his pocket with his other hand and grabbed a knife which with one smooth motion he flicked open and brought it up jamming in into her side between two of her ribs.

Rain screamed and kicked the man who pulled away and yanked the knife out. She growled and rushed forward slamming into the man with a groan as he buried the knife to the hilt in her stomach. She closed her eyes ignoring the searing pain as she concentrated and felt all of the fluid in his body she started pulling it to her command and a fine red mist filled the air as all of the fluid started to leave the man through his pours. He shrieked and shoved Rain off of his chest but that did not stop her as before he could get himself to his feet she pulled the rest of the moisture out of his body and he lay their limp looking like a mummy.

Rain groaned as she pulled the knife out of her stomach and tossed it to the side. The room was silent as death as her head started to spin and she closed her eyes surrendering into the darkness the child whimpering in the back ground.


End file.
